Striped
by Kikyz
Summary: After her dad kick her out,Raven lives with a crazed man name Michael&about twenty other girls.Gar is one of the hottest guys in school and has dreams of being an artist but is discoarage by his family.So what'll happen when these two fall in love?-finish
1. Part 1:The new pair

"Isn't she amazing?" Gar gazed at the gothic teen that sat on the other side of the math class.

Gar had just turned 16 and was a grade ahead, though he seem simple minded.

"If you ask me she's kinda creepy," his friend Robin said.

"I don't get you, man. One day your after one of the coolest girl's in school and the next you're tryin' to get with the least. It's insane!" Gar's best friend Vic said.

"Well, she is kinda out there, but she is hot. Most girl's at this school are sluts and she seems to be more of a challenge to get."

"Now I get it! You just want another star on your record of girls," Vic smirk.

Vic was a tall African American. This was his last year at the school and is going to a collage in New York the next year.

"I bet you can't even get her number," Robin laughed.

Robin often betted Gar on girls and would lose, but his adopted dad was rich so money didn't mean much to him. When he finish collage, he would take over the family business and the next summer he would be working there.

"Please. I can get it in ten seconds, maybe even less."

"Okay, twenty dollars say you don't."

"Hey, I want in on this too," Vic proclaim as he slam two ten dollar bills on top of the twenty dollars that Robin laid on the table.

"Alright. I guess I'll be fourty dollars richer."

Gar look up at the door making sure the math teacher wasn't coming back in. After a few seconds of nothing he got up and walk up to the girl.  
Her skin was a bit pale and she had dyed her hair purple which matches her natural violet eyes. As Gar got closer to the girl, his heart raced and a small bead of sweat went down his face. She was beautiful. And smart. And slightly creepy, but still pretty. When he got to her table he realized that she was alone. He sat in the chair next to hers and all of his fear drifted away.

"Hey. I'm Logan, Gar Logan."

"Raven. Just Raven."

"Nice to meet you 'Just' Raven"

The girl turned her head away from him and started finishing the math assignment. Gar stared blankly at the girl. Bewildered by the fact she didn't seem to care that _he_ was talking to _her_.

He twriled his head to his friends on the other side of the room. He smiled a greedily. His smile was almost evil looking and he look like he was crazy. The smile made Raven shiver.

"Raven, you wanna do something...later...in a car maybe?"

Raven frowned as she turned red from anger. She punched him as hard as she could and moved to another table.

Gar, now with a bruised arm, slowly walk over to his friends. The two was laughing as Gar gave them both twenty dollars.

After the bell rang, the students walk out the room. Gar waited for Raven in the hall. When she saw him she started walking fast, but he kept up with her.

"Raven! Raven! Raven, I just wanna talk! Okay!"

With a sigh she stop. She kept her head low so she wouldn't have to look at him. Gar wore a small smile when she stop.

"I just wanted to say that...that I was sorry for what I said. You deserve more respect than that."

"Why ... Why are you even talking to me? I mean, I know you been with just about every girl in the grade, but I never thought you would want me. You like skinny blonds and that's not me. I'm not what you call popular girl material. I'm not that pretty. And...,"  
Raven rambled before Gar blurted out, "Raven, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen...I mean...I.."

Gar's mind blank out when he realized what he said.

"You really think that..." her voice faded as she look over to the door. Her eyes widen a bit when she read the clock that hung oner the door.  
"I gotta go!" Raven ran out of the school in a hurry.

* * *

Raven went up to a small brown brick house close to the alley. She knock on the door with a beat a few times when the door finally opened. A girl with short reddish brown hair stood in the doorway. She had her hair in two puffs and wore nothing but a long white tee and pink bunny slippers. 

"Hey Kree," Raven said to the girl when she walk in.

"Hi lil Ray. How was school?"

"Hell, as always. But something weird yet great happened today."

"I still don't know why you keep on goin'. You shoulda' left that joint a long time ago. I know I did."

"Yeah, but it's not like you had much of a choice, Kree. You had to give up school."

"Yeah, I woulda' drop out anyway. That reminds me, Michael wanna holla at cha'."

Raven started walking towards the back room of the house. Other girls walk around the house and some sleeping on the dirty sofas. They all seem so faceless. As if they don't have a soul or any will to live.  
Raven walk into the backroom. It was fogged with smoke and the aroma of beer and cigerattes filled the air. Michael sat on a sofa with another faceless girl smoking while sitting on his lap.

Michael smiled when Raven walked into the room. He push the girl off his lap and called Raven over.

"Kree said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, dear Raven. I think you need to put some money in my pocket. I'm sending ya over to the club tonight, alright."

"But I..."

"Raven, you're so lucky," he interrupted her, "Luckier than any other girl in this joint. I gave you a place to sleep and eat when your dad kick you out, I'm not making prostitue on the street like I do every other girls."

He paused and stood up. He cupped Raven's face in his hands. Her eyes widden in fear for only a moment as she quickly calmed herself. She hoped that he didn't notice, but he did. He frowned and released his hold on her face. He turned his back to her and he continued to talk.

"I haven't let anyone do the things you do and a lot of these girls did way more than you to keep their stay. Now I only make you strip once a week and now it's time to do it again."

"Sure, Michael. I'll be ready in a few hours," she replied with a broken spirit.

* * *

The next day, Raven sat on the bleachers in the football field. It was early and school wasn't going to start till another hour. The cold autumn wind blew as she just stared into the sky. 

"You know, you could get a cold without a jacket."

Raven smiled at the sound of Gar's voice.

"I don't get sick," she replied with smirk.

"Well, I don't get algebra."

Gar climbed up the steps and sat next to her. Raven smiled slightly, but then looked back up at the sky. After a while she glanced at Gar.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to be my friend or are you just trying to have sex with me?"

"Is it possible that I want to be your friend and do the other thing?"

"Yeah, but what is your ture motive?"

"I want to be your friend, Raven. Can I?"

"Sure. I guess having you as a friend won't be too bad."

"Too bad? Are you sayin' that you think I'm not a good friend? I would do anything for a friend!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"And you promise that you won't leave me as soon as something in a skirt passes by."

"Promise. Same goes for you, too. Only a guy version of what you said."

"I promise."

"I say we'll be friends forever, Rae."

"Forever."


	2. Shit happens

**Thanks for the reviews! And plz keep em' coming! (rating might go up to M)**

**tricityeagles: yes, yes I did and it was very funny! One of adult swim's best if you ask me.Thanks!**

**i feel awfully random: well i'm trying to move it a bit fast and thats the only reason she did and thank u.**

**Monchhichi: thankies!  
gregthezombie: thanks (possibilities)**

**rikuxheart: ture, Raven shall have a lot of OOC momments, but hey!**

**Neko: exactly!**

**TheQueenofSerpents: yes..no...yes! sorta..hints here and there**

**

* * *

** Raven laid on her bed looking at the white ceiling tiles. She shared her room with Kree and two other girls, Raychelle and Luca. Earlier that day Gar had introduce her to his friends Robin, Vic, and Kori. Kori was a happy-go-lucky girl with long red hair. She probably live in a big house. Her family most likely had a lot of money. And was so cute that she must of have a boyfriend. She hated Kori. She hated her simply because. Gar said that since he was her friend, which she wasn't so sure about, that they were her friends as well. But it was something Raven knew not to believe. The only friend she have is Kree. 

Raven turn her body to see Kree. Kree was playing with her old gameboy color on the floor. Her dad gave it to her before he died. Kree would always smile at anything on the border of funny. She said she does it cause she wanted to be happy as much as she could when she live, so when she die they could at least say that she was a happy girl. Kree use to be a happy all the time, she told Raven one day. She said that Raven was lucky when she told Kree how she got in this place.

_Before_

Raven stood at her mother's grave,a year before she ever heard the name Michael. She kept herself from crying, but a tear manage to escape. Her dad came up to her and grab her after everyone had left.

"Lets go,Raven." he had said to her.

With her mother gone,her dad started to beat on her. Raven tried to escape, but it was useless. One day she sat in a coffe shop not far from her old home. A few men sent over a drink, like they always did, and she would decline the offer. After a while of watching her, a man about twenty came up to her. He was tall and had long light blond hair. His eyes an icy blue and nicely toned skin.

"Hey. My name's Michael."

Raven ignored the rather cute guy talking to her.

"I saw how you got so much male attention, even mines."

Raven sipped her tea and kept her eyes away from his.

"And I want to offer you a job."

Raven turned her head to him. She could use a job, she needed a job. Her dad wanted her to start paying rent(one way or the other) and she really didn't want to do it the other way.

"I'll pay you half of what you earn and usually that would be bit over or less than a hundred a night."

By then Raven was ready to fill out the forms and hand in a resume.

"What's the job?" she spook to him the first time in life, wasn't that a mistake.

"You'll be bringing pleasure to men of all ages and some times women."

"What's the job!"

"A dancer/sales woman of the streets."

"You mean a hooker."

"Call it what you may, but do you want it?"

Raven look at the not so charming man in front of her. She turn her head back to her tea and Michael took it as a no. He saw a few rashes and bruises on her cruvy body. He smiled and handed her a napkin he had written on. It had his address on it.

"In case you change your mind."

Raven had went inside her old home and as soon as she got in she was hit with a powerful swing.

"What's this!" showing a condom that was in Raven dresser. It use to be her mom's dresser and the rubber was probably there before it was moved into her old room.

"I...I don't know."

He smack her harder that time and it had made her fall on the floor. She wimpered a bit,but didn't let herself cry. Her crying is what he wanted her to do and she didn't want him to get the best of her.

"How dare you disrespeact my house!" He twisted her arm when she tried to leave and Raven let out a small scream still trying not to cry.

"Get out. GET OUT! NOW!" He relaesed her on to the floor. She got up slowly and ran as fast as she could to her room. She stuffed as much clothes as she could in her dark blue bag with a silver moon on it. She ran out of the house and went to the first place she could think of...Michael. When she got to the small brown house she banged on the door, no one answered. She could see figures in the window, so she knew someone was there. She bang on the door till she just gave up. She slid down the door and let her built up tears go down. The door finally was opened by Michael. Raven wiped away her tears and tried her best to keep her voice from breaking,

"I'd like to take you up on your job offer. And you can have all the money I make, if you take me."

Michael had let her in and introduced her to the girls.

_Now to then_

Kree said she was lucky. But she must of meant that Raven was luckier than her and every other girl living there. Kree had told Raven that she use to live a happier life in Alabama with her dad. But he got sick and died the day after Cristmas, the day after he gave her that gameboy. When he died, she was froce to live with her mom in Califronia. Her mom got hook on drugs and was with a different guy each month. Her mom got her smoking cigerettes,but she no longer does, and made her stay home from school most of the time to clean the mess her mother made from a party. Her drunk mother would curse at her at least fourty times a day and maybe even smack her a few times. After years of abuse, her mom finally straighten out. She dated a guy who was very wealthy and would take her out of her misery. But he had rape Kree two days before he and her mom would wed. Kree mom didn't believe her when she told her what happen. Her mom block Kree out of her new life as a wife to a rich man. Kree lived on the streets of Cali forat least two years before Michael had offer her a place to stay for a while in exchage for a little service to the community. A while turned into a year and then that's when Raven came.

_Now_

Raven sighed once more. She couldn't sleep and thinking about the past wasn't helping her at all. Raychelle came in from her night job. Raychelle was 19 and didn't care about anything. Her had brown skin and her eyes was a darker shade of brown. She sat on the floor drinking vodka right out the bottle and look up at Raven. She didn't like Raven. She was Michael's favorite and she haven't once lived the pain she was going through,but want's everyone to feel so bad for her. That's want she thought of Raven. But Kree told Raven not to take it bad cause she hated evrybody. Everyone! Raven didn't really care. She wasn't there to make friends, only to servive for as long as she could.

Gar watch Raven walk away to her next class the following day. They've been 'friends' for a month now.

"Damn, she fine!" Gar called out making sure she heard him. Raven just rolled her eyes and kept walking to class. She knew he was just playing with her and never took any thing he said seriously.

At lunch she sat with Gar and _his_ friends. She couldn't she them as her friends, they were just gonna be around till Gar leaves.

"Raven." Kori said to her. Kori was sitting in Robin's lap as many girls did with there boyfriends. It surprise Raven that she had called her. After the day they met Kori tried to make friends with Raven, but made the mistake of asking her what kind of job she had which led to nothing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you would be interested in going to a sleepover at my house this Saturday?" Kori ask in hope. Raven haven't been to a slumber party since she was seven and that was with her grandma, Azar. It would be nice to sleep in a cozy palace than a rundown apartment.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kori squealed with excitement, she must of really want Raven to come.

"Here." Kori handed her an invite so she could get in. It had her email, home phone,IM, cell phone, and address. Raven could tell by the information given that Kori wanted to make sure that everyone she gave an invite to could reach and contact her.

"It's just us girl's so we'll have lots of fun."Kori smiled.

Raven could help but wear a small smile on her face. Kori wasn't that bad and maybe they could be friends. Real friends, with all of them.

Raven pack some nighties and an outfit for the morning after. She didn't think she would need anything else and closed her bag.

"Where you goin' lil Ray?" Kree yarned just waking up.

"I'm just going over to a friend's house, I'll be back in the morning."

"Oh!"

"Not like that Kree. Like a slumber party sorta thing."

"Oh. I remember when I went to slumber parties. My frist one was when I was six and still lived with my dad...I hope you have a good time Raven."

"I do too."

Gar, Robin, and Vic stood at the front gate of Kori's house plotting a way to get in.

"We could dress up like girls and give the big dude some fake invites." Vic suggested.

"Yeah, I like that, but you wouldn't look good in bra." Gar replied.

"He can video tape, then." Robin said trying to get inside to hear all the things girls talk about when guys aren't around.

"To the colthing store, Robin!" Vic said mimicing Batman.

Raven walk in to see a room full of girls in their PJ's. She slowly walk around the room and sat next to Kori who had saved a spot for her.

"Hey." Raven felt a bit uncomfortable being around a bunch of giggle-pies(sweet on the outside,but manure on the inside). The girls seem to start talking about Raven. Unlike the other girl's pajama's, Raven just had a long shirt and shorts. She really didn't have much else to wear. The door opened and two 'girls' stood in front of the doorway. All three of the boys wore padded bra's giving the illusoin they had something to filled them. Robin wore his hair geled back with a ribbon,his hair was long enough to make one believe.He wore a red and yellow outfit, the pant's were loose and the shirt was tight. Gar wore the same outfit, but his was purple and black,but unlike Robin he had to wear a wig. The two walk in as the fun started. The girls spreaded out doing each other's hair and nail's.

"Raven, would you like me to give you a makeover." Kori ask as a girl wearing a duckie outfit braided her hair. She didn't wanted to,but decided to just get it over with. If she had said no then they would of just ask again.

"So what do you think of the new Raven!" The girl in the duckies pj's said spining Raven around to show her to the group of girls. They didn't try to change her gothic look, but only made it a bit girly. Her nails were painted a light blue that match the soft blue eyeshadow. They apply lipstick, but did had some lip gloss on. Raven didn't like wearing make-up. The only time she ever wore it was on stage in the club. Gar stared at Raven for a while, the whole night really. The girls later got in a circle. "Okay! Now, we're gonna play turth or dare. If you don't do the dare or spill the turth you have to get punch by everygirl playing. So let's get started!"

They started with Robin,"Turth or Dare!"

"Dare." he in a high pitch voice.

"Okay...you have to steal Kori's dad watch."

Robin walk out the room followed by two other girls to make sure 'she' did it. A few momments later he came back with the watch in hand, the task was simple for him.

"Raven! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Raven replied not trying to do a stupid task like the person before her.

"If you could pick any guy in the school to liplock with who would it be?"

"C'mon Raven! Theres gotta be one guy you got the hots for!"

"...Well..."

"It's not that hard of a question, Rae."

"Gar." Raven said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Gar, I said I want kiss Gar! Are you happy now?" Raven yelled in anger. Most of the girls began to laugh and scream like idiots.

"You know Rae, I think he likes you, too." A girl giggled. Raven turned red and faced away from the girls. They girls stayed up till one in the morning and fell asleep afterwards. The noisy teenage boys took this chance to leave.

Raven woke up around three in the morning, she got her stuff and wipe off the small remains of make-up that was on her face. She went out the door and walk to the apartment. It took her at least an hour to reach it, which meant there neighborhoods are far apart from each other. Not that it surprised Raven in the least. She knock the secret knock and one of the faceless girls answered it. She couldn't take being in the palace anymore. If you ate a cookie and like it, there is no doubt you'll come back for another. If Raven stayed thre to long she would start to enjoy the things she hated and come back over to more girly girl things.

"Yo, Raven. Michael said your gonna strip tonight, so make sure you well." Kree,playing her gamboy,said when Raven entered the room.

But some things you do just because you have to, and you hate it so.


	3. How did I get here anyway?

Raven stood on the main platform where different color lights went around the club. She removed her top leaving a blue bikini top that barely held up or covered her chest. She tried not to look at the many men in the club hooting and hollering throwing cash at her. Every time she did she would a man with a greedy smile that would try to touch her. She hated that, so she kept her eyes glued to the door. Just staring at the door and the glow of the neon lights outside that read 'Black Dragon'. The music stop and a new song played meaning she could finally get off the stage.

Raven went to the back and put her cothes on. Unlike the other girls, after her prefomance she would wait for Michael to take her and the other girls home instead of lap or table dancing for the men in the club. She sat at the far end of the bar where none of the men where at. She sat there for a good two minutes before a guy that reconized her from the earlier show had ask for a lap dance. She shook her head no. He took out a couple of twenties and waved them teasingly in her face. Raven shook her head no again with a bit more additude. The man frowned and went over to another girl that did do the lap dance.

"Hey Raven. You wanna 40' or a Cosmo?" The barkeeper tease knowing that Raven didn't drink.

"Jane. You got any tea?" Raven ask already knowing the answer.

"We only sell liquor here, so either buy a beer or get the hell away from my bar."

Raven smiled slightly and Jane laugh getting her a bottle of tea she had bought earlier just for Raven. They say this every time Raven had to go down there. It was their first conversation they had when Raven just started working for Michael. Jane drunk some of vodka and went over to a man that wanted to order. Raven took a sip of her tea then closed the bottle tight. She turned around and looked at everthing going on there. Raven hoped she could get a scholarship to a college so that she wouldn't have to be there forever. So she could get a real job and wouldn't ever step in a place like this again.

Gar sat in front of the tv with his notepad. Sitting next to him was Vic and Robin watching a movie when people do stupid things while being chase by some crazed killer thing. Robin wasn't watching the movie really, he was talking on his cell with Kori. Gar was sketching and erasing a lot. Vic, now losing interest in the movie, look over to Gar's sketch. At the time it had no face, no arms, and no hair. It was just a head and a body with missing limbs and other features.

"That's hot." Vic said about the figure's unfinish body.

"Yeah, but I can't get it the way I want it though."

"How do you want it?"

"I don't know, but it isn't this."

"You still gonna go to that art school?"

"Nah. My parents think it ain't a good career choice. They still want me to become lawer or a doctor."

"Ssshh...What did you say Kori?" Robin said to them then back to Kori.

Gar glance at the clock. 11:47

"I gotta go, it's almost midnight and I need to get home before they do."

"It's almost twelve! My mom's gonna freak!" Vic grab his things and ran outside.

"See ya' tomorrow, Robin." Gar said before he left. Robin just waved goodbye and continued talking to his girlfriend.

Gar walk inside his house and look around, no one was there. He sighed in relief and went up stairs to his room. He peek into his little brother's room who was in a deep sleep before he went into his room. He jump on his bed and look at his dirty floor covered with dirty clothes. He couldn't sleep. He got out his notepad and continued drawing the many pictures in his head.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Gar brother, who was just a year younger, walk into Gar's room. Gar was in a deep sleep, like a coma. He was holding his pad in his hand. His brother gently took the pad out of his hand's. Gar was shortly awoken by his brother's laughter.

"Chris!..."

"Whoa bro. I knew you could draw, but never so graphic." Chris laugh looking at the many drawings of a naked girl.

"Give it back, you worm." Gar jump out of his bed reaching for his pictures.

"No way! Did she posed for these? She gotta be naughty!" Gar tackled his brother on the floor as they bagan punching each other.

"Shut up! And give it back!"

"Pea brain!"

"Worm!"

"Loser!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Pervert!"

"What are you boys doing!" Their mother yelled to them in the doorway of Gar's room.

"It's nothing mom." Chris calmly said trying to hide the pictures.

"Garfield?"

"Like he said, it's nothing."

Their mom knew better than to believe that they were fighting for no good reason, but decided to drop it for now. She told them to get ready for school then come down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Dude! You almost got me in trouble."

"Sorry, Gar. Didn't know you'll freak out and stuff. Who is she anyway?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl, stupid."

"Not that it's any of your business, her name's Raven."

"You must like her."

"I do not."

"Oooooooh! My big bro's in looove!" Chris laughed mockingly as he went to his room to change.

Gar was about to run out the door but was stop by his mother's call.

"Garfield Logan! You have been skipping breakfast for I don't know how long, been coming in late, and now your attacking your brother! What's wrong with you?"

"He attack his brother?" His dad said in disbelief. Chris came in dress in his favorite red shrit. He had a small scar on the far end of his face. Gar tap his feet ready to go, he always meet Raven on the football field around this time to talk.

"Gar, sit down." Gar did as he was told and sat next to his brother who was eating buttered toast enjoying the show. His parents look at him worried.

"Gar are you in a some type of gang?"

"No."

"Are you doing drugs?"

"No."

"Selling it?"

"No, for God's sake! Can't a guy go to school a bit early without there being some type of crisis!"

"No kid want's to go to school early just for the fun of it." His dad said before drinking his coffee.

"At least tell us why you fought your brother."

"He stold my drawings."

"I didn't steal them! I just...took them for a little while without asking." Chris defended himself.

"Can I see them?"

"No!" Gar and Chris yelled.

"Now I really want to see them. Go get them, Garfield." Gar did what his mom told him to do and went upstairs. He came back down and gave them the pad with his drawings in them. His mom flip through it and passed it to her husband.

"Garfield! I knew you could draw, but not so graphic!" His dad said looking at one of the pictures at every angle.

"That's what i said!" Chris chirped.

"Who is she?"

"A girl at my school."

"Does she got a name?" His dad asked still looking at the drawings.

"HernameisRaven." Gar said really fast.

"What?" His mom look at him with an icylook that sent chills down his back.

"Her name's Raven."

"Did she pose for these?"

"No, she didn't. I used my imagination. It would of been cool if she did though."

"Garfield Logan, since this girl has such an effect on you, you should bring her over to dinner. Your father and me have the night off so it'll be perfect."

"What! You can't do that...I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything."

"Still. I would feel better if I got to know her."

"Yeah, and no more pictures."

"What, I can't even draw anymore?"

"Your not gonna be an artist so you don't need to draw, but you can. Just no more of this...this filt."

Gar sighed and went out the door to school. He haven't spoke a word since that morning. He felt like he could drop dead at any given moment. At least then he wouldn't have to tell Raven to come to dinner and won't live out the most terrible dinner ever! It was time for lunch and Gar slowly walk into the lunchroom. His friends sat at the same table they always did staring at Raven. She had her head down sleeping.

"What's up with her?" Gar asked when he reached the table.

"Ssh. She's sleeping. She had to work late at her job last night." Kori said to him.

"Where does she work's anyway?"

"As Raven would say, 'That's none of your got damned business'." Kori said repeating the word's Raven said to her when she asked. The boys laughed at the sight of hearing Kori cruse. She did it before, but it was such a rare event and sounded so funny. Raven lift her head and everyone froze.

"Sorry."

The bell rang and they all went off to their classes. After school Gar waited for Raven in the hall. She came out with all of her books in hand. She didn't look at him, she never did if she 'worked' the night before.

"Raven, my mom want's to meet you. I guess she think's you have a bad influence on me, but don't take it the wrong way. She think's everyone is a bad influence."

"How does she even know about me?" Raven asked looking at her feet.

"Well...That's kind of a long story. Do you have to work tonight?" He ask hoping she did.

"No, I only work once a week."

"Oh, so I guess you'll be coming."

"I guess, yeah."

"We're going to this place called The Golden Coral."

"I know where that is."

"Okay, see ya then."

Gar sat with his parents and his brother. They were all waiting for Raven. Gar was worried and didn't keep eyecontact with anyone at their table. Raven finally came around the corner to the table.

"Finally! I felt like I was gonna die of starvation!" Chris cried getting up to the buffet. The rest followed. Raven stood at the salad bar wondering if she should start off dinner with one. Chris stared at Raven remembering the drawings. His eyes bruned holes on her back. Raven turned to him makng Chris blush.

"What is your problem?"

"Your hot."

"Um..."

Gar look over to his brother talking to Raven and hoped he wasn't doing something mortifying. He went back to the table and sat byhimself, but not for long. Raven sat in the seat in front of his.

"Your brother...is scaring me."

"The little worm often does that. He's not good with girls."

"Funny. You coud get anygirl at the school,but your brother can't."

"Yep. He says dumb stuff to them, but he can talk normal to one girl. She's his bestfriend. I used to be like that. Nervous, but that was before I was slap with all this charm and sexiness."

"Please, the closest thing to charm you have is that chain."

"And my sexiness?"

"I give it a five."

"What, oh c'mon! Like you can talk. You wouldn't know charm if it jump out and did the 'Beyonce' on you nose."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And my sexiness, Mr.Know-it-all?"

"Raven, your the most...the most...your the most seductive girl I've ever met."

For a quick three minutes it felt like they were on a date. A date-date. His parents sat down and Chris sat next to Raven.

"So Raven, Garfield tells me you have a job. What is it?"

"Well...um, I'm a...dancer. I'm a dancer."

"Oh. Like the girls in video's or..."

"I'm part of a society of about twenty, twentyfive girls and we dance for people in need of cheering up. It pays well, but I always give my profit away."

"Really, to a charity of some sort?"

"You could say that."

The two females continued talking. Gar could tell that his mom was impressed with Raven. They started talking in a high volcabulary then started speaking French,when Raven told her that she learned from a French friend of her's. The three males sat confused and knew little of what they where talking about. The time passed and they finally left.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off, it is getting a bit dark." Mr.Logan asked Raven before he went inside his house.

"I'm fine. I don't live that far from here." Raven lied.

He went inside leaving Gar alone with Raven.

"So um,Raven...I...uh..was wondering if, maybe.."

"Sure Gar, I'll go on a date with you."

"Really! And you um.."

"Yes, I had a good time."

"And you wouldn't mind..."

Raven gave him a small kiss and began to walk to home.

"Bye Raven!" He smiled.

"Bye Gar."


	4. To love, honor, and hate

**Thanku4the reviews!Sorry it took me awhile2update but to make it up to u i'm gonna sing theTTversion of jinglebells **

_**Jingle bells,  
Beastboy smells,  
Robin laid an egg,  
Starfire's pregnant; Raven's dead  
And Cyborg ran away!**_

**(If u say 'ew' when theres a kiss scene, thinks raven would be a librarian if not a titan, and thinks that BBxRaven aren't cute together then this fic is not 4 you and u really shouldn't be reading this dumb warning sign i just worte up cause i only did it cause i'm bored.)**

Raven sat in the kitchen with Kree and Tanjanika. Tan suck on her blue popcicle she just got out of the freezer,along with Raven and Kree.

"Lil Ray, I heard ya got boyfriend." Tan teased.

"He is not my boyfriend. And who told you?"

"Kree."

Raven look at Kree, who just smiled innocently with her now blue teeth.

"Does he know?" Kim ask from the living room, listening to their conversation.

"No." Raven softly said.

"Good."

"Yeah,gurl. If he knew that you were a stripper than he would dump yo ass. He's one of those high class guys."

"They'll take you for a spin, but they won't be with cha' for long."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Hell, if I had a man on the hill then I would be living it up with him! You know what I'm saying."

Raven listened to all the girls talk about Gar and how he would this and how they would do that. They didn't know him, but one things for sure, he wouldn't want to be with her if he knew what she does every week. Raven sighed and left her stick that once had frozen juice on it on the table.

Raven sat on the bleachers awaiting Gar to come.  
What if he did find out and leave me? Or I could tell him and then he'll leave me. But what if he doesn't leave? Why would someone have a relationship with a stripper? But we are friends and friends stay together no matter what, at least thats what they say on television.' Raven kept thinking about it while Gar walk on the field. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him, this was he's chance.

"Boo!"

"Aahh!" Raven jumped in surprise. Gar's laughter grew louder when he notice how pale she got. Raven's face turned red from anger.  
**Slap**

"OW!"

TT

"Raven! Raven! Raven please slow down!" Kori ran after Raven. Raven stop and waited for the girl to catch up. She was followed Vic and Robin.

"Yeah?"

"Damn girl. What are you, a trackstar?" Vic asked out of breath.

"Raven, would you like to join us to get a slush?"

"I...you see...um." Without any good reason not to go she agreed to go with them. They went to the berger jointand nothing really happened. Kori shared her milkshake with Robin, Vic and Gar teased, Gar made some bad jokes, Vic flirted with the waitress, and Raven sat quietly laughing on the inside.

"If it ain't Raven."

Raven look up seeing Micheal. She could have died when he sat down at the table with them.

"You know Raven?" Kori asked in disbelief that he could be a friend of Raven's.

"Yeah, it's been, what? Two years or so."

"So why haven't she said anything about you?" Gar questioned, not taking a liking to the young man.

"Well, I don't know. But I haven't heard much about you either,...what's your name?"

"Garfield."

"Not you, the girl." Kori look at him in shook.

"Your kinda cute. You wanna job that pays more than medium wage?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that!" Raven blurted out, making sure Kori didn't make this deal.

"Hey, you want my berger? I'm kind of full." Micheal offered Gar.

"I don't eat meat."

"What kind of _man _don't eat no meat!"

"How did you meet Raven?" Vic interupted the fight that was going tocome.

"Oh. Well, I saw lil' Ray in a dinner across town and..."

"Lil' Ray?" Gar interupted him.

"That's my little nickname for her. She's my little bity ray of sunshine." He pinch her cheeks like she was five as he said it. Then he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek he just pinched. The gang just sat there watching Raven get kissed and Gar getting madder by the second.

"C'mon Raven, let's go home." Grabing her by the arm, him and Raven went into his car.  
--  
"Ray, why didn't you tell me that you got a boyfriend! I find out from one of the girls."

"He's not my boyfriend.And I don't see what the big deal is, anyway."

"I'll tell you what the big deal is, I love you, woman. And you out here fucking around with some other guy and I can't get no damn love! Why you think I treat you the way I do, huh? Cause you speacial to me, Ray. And you act like I'm some type of monster. Hell, I gave you a home and a job and what do you do? Ya go chasing around some anti-meat eating, big-money, cartoon cat named, house on the hill, mother fucker."

Raven felt scared and for the first time since she started living with him, she cried. He loved her and she didn't love him and that could and would be a problem. Micheal's gruff expression soften for only a quick second.

"Raven, if you know what's good for ya', you'll stay the hell out of my way and get to this house before six." He got out of the car and went into the apartment. Raven stayed in the car, not sure of what she should do. Micheal wouldn't hurt her, would he? She never seen him hit any of the girls,but just because he haven't done it before, doesn't mean he won't. Some time past, she didn't know how long, but she didn't move out of the car. She might of slept out there, if Kree didn't came outside to get her.

"Raven, are you alright." Kree's face read worried and her eyes screamed scared.

"I'm fine, Kree." Raven wore a fake smiled. Her words meant nothing, Kree still was worried. Kree was like her sister and she would do anything for her.

"Let's go Raven, you got school tomorrow."  
TT  
Raven walked the halls of the school. Gar didn't come out to the field to see her like he usually did and she hadn't seen him all day. She only had one class with him, but they would see each other in the halls as they went to their classes. Raven sighed knowing he must hate her for what Micheal did. She sat alone in her normal table. The time went by slowly. The teacher was to busy yelling at students to teach. And Gar was ignoring her. The bell finally rung and Raven was pissed.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She angerly stared into his eyes getting the same look in return.

"Raven, why should I waste my time. You have a boyfriend and I'm not trying to ruin it for you."

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even like him."

"You went home with him and he kissed you!"

"I live with him and it was just on the cheek!"

"He gave you a nickname and why the hell is you living with him!"

"It's just a damn name that he gave to me and I live with him cause I work for him."

"What the hell is this job that you gotta live with for it!"

"I'm a stripper!"

"What?" Gar said in shock. That wasn't the answer he was expecting her to say. Raven didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away,but her legs wouldn't move. She felt like crying, but her eyes stayed dry. She wanted to die, but her heart kept beating.

"Raven I-I had no idea that...that you...I mean." He didn't no what he could say. Raven couldn't take it, she zoomed pass him.  
--  
"Lil Ray? You okay? Raven?" Kree asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "I'm fine, Kree." Raven lied in a soft sob. Kree rested her ear on the door, listening to Raven's footsteps.

"What's going on?" Micheal ask passing the hall.

"Nothing, Micheal." Kree softly said not trying to get him angered.

"Tell Raven she got a job tonight."

"But she already..."

"I said,she got's a job. Tonight!" He walk off to the next room where he was greeted by Raychelle.

Gar sat in his older,and only, sister's room. She had just left for college that Fall. He had two older brothers(twins), a sister, and his little brother. His older brothers moved to New York and works for their uncle in hispizza shop. He hated them. They would always do mean stuff to him, but his sister wasn't like that. She'd baby him and always knew what to say. He miss her, a lot. Since she left, he would just crawl in her soft bed and hope she would call so he could talk to her.

Knock..Knock..Knock

"Wendy?" Gar said in hope opening the door. It was Robin and Vic.

"Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Gar." Robin said making his way into the room.

"Okay, I know your down. So that's why I got us these." Vic smirked pulling out three cards.

"Fake Id's, great. If you don't mind, I wanna be alone."

"Gar, stop acting like a baby cause you gotta be a manly man to go where we're going."

"Oh yeah. And where's that?"

"A club."

"You said we got those Id's so we could get a R rated video game." Robin said.

"It's the hottest one in town!" Vic added to his earlier statement, ignoring Robin.

"And does it have a name?"

"Black Dragon."


	5. Power house

Raven sat at the bar, she had a while before her performance. She hated this place. Who came up with this whole 'stripper' thing anyway? Why do these men come down here to give girls money to dance on a pole? It was stupid! But it's the only to make a living, for some of these girls. Some cause they had to, most cause they did stupid things.

Raven gulp down her fifth drink that night. Holly was bartending that night. She only knew little about Raven cause most nights Raven wasn't there on her shifts.

"Another." Raven simply stated when her glass was completly empty. Raven felt herself getting drunk, but it didn't matter. The sweet juices took the pain away. At the time it did. Holly nodded and fix her up another drink. A man sat next to Raven. He seem to be heavily drunk and very tipsy.

"Hey. Y-you wanna dance?" He said to her clumsily. His breath reeked with liquor and the smell of smoke came off his clothes. Raven look at the man. If it wasn't for the fact she was getting drunk, she would of left or something. But she gulp down her drink and sat in the man's lap. She stared into his foggy eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Raven got off of him and unzip her jacket halfway. The man truned his head from the girl back to the bar. A few sips, not looking at the pale skined girl.

"No. I ain't ty..tryin' to see y-you. Sorry, I-I'm just a drunk. That's what my little girl said. She's trunin' nine today and she hates me." the man's eyes started to shine in the moving lights in the club from the tears building up. He took another hit and started talking about his wonderful baby girl and what a failure he was. He wasn't talking to Raven, really. More like thinking outloud on how he screwed up his life. Raven drunk more and more listening to the man's misfortunes.

"I think that instead of being here you should be with your family." Raven said to him, not really sure what she was doing.

"They don't wanna see me." he pick up his drink, but Raven stop him before it reach his lips.

"I'm sure your little girl would love it if you came to see her." The man look at her and then at his drink. He had to choose between that drink or his family. He got up and left. Raven smiled, a free drink. She gulp down the rest of his 40'.  
TTT

"Black Dragon? Sound's like a Chinese resturant if you ask me." Gar said to his friends in the back seat.

"Well, it's a strip club." Vic replied to his unknowing friend. Gar's mind went to Raven by Vic's words. Stippers.

"A strip club! That's worser than a normal club! Let me out of here." Robin said. They were in Vic's car now on their way to the club.

"Stop trippin'. Nobody gonna tell your girlfriend that you went to a club." Vic said searching for his cousin on the streets where he had said he would meet him. He was their way in. When spotted, Vic pulled his over.

"Where have been?" The dark skined boy yelled.

"I was looking for you."

"Whatever,man. Guys this is my cousin,Cole."

"This is your crew? Man, I hope you don't got a beef with nobody,cause those guys won't be any help. He's too skinny and he's one of those dress-up boys." Cole laugh, walking toward the enterance. They walk in with ease and nothing seem to be going worng. Ignore the smell of beer and the place wasn't that bad.

Robin kept his eyes closed trying to keep his mind on Kori and trying to ignore the half-dress girls. Vic danced with a girl with pink hair and Gar sat at the table where Robin was. For all he knew, every girl in there was Raven. Everybody there had the body of a goddess and the voice of an angle. Everyone was Raven! That chick dancing with Vic, Vic, Robin, any other female or male, and that gril on the pole...

Raven was on the pole on the main platform. Popping and cilmbing the pole, to hyped up on liquor to care. She moved her body perfectly with every man in the joint looking at her.

"Oh,Raven." Gar softly said. Noticing Gar, she quickly covered herself. Coming back to reality, ran off the stage.

"Dude, Raven's a..." Robin didn't finish his sentence, it was unbelievable. If he wasn't there to witness it, if someone told him that he would of laugh at their faces.  
Gar followed Raven to the back, of course using another route.

"Raven?" Kree asked as the gothic teen ran past her. Kree then followed her. Shortly afterwards Gar came in, unnotice.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Michael yelled out to her. Tears forming in her eye, refusing to let them fall, she tried to get out of Michael's reach. He grab her and held her tight. Moving his hands to places that didn't want to be touch.

"Let go of me!" Raven screamed. She wasn't afraid of him, not in the least. She just never had the strength to stand and fight him, just like she was with her dad. Not taking her warning seriously, he pushed her into the next room. Closing the door behind him. Kree, witnessing it all, ran out without thinking. Trying helplessly to open the lock door to help her friend. Crying in defeat, she banged on the door repeatly crying out Raven's name in complete fear. She listened to the sounds coming from the room. Screaming of pain came from both Raven and Michael. Not sure who was winning the battle, Kree cried more and started trying to open the door again.

After hearing her name being echoed,by Kree, in the halls, Gar made it to the door. Finding a sobbing girl and a door filled with horror.

"Where's Raven?" Gar asked in fear. Kree hit the door and sobed Raven's name.

Silence.

Gar looked around frantically to find some type of keys. He finally finally found some and hurrily unlocked the door. Michael stood hovering over Raven. Blood was on him and on Raven. Raven was on the floor breathing heavily in a sae mix of her and Michael's blood. Gar, filled with rage, jump out and attacked Michael while Kree went to aid Raven.  
TTT

Raven awoked in a pink and red room. No form of life,but herself. Sitting up, a jolt of pain flashed through her body. That's when she remembered what happened the night before. She remember the gory sight of blood and how she cut Michael with her nails...and how he slap her, but she was saved. By a closest friends. She slowly got out of the bed and wondered into the hall, still not knowing where her location was. Walking the long hall, she stoped when the sound of voices where heard. It was Chris and Gar, meaning she was most likely to be at his house.

"Chris, promise you won't tell mom or dad what happened last night or about Raven." Gar firmly told his brother.

"Promise, but how long do you think she'll be here before they find out?"

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna let her go back to that place, ever."


	6. We all know who I am

**_Okay, i hope u enjoied this story cause this is the last chapter...just kidding. The story strats with Rae's p.o.v about the last chap and the rest is Gar's p.o.v. RnR people! Also, I'm not sure how many laughs you'll get in this fic(main reason why i didn't make it romace/humor) so just in case u want a laugh here's a little something before the story-

* * *

Son of a Bitch! _**

Girl: "Forgive me father for I have sinned."  
Priest: "What have you done my child?"  
Girl: "I called a man a son of a bitch."  
Priest: "Why did you call him a son of a bitch?"  
Girl: "Because he touched my hand."  
Priest: "Like this?" (as he touches her hand)  
Girl: "Yes father."  
Priest: "That's no reason to call a man a son of a bitch."  
Girl: "Then he touched my breast."  
Priest: "Like this?" (as he touched her breast)  
Girl: "Yes father."  
Priest: "That's no reason to call him a son of a bitch."  
Girl: "Then he took off my clothes, father."  
Priest: "Like this?" (as he takes off her clothes)  
Girl: "Yes father."  
Priest: "That's no reason to call him a son of a bitch."  
Girl: "Then he stuck his you know what into my you know where."  
Priest: "Like this?" (as he stuck his you know what into her you  
know where)  
Girl: "YES FATHER, YES FATHER, YES FATHER!"  
Priest: (after a few minutes): "That's no reason to call him a  
son of a bitch."  
Girl: "But father he had AIDS!"  
Priest: "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

_Raven walked backwards, taking one step back with ever step he took forward. Her face remained emotionless, she fell on the small sofa. The male moved closer to her.  
"Get off of me!" I yelled, pushing the twenty-year old off of me. He slaped me at the refusal to access. Breathing heavily, I slaped him back. He punched me to the ground and started kicking me as well. I somehow grabed hold of his leg and twisted it, making him fall on the hard floor. I moved quickly, getting on top of him and punching him repeatedly till blood shed. He fliped me over and spit out the small amount of blood that was in his mouth. His face growing colder each second, he twisted my arm. I didn't allow myself to cry or scream, I knew thats what he wanted. He twisted it harder before throwing me onto the floor. He moved down in attempt to have his way with me. Kicking him off of me, I screamed. Scratching him all over with my sharp nails. Blood running down his face onto the floor, he made his way back on his feet. He kicked and punched me till I was bleeding as much as he was. Blood flowing out of me, I laid helplessly on the floor. I blacked out. Nothing but darkness I could see. I felt the presure of his body lean me before the door swung open.  
"RAVEN!" said a voice that sounded like Gar's. He was crying. I could hear him yelling and screaming at the twenty year old, pushing him off me and fighting him. Fighting hard with passion.  
"Raven! Raven, are you al'right? Speak to me! Say something Ray, say something!" Cried a soft femaled voice,Kree. Hearing a tare of fabric and feeling it's soft touch on the blood on my face. "Ray..." Tears falling on my face, I softly said Gar's name(for unknown reasons), still seeing darkness but knowing she was there. After that, I haven't a clue as of what had happen._

TT

Gar watched Raven eat the bowl of oat meal he had given her. Her left arm in a bandage from a first-aid kit and a band-aid on her forehead. Raven looked up from her breakfast to Gar. A scar on a bit below his eye and about three band-aids together on his arm to cover up a huge bruise, besides that he was fine. He told her the night before that she would live with him untill he came up with a plan. Raven just thought that meant she would be sneaking around the house till they graduated. After telling her that, the two hadn't said anything to oneanother. What could they say?

Raven handed him the empty bowl, trying her best not to think about the night before. Gar pointed to his sister's closet, that's where she would get her clothes from.

TT

_Micheal was too weak to fight another battle. I left him when I heard Raven said my name. I basicly cried seeing her body lay in a sea of blood. I picked up in my arms. The girl that came in with me headed towards the door and I followed her holding Raven in bridal style. She went out a back door to the parking lot._

_"We need to get Raven to a hospital." I said to the girl. She said nothing to me and continued looking around the lot. "Hey! I said something and you need to listen to me!" It was as if she couldn't hear me. Her mind too caught up in finding what she was looking for. _

_"Here it is!" She cried in joy. I saw that she was next to a car. I knew that car, it was Micheal's. "Can you drive?" She asked me. I replied, "I got a permit, but I can't drive at night or without someone over twenty-one." She stared at me like I was stupid. She unlocked the door and I put Raven in the back seat. She got in the driver's seat waiting for me to get in on the back with Raven. "How old are you? Do you even have a lisence?" She looked at me like I was speaking Japanese or something. _

_"I'm 18 and I know how to drive." I knew she didn't have a lisence, but she would look better sitting in the driver's seat if a cop came by. When I saw us pass a hospital, I got enraged._

_"Hey, gurl! We need to get Rave to a hospital!"_

_"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to drive. And my name is Kree."_

_"I don't care if your name is Bob, you just past a hospital and that's where Raven needs to be."_

_"Are you crazy! If we go to a hospital somebody's gonna ask how she got this way. Then they'll call your parents and aresst Micheal." I didn't really see what was so bad about that, other than the fact his parents would kill me for going to a strip club._

_"Then they'll find out about us and we'll get aressted for selling ourselves."_

_Selling themselves? _

_"You're a hooker too! Is Raven..." _

_"No, she didn't have to do anything like that."_

TT

Raven looked at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a red shirt that read 'I'm not that drunk yet' in black and blue jeans that Gar's sister had left when she went off to college. She peek out into the hall making sure no one was out there. She went down the steps and into the living room. She made her way to the door and ran outside. A few minutes later Gar came to greet her. They walked to the schoolyard and Raven frozed at the door.

"What's worng, Rave?" Gar asked her. She kept her eyes on the door, feeling sick and pain all over.

"I-I don't think I can do this. Vic and Robin was there too and they might of told somebody." Raven wasn't one that cared what other people thought, but to have the whole school know one of your secrets was something that bothered her.

"It'll be okay, Rave. I'm sure they didn't tell anyone."

Raven sighed and walked into the building. So far so good...

At first she got a few looks from the teens in the hall, but people stared at her a lot because of her dark ways.She past a few people that murmured things. Then another group that started smileing and laughing as she past by. Raven picked up her pace hearing and seeing more people. She started to panic and ran into her class. No one was there cause the bell didn't ring yet. Taking a breath, she started chanted a mantra to calm her nerves. Before she could completely calm herself she felt a hand grop her butt. She turned around seeing a red headed boy.

"You got a nice ass.-OW!" Raven slaped the male, her face turning red with anger.

"Hey, I guess I didn't do it right. How much is it for a quick dance on my desk here?"

They knew...

TT

_We reached my house and I picked up Raven and gave her to Kree. I unlocked the door and walked inside and Kree followed. Knowing my parents were still working, me and Kree went upstairs. _

_"Garfield Mark Logan, my supossed brother, where have you been? You had me worried sick!" Chris said to me with his hands on his hips as if he was mom._

_"Out of the way, Worm. Got no time for you." I pushed him out of the way and went into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit from the bathroom. When I came out Kree was in Wendy's room with Raven and Chris. _

_"What happened to Raven?" Chris asked, "And who's this chick?" Kree introduced herself and told the story to my worm of a brother. After cleaning Raven up and putting on some bandages we left my sister's room so Raven could sleep. We all sat in the living room for a while._

_"You're really pretty, Kree. How old are you again?" Chris said to Kree. He was flriting with her for a while now._

_"Eighteen." She replied. Their conversation was a bit of relief to her, taking her mind off Raven. The two continued flirting, Kree mainly playing. _

_"I think I should leave now." Kree had said getting up._

_"You're not going back to Micheal's place are you?" I questioned her. If she did then she would get killed and I wouldn't want that to happen._

_"No, after what happen I don't even think he'll let me in."_

_"Then, where could you go?" Chris asked her in concern. She shruged her shoulders giving the 'I don't know' gesture. _

_"You can stay here for the night." I offered getting much approval from my brother, he's such a sad case._

_"Then where would I go in the morning? And where could I sleep that night or the day after? I should just leave now." She gave Chris a peck on the cheek and gave me a short hugged. During our embrace she murmured in my ear, "Take care of lil' Ray for me and tell her I said sorry."_

_Before I could ask her why she was sorry she let go and ziped out the door. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Chris asked me in sorrow. _

_"I doubt it, Chris." I answered truthfully. _

TT

The bell rang and the students rushed in. Raven could hear her classmates talking about her and her no longer secret life. The day passed slowly. Many girls gossip about her along with the boys. Random guys flirted with her and flashed money in her face teasingly, just to see if she'll take. By lunch, Raven felt like she could jump off a roof.

"I can't beleive you two idiots said something!" Gar angerly scolded Vic and Robin on their way to a table.

"Hey Man, I didn't tell anybody. It was lover-boy over there that spilled his guts out to his girlfriend." Vic defended himself.

"Don't try to pin this all on me! I admit I did tell Kori, but you told at least five thousand people!"

"What! I don't even know that many people and telling Kori is like telling a million people. You know she can't keep a secret, even if she says it accidentally."

"Well, that's why your a meanie!" Robin cried, not able to think up of a comeback.

"Guys! This is just horrible. I can't go anywhere without hearing somebody talk about her." Gar interrupted them. He sat down in the seat in front of Raven, followed by Vic and Robin.

"Hey Raven." The three boys said in unison.

"'Hey Raven'...'Hey Raven'? Is that all you can say to me! Every person in this hellhole knows! Everyone! I can't even walk into a room without somebody stareing at me or talking about me or some guy thinking he can do whatever to me if he gives me a buck. Just a week ago, no one,I mean no one, would of even think about me that way. And now I'm the talk of the town. I have been insulted, abused, and pissed the fuck off! So before you go on with this little game as if nothing is going on, I think I'll just leave. Sleep with one eye open, bitches!"

"Raven, wait!" Gar yelled out to her, getting out of his seat to follow her.

"You think she's mad?" Vic stupidly asked.

"Yeah, you think she's gonna kill us?" Robin replied.

"Yeah, we fucked up."

TT

_The sun shone brightly on my face, awakening me and Chris. I looked up at the clock on the wall, 7:09. We made our way up the stairs and I stoped in front of my brother's door._

_"Chris, promise you won't tell mom or dad what happened last night or about Raven." I firmly told him.._

_"Promise, but how long do you think she'll be here before they find out?"_

_"I don't know. But I'm not gonna let her go back to that place, ever." He noded and he truned into his room. I thought I hear footsteps, so I went in the direction of the noise. I peeked inside Wendy's room seeing Raven sitting on the floor, chanting something. _

_"Hey, I'm glad to see you awake. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm meditating, it calms me. You know where Kree is? I want to talk to her." She said getting up._

_"Oh. Well, she left. I don't know where she went but she told me to tell you that she was sorry."_

_"Oh...Well, I hope she knows that I forgive her."_

_"I'm sure she does. Well, if you need anything I'll be right next door, okay?"_

_"Kay."_

TT

"Rave, I'm sure the guys didn't mean to..."

"Gar, it doesn't even matter anymore," Raven interrupted," What's done is done and there's noting I can do about it. Hell, why should I care if the school knows that I strip. I don't care."

"Raven."

"I don't know why I even try. No one cares. The only reason I even keep coming backto this place so I can get a shcoolarship to college, you know. So I can leave, get a degree and live a normal life. But I can never live a normal life, like you."

"Normal! What the hell is normal, Rae? My parents work all night into the day, my little brother thinks he can have a relationship with a 18 year old, my two older brothers are 21and live in New York with my uncle who thinks pizza is the cure to everything, my sister is like nonexistent, and me...I'm in love with a stripper."

Raven felt herself blush before she notice how close they were. She could feel herself moving closer and closer to him, like a magnet. Their lips only an inch a part and...

**Intercome:"Will Richard Garyson, Victor Stone, Raven Roth, Garfield Logan, and Kori Anders please come to the office. Please come to the office at this time."**

Raven jumped back from Gar. So close...

Her feet started to move and she began to walk to the office, Gar walking by her side. When they enter the room their three amigos were already there. The three timidly smiled at them in hope they weren't mad at them, but their minds were to caught up in the earlier event to even have a thought about them.

"I assume you all know why I called you here." Principal Wilson said to them.

"Not really..."

"Well, someone been saying that one of my students is a hooker." He said, eyes on Raven.

"I'm no hooker. I do not have sex with anyone for cash."

"But you do have sex?"

"No."

"So your a virgin?"

"Yes."

"So, Miss Roth, if your not a hooker then what are you?"

Nothing.

Seeing that she wasn't going to crack or answer him he moved on, Robin.

"Richard my boy, you are one of my favorite students." He smriked.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilson."

"Do you know anything about this rumor about Miss Roth?"

"Yes, Mr.Wilson."

"And that is?"

"That she and Mr. Logan are going out." Raven growled, Gar blushed, Kori smiled, and Robin and Vic giggled like little girls. This angered Mr.Wilson making him yell a loud shut-up.

"This is not a game! Now, Miss Anders."

Kori felt herself begin to sweat. "Yes." she replied nervously.

"Would you be so kind as to hand me that glass of water."

Kori smiled and got up out of her seat to get the glass.

"Okay boys, I already know what happen."

"You know that we went to a night club and saw Raven striping!"

"No, but now I do."

"Gar, you are such an idiot." Raven said wacking his head.

TT

Gar sat on the living room sofa next to Raven and Chris. His mom just off the phone with Mr.Wilson and was waiting for an explanation. Gar told the story of what had happen yesterday and the night before with help by Chris with the parts he knew. Raven just sat there lifeless with her head hanging low in shame. Soon after she yelled at them she dismissed Chris and Gar. She just stared at Raven.

"I'm..I'm sorry, Mrs.Logan."

"For what, sweety?" Her voice in a gantle and sweet tone unlike it was a few seconds ago.

"I lied to you and your family, got both of your sons tangled in my life, and I've been living in your house without your permission. And I think I should just go."

"Go where, Raven?"

"I don't know, somewhere."

"Raven, it's not that hard to see that my son is smitten with you and I have taken a liking to you too. All of us have. Your like family and in this family we always take care of each other. So you can stay here as long as you like."

Raven was a bit..shock, if you could call it that. Smitten? Family? Was she suposse to be Raven Logan now? It doesn't matter. She was living in a real home with a real family. And everthing that happened before was behind her, wasn't it?

* * *

**yeah yeah, i kno. a questoin- should raven drop out of school?**


	7. Part 2: Life off the pole

_**in popular demand Raven shall not drop out of school! YAY! (a lot of no's, a yes, and 1 maybe)

* * *

**_

"She's a what!" Mr. Logan basically yelled out.

"She _was _a stripper. And lower your voice you might wake them." Mrs. Logan warned her husband. It was near mid-night and they had school the next day, so they're sleeping.

"Marie, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. But I do think we should ask my..."

"No, I am not going to ask that women to live with us again. She hates me!" She interrupted.

"Gar is sixteen and would be at home with Raven, his girlfriend, without parent supervision. Can you think of one of the top things he would want to do with her?"

"Give me the damn phone, Mark."

TT  
_She's the prom queen; I'm in the marching band. She's a cheerleader; I'm sittin' in the stands..._

The music played from the radio alarm-clock. Raven got up and look around the room. She left Wendy's room cause it was just too girly. She's now dwelling in the twin's old room. The room was a dull blue and had a gray carpet. It had a bunk bed, a TV, and a small sofa that Gar told her never to sit on. She like this room better than the other one with all the fluff.

She walked down the steps into the living room to the kitchen. Chris was fixing a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Yo. Mornin' shortie!" He said to her, he talked loud and as if he had a lot of spit in his mouth. That's when Raven notice he was wearing overly baggy clothes, his pants were sagging, and wore aluminum foil on his teeth giving the terrible illusion he had a grill. Chris was indeed a wangster (a wannabe gangster).

"Um...Chris?"  
"Yeah."  
"Never mind, I don't want to know. Where is everybody?"  
"I do believe G-man's knock-out and moms chillin' with dad, they'll be out in a few. Would you help a man out and wake-up G?"

"Uh...Okay." She slowly backed away from the kitchen and went back up the stairs.  
TT

Gar's door was closed. She banged on the door a few times.

Nothing.

"Gar! Garfield! Gar! Wake up! You in there?"

Nothing.

She opened the unlocked door. The floor was covered with paper, dirty t-shirts, an old pizza box, and...eww! unclean underwear! The only area that was fairly decent was a desk. It had a lot of unfinished drawings and sketches. Raven look at a few of them, he was good. She then found a binder. It had photo's of family and friends with drawings identical to the photograph. Some where drawings of a bunch of random girls, some where girls he dated others only in his dreams. Every time she saw one that had one he once dated she felt a bit jealous but kept on going. Some of the pictures he wrote something, most of the time it'll just be a title or the person's name. Other's were like little poems. As she continued to look through the album, forgetting her reason for being there, she couldn't deny he had talent. She was now in the far end of binder with about ten or twenty left out of the three hundred pictures he saved. That's when she saw it, the pictures of her. Raven franticly flip through the pages seeing more and more drawings of herself nude. It was creepy and was scaring the hell out of her. She then saw one of her on a pole in a club similar to Black Dragon. She then saw a few more that one. She felt the tears building up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

So he drew some pictures of her as a stripper. She is one. She turned to the next page, another drawing of her. She was wearing a gown similar to ones worn by gods and goddesses in Greece and Rome. Her chest barely covered and there was a high split to her thigh, but at least she wasn't naked. Her hair was a bit longer and she had wings. It was titled Raven, My Beloved Angel.

"Raven, what are you doing in here? We're gonna be late for..." Gar stop talking noticing she was looking at his album.

_'Oh, god. She seen it. Maybe she won't be mad...I'm so dead!' _Gar thought staring at the motionless girl. She got up with no emotion.

"Rave, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Um...Well. For drawing those pictures of you."

"Why?"

"Oh. Well, um..."

"It's okay. "

"Really?"

"No it's not okay, you idiot!"

"Gar! Get Down here!" His mom yelled from down stairs. Gar's eyes seem to sadden as he left the room to the kitchen.

"Garfield Mark Logan, explain this!" Mrs. Logan yelled with one hand on her hip and pointing at Chris with the other.

"Mom, I don't know anything about this."

"Marie, I'm sure it's just one of those trends." Mr. Logan said putting his dishes in the sink.

"I don't like it! Chris go put on some appropriate clothing and go to school!"

"I'm a gangsta, Ma! And Your just a playa hater!" Chris eyes watered and he ran out the kitchen to his room. Mr. and Mrs. Logan exchanged confused looks while Gar laughed.

"That boy has a major problem." Mark sighed at his youngest son.

"Garfield, remember to come straight home from school. Mildred's coming." Gar's mom said to him, trying to forget what just happened.

"Visiting?"

"She'll be staying with us, just like she used to before your brothers left."

"Really! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Who's Mildred?" Raven said in a lowed voice.

"She's my mother-in-law and there grandma who refuses to grow-up." Mrs. Logan sighed.

"You better get on to school or you'll be late." Mr. Logan said pushing the two out the door.

TT  
Raven walked into the school building getting her recent stares. She spent some years with girls that were just plain crazy that thought she was the crazy person. She could handle the eight hours with people who taught she was a slut. The day past quickly (just the way Raven liked it) and it was already time to go.

"Yo, Gar. Wanna come over to place. Just got Wicked Scary3 The Video Game." Robin proclaim proudly.

"The game! That's not suppose to come out till next year, dude!" Gar said in excitement.

"Well, I got connections."

"Then what are we waitin' for, man. Let's go." Vic smiled, eager to get a highscore on it.

"Wait, you can't go. You gotta wait for Mildred to arrive." Raven reminded.

"Milly! She's coming back!" Vic smiled lustfully.

"Dude, you need help."

"It's not his fault she's hot." Robin smirked.

"She's my grandma, dude!"

"Your hot grandma!"

"You guys are sick." Raven said in disgust.

They all decided to go to Gar's house and wait for Mildred, Vic and Robin for hormonal reasons. Raven walked around the house helping the boys feed the pets. Raven never notice how many there where before she had to feed them all.

20 fishes,  
2 cats, and

4 hamsters. And who can forget that loud ass parrot that always sing 'I'm walking on Sunshine' at four in the morning and always asks Raven for her goodies every time she passes him.

The doorbell rung and the boys froze and made cold glares at each other. All ran towards the door, Raven slowly following. Vic made it to the door first, he opened it with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"Hey guys." Chris smiled. In return, Vic closed the door for getting him excited for nothing. Chris reopened the door and let himself in. "I hate you." Chris growled. The doorbell rung again,but no one had the chance to answer it cause the person let themselves in.

It was a women, she didn't look that old. Maybe in her late forties or early fifties,but could pass as thirty. She was tall and wore her brown hair up in bun, held together by two red and white chopsticks. Her green eyes was covered by red tented shades and she wore a black shirt with a picture of a dragon and some Japanese writing on it in red and white. She walked in and put most of her bags on the floor.

"Hello Milly." Robin and Vic greeted in timid voices.

"Richie Rich! Lil' Vic! Is that you?" Milly said in a smile, remembering Gar's pals.

"Yep."

"Well, I guess I can't call you that no more, huh Vic? You grew into a handsome young man."

"Thanks." He replied, blushing a bit.

"But I'm sure Richie Rich is still rich." The women smiled while Robin got red.

"Do you remember me? Your grandson?" the jealous boy asked making Milly smile.

"Of course I do, Gar." She teased.

"No, Gar's that stupid boy over there! I'm Chris."

"Who?"

The only bag she was still holding began to bark. Everyone's eyes darted to the bag seeing a scruffy furred dog's head. The dog jumped out of the bag and collided with Chris to the floor. Happily wagging it tail and licking Chris's face.

"At least someone remembers me." Chris manage to say through his laughter. Milly smiled and looked at Gar's smiling face.

"Hello my little kitten. Though, your more of a fat cat now." She laughed, giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Milly! Don't kiss me in front of people and just cause my name's..."

"Just cause your name is Garfield doesn't mean you have anything to do with the cartoon cat. I know, I know! You told me at least a million times. But it's not my fault your mom had to go name ya that." She cried out.

"And what's so wrong about me giving you some kisses." She then gave him another on his cheek. Vic watch, wishing he was the one she was kissing and Robin let out a small laugh.

"Grandma!" he whined.

"That's Milly to you, fat cat. And…what happen to your green hair?" She questioned, realizing his hair color.

"Ma made me wash it out the day after you left."

"Really. I tell ya, that women just makes me..." Milly stop in mid-sentence, taking notice of the quiet purpled hair girl.

"Hello, you must be Raisin. Gar told me about you."

"Raisin?" all the males question, their voices sounding like they were on the verge of laughing.

"Raven. My name is Raven."

"Well I couldn't read Gar's sloppy hand writing in those letters. And phones these days are so full of static, and once I think I pick up a radio station when I was talking to Buba and Bug."

"Josh and Jack." Gar informed Raven that Milly was speaking of his older brothers.

"So, Where does Lady G and me sleep tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll be downstairs this time. Next to Ma and Dad's room." Gar answered, pointing to her new room. She smiled and look at her bags then at the boys.

"Oh." They all replied before getting her bags and carrying them to the room.

* * *

_**RnR and sorry 4 the delay. My internet was off.**_


	8. Breaking away from drama

Saturday. The best day of the week. Most say Friday is the best, but do you get to sleep till noon on a Friday?

A Saturday afternoon is usually morning for Gar. He laid in his bed while everyone else was wide awake, living life. Raven sat on the living room sofa, trying to read. The two cats on the floor not to far from her playing with a ball that made bell noises every time they touched it. The bells noise seem to get louder and louder, plus more annoying. She closed her book. Wanting to destroy the two balls of fluff's toy.

"Hey Raven. You wanna watch "Life in Fur"?" Chris asked.

"Um.. What's that?"

Chris grab her arm and pulled her up the steps to his room. This was only the third time Raven had ever been in his room. It was clean, unlike Gar's. It was a normal room, a bed, a closet, two dressers, and a desk. He took a seat at the desk and offered Raven the other chair. The only thing on the desk was a few neatly stacked papers and a cup filled with pens and pancils. On the end they we're sitting at had the hamster cage on it. The cage was one of the colorful see-through plastic kind.

"You want me to watch the hamsters with you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's really interesting. You see the white one." He pointed to it. "That's Bella. She's been alone ever since her love of her life, Flint died." Bella laid in the middle of one of the tunnels.

"The brown one with the black V on his back is Fur Ball. He's having an affair with Rainbow, the bluish-black one. Though he's married to Sugercone, the yellowish one. Sugercone knows and got in a fight with Rainbow at the gym."

"The gym?" Raven asked, not taking her eyes off the hamsters.

"The area with the wheel."

"Oh."

"Anyway, that's how Rainbow's ear got chipped." He pointed to her injured ear, then continued.

"Now Fur Ball is back with his wife but his mistress is angry. Rainbow kept trying to attack Sugercone, but after Fur Ball hit her for hitting Sugercone she stopped. Rainbow is now trying to gain back Fur's love but Sugercone won't let Fur Ball out of her sight."

"Really." It was interesting enough, but kind of weird.

--

"So, Why did you call me here? Really?" Milly asked her son and his wife.

"Aren't you the one that said you were psychic." Marie said recalling a time in the past.

"I am, but I just want you to say it."

"Why don't you!"

"You want me here cause you don't want...certain things to happen while you two are out at the lab."

" Well...That was obvious."

"But I have already seen the future and you can not stop the hands of time. And anyway, the Logan men do that stuff around this age. Even my Mark with you."

"Mildred, my son is not ready for that type of thing or the effects afterward."

"Whatever, I'll be in my room with Lady G."

TT  
In a huge yawn Gar awakened from the dead. He walk down the hall to the bathroom and after the normal routine of getting morning freshness for the day he searched for Raven. Last night at dinner Milly said that it would be a good idea for them to get jobs so they wouldn't be stuck at the house alone while she was out with Chris for soccer practice. Even though the idea of having the house alone wasn't that bad, but what Milly has such a way with words...

"Rave?" He peek inside Chris's room seeing his brother and Raven sitting together staring at the hamster cage.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gar chuckled.

Chris smiled as Raven got up to Gar. "It's about time you woke up." Raven said with a snicker. The two left and when Chris was certain they were gone he took out a journal and began writing.

--

"So what kind of job should we get?" Raven asked looking through a newspaper. They sat in the park under the biggest tree they could find. "I don't know."

"Well what are your passions?"

"Uh..." Gar stuttered with a small blush rosining his cheeks.

"Not that kind of passion, idiot. I mean, what do you like to do and stuff like that."

"Oh well, I like animals. And I can draw really good. Oh, and I can sing."

" Well, I like poetry (reading it and writing it), tea, and..."

"Me?" Gar said in smile.

"Anyway, I was thinking..."

"How come you won't say it?" He interrupted once again.

"Say what?"

" That you like me."

"Well.. You know how I feel. Why do I have to state it."

"Cause some times a girl likes to told, as all." He said in a feminine voice with a southern bell accent.

"Well, I love you, Garla!" Raven replied in a low-pitched voice, resisting to laugh at the stupidity of what they were doing.

"I love you, too Ray!" He began to laugh and Raven put on a small smile.

"You know, Rave. I really do love you." He said after the laughter died down.

"I love you too."

The two stared into the other's eyes.  
A force bringing them closer.  
Their eyes closed.  
And their lips met.

On the other side of the park, watching the couple, stood a man. His jacket covering his neck down to his waist and sunglasses perfectly shaded over his eyes. The wind blowing his short black hair, he turns and walks away.

TT

"This place is sooooo depressing." Gar droned. The air stood inside a coffee shop painted silver and black. It was a simple place. Soft rock music playing in the background, about twenty or so tables, a bar, and a small stage.

"I haven't been here in such a long time. And everything is the same, not one thing about this place changed."

"I hope this isn't the place where we plan to get jobs at, is it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

A boy a year or two older than Gar came up to them. He was, of course, taller than Gar and his black and red hair went down to his shoulders. He wore normal black clothing under his silver apron that said 'The Black Café' in red and black. His eyes covered by his purple tinted shades.

"Hello. Would you like to order?" the boy asked.

"Hi Gil. It's me, Raven and I want to apply for a job with my boyfriend."

"Raven? Raven Roth?" The boy said in disbelief. He placed his had on hers, giving it a soft massage with his thumb. This making Gar jealous.

"It really is you, where have you been?" Gil smiled.

"Around. So you think we can get that job?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." He went towards the back and went through a door with a sign that said employees only on it. After a few minutes he came back with a girl wearing a Black Café shirt instead of an apron with a pin on it that read assistant manager. Her roots were black and went down to a red, like Gil's. Her eyes were a teal color and she had a mole under her left eye.

"Ruby, you remember Raven."

"Well, when Bat Boy told me Raven came back here and wanted a job, I couldn't believe it." Ruby flashed a smile and it grew bigger when she spotted Gar. "I see you got yourself a man, though you don't seem to have any similarities."

"We got one thing in common, we love each other." Gar said with no shame.

"How sweet. It's so sweet, I think I might barf." She said, sitting down next to them.

The four started talking and catching up with one another. Ruby made wise cracks at Gar and Raven's relationship, Gar and Gil arm wrestled (Gil won), and Raven smiled at how great life could be.

TT

Gar and Raven were on their way back to the house. Naturally, they got the job and would start the next day.

"I can't believe I lost to a guy that can't see. I'm not even stronger than a blind kid! But at least I was able to kick Michael's ass."

"Please, you kicked Michael's ass? I think I did that, you just got the scraps."

"Whatever, I did at least saved you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Now, tell me you love me."

"I love you." She said just to humor him.

"Now, kiss me."

"Gar, I'm not gonna kiss you in the middle of the street with all these people watching."

"You know Rae, I don't think I could ever understand you."

"It's impossible to truly understand me. Hell, I don't even understand me!"

"Well, I may not be able to kiss you right now, but..." He paused his sentence and wrapped his arm around her waist and brung her closer to him. "But I _KNOW _I can when we get home."

Raven got out of his hold and began to run.

"Where ya going?" He called out to her.

"Home." She yelled back, still running.

A huge smile appeared on Gar's face and he began to run to the house.

TT

_**

* * *

Nothing too exciting. RnR**_


	9. I'll hav a latte with 2 scoops of doom

Raven sat on Gar's bed as they continue to kiss. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Gar didn't try to move to far, knowing his limits and not wanting to mess this up. Their lips separated only for a quick minute to breath and say that they loved the other. His heat warmed Raven's body and his tongue dominated her mouth. She could feel her many barriers crumbling down and Gar must have known as well. Gar seem to smile while still kissing her. Then there was a small squeak for the door. The two teen jolted back from the other and look up to see a red Chris, obviously embarrass. But not nearly as much as the teen couple.

"Um...Sorry. I didn't mean to... I-I'm...you...uhhhh" Chris stood uncomfortably in front of the two.

"Look, Chris...we we're...I mean, you didn't... Just don't tell mom, okay! Please, please, please!" Gar begged his sibling. Chris nodded his head and edged out the room and from behind the door he said," Time for dinner."

TT

After school the next day they went straight to work. Gil was listening to music (not like he could read the magazines), Ruby was talking on the phone, Raven was drinking her tea, and Gar was _trying _to take the order a of some goth kid.

"For the last time, what would you like to order!" Gar's voice seem to echo around the small cafe, giving him cold stares from the few others that were there.

"Man, why should I order? In any minute we could all just die. So why should I even bother? It's pointless, everything's pointless actually." the goth kid replied, getting a few a'men's from the ones that were eavesdropping.

"We eat cause if we don't we'll die!" Gar said in anger, pointing out the logic.

"But in the end, were gonna die anyway."

"Yeah, but why starve yourself?"

"Who said I was starving myself?"

"I...You...FORGET IT!" Gar fumed, then walked over to Raven. Gil was on the stage.

"Everyone, now a poem from your local favorite- 'Goth kid'." Gil announced before getting off the stage. No doubt that the guy Gar was just talking to was now on the platform.

"Hey, here's something that just came to me as I sat at my table. I call it "The Pointlessness of Our World".  
Life. It's pointless. Eating. It's pointless. Breathing. It's pointless. This poem. It's pointless. Everything's pointless, in this world of lies." He said in a dull yet rhythmic tone. The small crowd snapped their fingers in approval, including Raven.

"Don't tell me you actually like that pile of junk!"

"What? It was...interesting. And he's kinda cute." Raven replied, teasing him.

"Well, I bet I can do a poem way better than him." He huffed, not noticing she was only playing with him. Gar pulled off his apron and walk onto the stage. He angerly gripped the microphone and placed it on his lips.

"Life isn't pointless! Eating isn't pointless! And Breathing is a natural function that you do without thinking! And it's not pointless! But that guy's poem was indeed, pointless and stupid!" Gar basically yelled into the microphone. The few customers simply ignored the green haired boy. Enraged, Gar began to speak again.

"You people are nothing! Were all are nothing! And so what if one day were gonna die! You should at least try! Try to enjoy yourselves on the planet. This evil planet full of animal eating monsters! Animal's are people too! Shit, we are animals! So every time they eat a chicken or some ham, their really eating one of us! Save the Animals! Save them so them can save you! Save the animals! Save the animals! Save the animals!"

Somehow in his act of anger he manage to start protesting 'the evil animal eaters' . The crowd chanted 'save the animals' at least five times before Gar got off the stage. The Goth kid came up to him and looked him dead in his eyes," Saving animals from the Man and his twisted desires, is not pointless."

Everyone seem to stop in a gasp. This would have to be the only thing that guy had ever said wasn't completely pointless.

"Hey Rave, I'm a gothic idol!" He said in pure glee. He was happy, too happy for the goths tastes. His anger was gone and that spark that made them feel was too. The dark teens went back to the way they were, just as nature intended.


	10. Chris' enteries to his life

Hey, I'm Christopher Mark Logan. Actually, every boy my dad spawned middle name is Mark. I guess he wanted to leave a _mark_ of himself in his sons...get it? A 'mark' in his sons...I know, it's lame. I'm not really the funny one.

Josh and Jack got the looks and the skills to do anything. Their really brave and girls love them. Gar didn't like them so much. They did bully him a lot when they lived here. Now they live in New York with our Uncle Tony. Uncle T., as we call him, is weird. He owns a restaurant and only sells pizza. It wouldn't be so bad if he had more than one topping and sold drinks! Josh and Jack works for him too.

Gar, well he's my favorite of all. But he loves Wendy more, I know. Well any way, Gar got the charm and the brains. He doesn't show how smart he is though. When they skipped him they planed to skip him up three grades. People started talking about him, and he got bullied a lot. He hid his insecurities by becoming a class clown, but he was funny. They decided just to promote him only a grade. Gar's also really creative, but "artist don't survive in the real world. Most artist don't sell a thing, until their dead." as mom would say. I think it hurts Gar for mom to stomp on his heart and spit on his dream of being an artist. But, I guess she's just trying to keep him from living a hard life and struggling to survive.

Then theirs Wendy. I'm a bit spiteful towards her. Not because she's Gar's favorite, but because she caused him so much pain. Wendy and Gar were close, but when she left for college it was like we didn't had a sister. At least Jack and Josh sends a monthly letter or two. But she was the perfect child. She had brains, looks, charm, talent, everything! She was spoiled with dresses and jewels, but just because she was mom and dad's only girl. I have to admit I am jealous of her, but I can care less of her now. I have new sister, at least in my eyes, Raven. Raven's prettier, smarter, and never ignored me or called me Worm. That's how I got the name, from 'her'. Then Gar started calling me that. It's an insult and it hurts me. It hurts to know that my only sister and my favorite brother thinks of me as nothing, but an insignificant worm that's not even good enough to walk on land. No! I'm so terrible I have to stay underground and be scum.

Me, theirs nothing great about me. My older siblings got all the good stuff and I got nothing. Well, I did inherited supernatural abilities from grandma, but I wouldn't dare expose it. Mom would hate, just like she hates Milly. Mom's a women a science and stuff like psychics fall into the category of pixies and dragons.

I remember some years ago, I attended a party. It was one of those fancy-smacy parties in mansions and you had to were a tux so that you looked as good as all the other beuatiful people. Mom and dad worked at this big company then, which is why they were invited. I was at least nine, Gar was 11, Josh and Jack were 16, and I can't remember what age Wendy was at the time. But I do remember she was wearing heels. One of the many companies there was Roth Inc. The owner had red skin and it creped me out. Wendy impressed everyone she met and Jack and Josh stood in a corner with two red headed girls. Gar made friends with a computer nerd and they talked forever, leaving me with the red dude. The red dude's wife smiled the entire evening, but it didn't seem real. She look like she was gonna have a break down at any moment. She was really skinny and wore a white gown that matched here perfect white teeth. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and it was hard to distinguish the color of her hair. A girl about Gar's age stood firmly by her mother side. She look just like her mom, but she didn't smile. She look like she was gonna cry, but she didn't say a word. The red guy never introduced her, like he was shamed of her. I wanted to talk to her, but I was afraid. I didn't know her name ,but I knew she was cute.

I remember thinking about the quiet girl when it got really quite and I was alone. I made up names for her since I didn't know her real one. My official name for her was Shayla, Shayla Rain. Shayla Rain Red-guy, that was her name. Well, that's the name I gave her. One day a express my feelings for 'Shayla Rain' with the family at dinner. Of course, they laughed. Josh and Jack made comments like was I gonna hit it, though at the time I had no idea what they meant. Wendy said that 'Shayla' was nothing more than my imaginary girlfriend and even if she was real, she wouldn't go out with me. Gar laughed at Wendy's comment. Her words cut me. I'm not completely sure if she meant that 'Shayla Rain' wouldn't be with me cause I was eight or because I just wasn't good enough for a girlfriend. It doesn't matter, it still hurt. I lost all confidence in myself and never spoke of 'Shayla Rain Red-guy' again.

Though I never knew her real name, she was my first love. Then I met Raven. I fell for her and hard. I guess it's because she reminds me of 'Shayla Rain'. But that didn't last long. She was meant for Gar and I won't interfere. She's like my sister, a better one than Wendy could ever be. And I would do anything for her. Kree. Kree was amazing and I would love to see her again. She help saved my 'sister' and she made me feel something I never felt before. I miss her and I wish I knew when she'll come back.

Gar never really had a love before Raven. When he was 13 he would yap on and on about girls, but not cause he love them. He just thought they werecool or pretty. Gar use to tell me all the time about the hot girls he meet and kiss and how Robin would bet him. When I asked him if he loved any of the thousands girls he told me about, he said it didn't matter if you love them as long as they make it easy. I didn't entirely knew what that meant at the time and I don't think Gar did either. All he did was quote our bachelor brothers Josh and Jack. I remember Gar telling me about their room when I was younger, they wouldn't let me in. He said that it was full of posters of naked girls and they had a drawer full of condoms. It took me by shock that they would even do something like that with us in the house. I reported this to mom and that's when Milly came to live with us for the first time. Sure my brothers were mad at me, but it was fun with Milly around.

Both Jack and Josh decided not to go to college and went off to New York to work for our uncle. Soon after, Milly left and Wendy went off to college leaving Gar and me. We all don't communicate much. But once ever year we have a some what of a family reunion at the park. Milly, Ma, Dad, Josh, Jack, Gar, Wendy, Uncle T., Aunt Roo, Lady G, Digit, and me. Our next one is a few days from now but I'm not too happy about it. I feel like an outsider to my family. Their so amazingly perfect and I'm just...me.

I'm psychic and can see the future. I often have dreams of people, even some I don't even know yet. But with this power, I have amazing burdens of pain. I'm afraid. I keep having these dreams that someone is going to shot at Raven. I don't know if it's just a dream or a vision. It's not the clearest one either. All I can recall is a dark figure standing with a gun not far from Raven, pointing to her stomach. Raven sit quietly and the gun is fired. Then darkness, just darkness. When I wake up from this my pillow is wet and I have a major headache. I just wish I can tell them about it, but no one would except me as a psychic. They barely except me as a normal person.

_**RnR.**_


	11. Meet the family

Milly sat in the kitchen mixing ingredients for her cake. Chris was helping and so was Mr. and Mrs. Logan. All was getting ready for the family reunion. Traditionally, Milly and Mrs. Logan make a cake and a dish. Mr. Logan makes potato salad, it's the only thing he can make. Josh makes a dish and Jack takes credit for it too. Uncle T. and his newest girlfriend brings a pizza, of course. And Aunt Roo brings Wendy's favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake.

TT

"Raven, calm down. Your just meeting a little bit of my family." Gar chuckled seeing a nervous Raven. Raven looked at her boyfriend and then at the floor.

"I just don't see why I have to go, I'm not family."

"You live in our house, we feed you, give ya clothes, and give ya love. And you even look like a Logan."

"I look nothing like a Logan. You guys have green or blue eyes and brown hair. You have peachy skin and elf ears!"

"Hey! I thought you like my pointy ears." Gar pouted, covering his ears as if ashamed. "And anyway, it doesn't matter how you look, it's how you feel. So, do you feel like you belong here?"

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Then that's all you need to be apart of this family." Gar smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, you should be getting ready. We leave in three hours."

TT

Raven sat at the picnic table next to the radio playing with the dial. Chris was playing fetch with Lady G and Digit, Aunt Roo's dog; while Milly relaxed by the duck lake with the other adults.

"Hey, you know who that emo looking chick is over there?" Josh asked his twin.

"No, but she's hot. I think it's time to put on the Logan charm." Jack responded with a smirk.

"No way, man! You got the last one and anyway, I saw her first."

"Josh, don't kid yourself. That smile can only get you so far. I got the full package and everyone knows I get more ass than a toilet."

"That line is so lame and the closest you got to getting some was when mom just kiss on on the cheek!"

"That's not true! And at least I wasn't acting all wiped a month ago because of some whore!" Jack snarled.

"Her name is Jennifer and for the last time I was so not wiped!"

"Josh, you were so punk out. I mean, you did her laundry! Her laundry, for God's sake."

"Well, I kinda like doing that. Free access to her bras and panties."

"Dude, that's just nasty."

"Whatever, Jack. Bet I get Emo girl out of pants by tomorrow."

"Bet. But I know I can do it, for 20 bucks."

"Cool."

The two went off towards Raven.

"Hey." Josh coolly stated. Josh was about six feet tall and had his hair hovered down over his face. His hair is brown with two streaks of red and his eyes were as green as the grass they stood on. Jack pushed Josh aside for Raven to acknowledge him. He look just like Josh but his hair was shorter and he had black tips instead of red streaks.

"I'm Jack and he's...not important. You want a drink or a smoke? Not that I do does things, but I could go get you some."

Raven looked at the two young men in front of her. Brown hair, green eyes, and their ears look a bit pointed- a definite Logan. It was obvious that they wanted something and she doubt it was meaningful conversation.

"Raven!" Gar cried running up to her. "Sorry I kept you waiting, but I had to do something for Milly." Gar then took notice to his older brothers.

"Whoa! Don't tell me Garfield got a hottie like this as his girl." Jack said in disbelief as Josh stared in awe.

"Yeah, she is my girl. Got a problem with it?" Gar growled.

"No, no, no little bro. I'm just impressed as all. You must have been through a lot of changes since we've been gone. " Jack made a smirk, leading his little brother to the other side of the park. Once out of hearing distance, it began.

"Who are you, where do live, and what the hell are you doing to our brother?" Josh quickly asked in a suspicious tone.

"I'm a person, I live on land, and I have done nothing to your brother."

"Smart-ass. I like it. You can come up to New York if you want, with Gar if it's necessary." Josh smiled. Before anyone could say another word Milly stood up and went over to Raven.

Milly took hold of Raven and yelled out to her family,"I say it's time to eat! But before we do I would like to introduce a very special person to you all. This is Raisin. She's living with us and is part our family in heart. Raisin, the lady in red is Roo and that dog over there is Digit. You've meet Buba and Bug and Wendy is...Have anyone seen Wendy?"  
--

"Wait Lady G! Come back! They're about to give out food, where are you going?" Chris followed Milly's dog as it ran happily. The dog didn't stop for a second and it was hard for Chris to keep up. They ran what felt like hours to Chris' feet. Then a miracle happened, Lady G stopped.

"I really should join a gym." an out of breath Chris manage to say. He catches his breath just for it to be stolen away again. Wendy sat under a large tree, smoking with her hair fizzled and wild.

"Wendy?"

"Hey, Worm. I see you and Lady found me. I guess you now you know I'm not perfect. Since you know that I smoke, you should know that I drink too, and I got a tattoo in a place that you can't say on the radio." She laughed but it was more pain than joy. She smiled and continued on," I also dropped out of college. It wasn't for me. But I couldn't tell mom or dad that there perfect daughter Wendy did these things. No, can't do that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to bare my burden. To share my pain with you."

"I hated you, but I shall forgive you for you ignorance and I'll just forget everything you just said." Chris picked up Lady G and started off to the site.

"You forgive me! Forgive me for what! You should be saying sorry to me! Your the reason I'm so miserable, Mr. Psychic."

"You know that I have visions and I only exposed them to you to keep you from dieing. If I didn't tell you, you would of died when that car came."

"Did you ever stop to think that I wanted to die?"

"Fix your hair, you look a mess." Chris said, ignoring her words. He began to walk the trail again with Lady G in his arms.  
--

Wendy appeared after a few minutes. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail and with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wendy!" Gar ecstatically greeted his beloved sister. She smiled and gave him a hug. When they stopped, Gar smiled grew bigger.

"Wendy this is Raven, she's my girlfriend." Gar announced proudly. Wendy stared at the frail girl. In her eyes, Raven looked odd and freaky. Wendy smiled and walk off to greet Milly.

Standing in the shadows of the trees, the man watched. He watched as they talked and laughed and how Raven seem to cling onto her boyfriend. The man smiled, "I hope you're enjoying yourself Raven. Cause soon, you'll be back where you belong."

_**hope u enjoyed. RnR and now look in my profile to see pics i drew of the peeps in my fics.**_


	12. Wendy

**_I just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers and faithful reviewers, for now I have 100+ reveiws. Dreams do come ture...  
This chap doesn't exactly picks up where the other left off and mister mysterious identity won't be revealed till some chaps later

* * *

_**

Gar sat next to Raven in the car on their way home. On the other side of her sat Uncle Tony, who didn't stop talking about the "miracle food" he sells and eats everyday. Once at the house, everyone was assigned their rooms. Wendy got her old room and Raven gave up her room to give it to it's original owners, so she'll sleep on the couch. Uncle T. and his girlfriend will sleep in the extra bedroom next to Milly's. Aunt Roo was smart enough to rent a hotel room, but she had to leave Digit at the Logan's house.  
TT 

Gar sat next to his rare beauty as she tried to warm herself in the blankets Gar had given her. He stared into her eyes then looked her up and down and wished that he had made an effort to get to know her sooner. She's just so beautiful. He thought that maybe if he had been her friend before Robin betted him those many days ago, that maybe just maybe she wouldn't have been through so much pain.

"What are you looking at?" Raven question, slightly freaked out by his long stare.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." His face flushed in pure embarrassment. He hopelessly tried to divert his eyes from the gothic angel, but failed. Her eyes glowed, her hair seem to shine as it flowed down to her neck, and her skin glowed in a sweet aura. She was radiant. So radiant and so majestic that he felt weak. The enormous craving for her seem to grow with each second that went by. Lust surrounded him and fogged his mind. He couldn't think of nothing but her and how he wanted her skin to touch his and so on. She turned to him with a look that made his heart beat fast and his palms became sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I..I-I'm okay." Gar barely manage to say. His thought seem to be close and his voice was a bit high-pitched and dry. Raven yawned then made a small smile.

"You thirsty? I mean your mouth seems dry."

"I-I...yeah."

Raven got up and the blankets that covered her felled to the floor. She wore black silk nightie shirt and shorts. It showed off her curves and was a bit old so it was kinda tight. It was snug on the top and the shorts stopped only a few inches from were it covered her butt. The sight made Gar even more anxious. He felt like a beast was inside of him longing to come out.

"Y-you know what, I-I think I'll just go upstairs and...and take a shower. A nice cold shower, s-so I'm just gonna go." Gar stumbled his words. He got up from the sofa and made his way up stairs.  
TT

Gar laid in his bed. He sighed and took a sip from his ice water. A knock on the door and Wendy appeared.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"Gar, baby bro, we need to talk."

"Um, okay. What do ya wanna talk about?" He asked letting her in his room.

"That slut whose sleeping on our sofa." She said with a hint of anger.

"She has a name and she's not a slut!" Gar yelled at her, enrage that she would insult Raven.

"Look Gar, I don't know what's been going on but.."

"That's right, you don't know what's going on because you never took the time to write or call anybody. And what gives you the right to call her a slut!" Gar interrupted.

"Look Garfield, she's a stripper. I know this for a fact cause I saw her in a club once. And everyone knows that all strippers are whores. Its just the way it is."

"You think I don't know that she _was_ a stripper. I know, she told me. Also, Raven is a lot of things but a whore ain't one of them. She made some mistakes and she's been through a lot. And she did strip, but just to survive. She doesn't anymore, now she lives with us."

"Bull shit! This is just some bull. If I told mom and dad that I smoke and drink, they would go berserk. But they adopted a little street rat whore! This is some bull shit."

"Wait a minute, you smoke...and drink?"

"Yeah, and so what if I do? I'm pretty sure your bitch downstairs did it too. I also have a tatt right above my...female area, you wanna see?"

"No! Are you crazy!"

"Maybe. You wanna drink? I got loads in my bag, just got finish with three a few minutes ago."

"Wendy, please leave." Gar said impassively.

"Man, I hate my life." Wendy proclaimed as she walked out the door and slammed it hard. Raven stood in the doorway with a face that could make the devil whimper in fear.

"Get out of my way, slut." Wendy practically yelled as she tried to walk around Raven.

"First of all I'm not a slut, so don't address me as one. Second, I heard everything you just said about me."

"So there's no reason to repeat myself, whore."

"If anything, your the whore. Smoking and drinking and sleeping around."

"I know Miss Prostitute ain't talking." She sassily said, getting closer to Raven. Her breath reeking of beer.

"I did not and never will sell myself in that way for money or anything else."

"I hate you! I hate your ass so much! I just hate my life so much! And your one of the many reasons why."

"Me? Bitch, I barely know you! And I don't see why you could possibly say you hate your life. I would kill to have a life like yours. My mom died. Also when I was younger, I was beaten everyday until my dad kicked me out. Then I had to live with twenty other girls and an insane man that tried to rape me. I striped for I don't know how long until the day Mrs. and Mr. Logan took me in. So don't be telling me you had some hard life. Your just a stupid, pity little girl that thinks that the world should cater to you. Your just pathetic."

"At least I'm not a psychotic, gothic bitch."

Raven pale face was now heated with anger and the hall they stood in was no longer empty. The four boys were watching and listening to them. Raven's hands were balled into a fist. They shook with her trebling body that was full of hate and anger.

"What? Afraid to hit me, Raven! Well, I guess your just afraid that the Mrs. and Mr. Logan gonna kick you out. I guess that is your life story, getting kick out. Nobody wants you Raven and no one ever will." Wendy mocked, noticing her body.

Raven then punched her. Wendy felled to the floor from the impact. Raven jumped on top of her and continued punching and slapping her. All of her hidden anger revealed itself. One hit for what Wendy said, a harder hit for what Michael did to her, and the most powerful punch ever for her father and what he did to her and her mother. Blood was shed and Raven was causing it.

"Your nothing but a stripper and I hate you." Wendy coughed. Raven ringed her hands around Wendy's neck. The color in Wendy's face disappeared. Raven stared straight into Wendy's eyes as hope and life vanish from them. It was clear that Raven wasn't going to stop until Wendy was dead. Gar and the others ran out of their rooms to get Raven off Wendy. Jack and Josh pulled Raven off Wendy and Gar and Chris got Wendy.

Wendy's nose seem to be broken and blood oozed out of her nose, bottom lip, and from a cut on her cheek. Her left eye was black and her breathing wasn't normal. Raven looked at what she had done to Wendy and her anger immediately was replace with sadness and regret. She had just beaten a person so brutally for things that they had nothing to do with.

"Wendy? Wendy? Wendy, speak to me!" Gar stared at his sister with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to get mom and dad." Chris proclaimed, going down the stairs. Jack and Josh sat with a crying Raven, unsure of what to do. Milly, Mrs. and Mr. Logan arrived up the steps with Chris behind them.

"Oh, my God! What happen here?" Mrs. Logan cried out seeing her only daughter on the floor with her face full of bruises and blood. Mr. Logan pickWendy up in his arms and carried her down stairs and to the car.  
Everyone followed except Raven.

TT

They staid at the hospital over night and came home the next day. Wendy wasn't dead, but she will stay another night before they will release her. No one talked and the house was silent all day long, not even the animals made a sound. Raven locked herself inside one of the three bathrooms in the house and it started to scare them.

Raven sat on floor with her back laid up against the door. She held a bloody razor in her hand and on the other arm blood ran and dripped to the floor. Raven sighed. She did this when she lived with her dad, but stopped after the time her blood got on the floor and Trigon hit her mom for it. But now that she's gone, there's no fear that he'll try to hurt her.

Chris knocked on the door, but got no answer. "Raven? Raven, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." Raven hesitantly and softly replied.

"You haven't eaten all day. You must be just a little bit hungry."

"Please, go away." Raven whimpered from the other side of the door.

"Okay, but Raven, just know that you can't be blamed for what happen. She did started it." Footsteps were heard in the distance. Once it was no longer heard, Raven sliced her arm with the razor once more.

--

"She says that she isn't hungry." Chris explained to his family. Chris glance at Gar's face that had no emotion.

"Aren't you gonna do something, Gar?" Chris asked, a little angered that Gar haven't done anything.

"If she wants to starve, then let her starve. If her minds made up, there's nothing I can do." He replied in a rare monotone voice.

No one said anything of it cause they didn't know if they should be angry with Raven or feel sorry for her. They ate their meal and went to bed with cold hearts and hot tears.


	13. Damn the scars that bleed my blood

Wendy arrived back to the house the following day. The doctor found alcohol andtwo types of drugs in her system, so Wendy was forced to confess her drug and alcohol uses. Wendy will live with them as a tenant, cause she is legally grown. Josh and Jack left with Uncle T. and his girlfriend after a few hours of Wendy's arrival.

TT

"Gar, you and Raven need to head out for school." Milly screamed up the steps. She looked at Chris who was stuffing books into his bag. He looked mad. It wasn't the usual grumpy face kids make when in the morning because they have to go to school, no it was pure anger that cover his face.

"You okay, Chris?"

"Yeah...I guess...maybe...no."

"What's wrong?"

"Gar's mad at Raven for hurting Wendy and Raven's sad with herself for what she did. Raven also haven't been out of her room. Wendy's living with us. And the whole thing is upsetting." Chris sighed, hurling his bag onto his back.

"Gar's just having mix emotions right now and Raven's going through a process. But what's wrong with Wendy staying with us?"

"Nothing Milly. I got to get going now or I'll be late for school." With a quick peck on the cheek from Milly, Chris walk out the door. Gar came down the stairs and walk out the door without a sound. Raven came down the stairs wearing a black long sleeve shirt. She walk out the door and headed to school.

TT

Kori smiled when seeing Raven's face, but Kori face sadden when seeing the sadness in Raven's eyes.

"What is the matter, friend Raven?"

"Kori, have you ever done something you just wanna take back?"

"Raven, there's no reason for you to dwell on things that happened in the past. Just like you shouldn't stress about the future. Live the present and don't let the world knock you down!" Kori said positively.

"Thanks, I guess that helps."

--

"Gar, all day you had that depressing scowl on your face." Robin pointed out, turning on the Bunsen burner.

"Yeah dude, you have been mope lately. Thought you would be hype since Wendy's back." Vic said while copying the formulas from the board.

"Actually, Wendy's the reason I'm sad. She yelled at me and said fowl things about Raven. Then Raven beat her to a pulp. Even though Wendy probably deserved it, I hate the fact that she put Wendy in the hospital." Gar drifted, mixing unknown chemicals into the tube. The chemicals watery juices turned green in the tube. The science teacher walked around the class examining the students work.

"Nice work, but next time try to keep it down boys."

"Yes, Mr. Green." the boys said in unison. Once he went on to the next few students their chatter continued.

"So your mad at Wendy or Raven?" Vic asked, still taking down notes.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I'm upset with myself."

"For what?" Robin asked as he click off the Bunsen burner and cleaned up their area.

"I don't know."

"You can't say you hate yourself and not have a reason as of why." Robin replied.

"I guess cause I always saw Wendy as my perfect loving sister. And now that I know she's not perfect, I hate her."

"That's not right. She's only human, you know." Vic said though his eyes were glued to the clock that hung on the wall.

"I know, but I just wanted to inflict pain to her. But when Raven did it, it made me feel so sad and sorry. I felt hopeless and weak for the first time in a long, long time. And I don't like this feeling. This feeling Raven gave to me."

The bell rang and it was now time for lunch. Kori and Raven went off to get the guys, even though Vic wouldn't dare be late forit is meatloaf day. The boys gather their books and went off into the halls.

"Hey, guys." smiled a bubble gum chewing girl. She wore a school sprit shirt, that is only given to cheerleaders, and pants that have rhinestones on them. She twirled her bouncy blonde hair as she blew a bubble.

"Hey, Easy...I'm mean Tiffy." Robin greeted the girl. Tiffy was one of the many girls Gar had been betted to go out with and did. On their first date she offered to give herself to Gar, but he refused to go all the way with her.He wanted to save himself for someone he loved, though he didn't tell this toVic and Robin. He didn't want to sound girly so he told them that they did do it.She had been trying to get back with him, but of course failed.

"Gar-ry, when are you gonna take me out again? I know your tired of that gothic loser by now." She said in a kissy voice.

"Look, Gar's not in the mood for your pathetic-ness. If you don't mind, I would like to get to lunch. It's meatloaf day!" Vic said, trying to walk around the girl to get to his meal in the lunch area. But he and the other two were once again blocked by the girl.

"Gar-ry, I know you still love me." Tiffy basically whined, pouting her lip and making sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, Tiffy, but I just don't feel that way about you. Now I need to go." Gar calmly said to her.

"Well, maybe you just need a reminder of what we had."

"We didn't have anyth...," Gar was interrupted by Tiffy's lips on his.

Kori and Raven walk upon the scene. Everyone stood in shock and/or fear. Raven's face showed no true emotion, but her eyes. Her eyes showed sadness and hatred. She turned her head away from Gar and the others and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, then ran off.

"Raven, wait!" Gar cried out to her. Pushing Tiffy out the way, Gar followed Raven.

"C'mon, when need to help friend Raven." Kori yelled.

"But, meatloaf!" Vic sighed, wanting his lunch.

TT

Raven stood in front of the mirror in the locked girls restroom. She stared at herself, how stupid and ugly she felt. ' Who could blame Gar for kissing that air-head cheerleader. She's prettier and popular. And I'm just...ugh!' Raven thought. Then Wendy's words came to mind, that everyone kicks her out and nobody wants her. Her words seem to be true. Raven opened her black satchel. A note, papers, a dull pencil...Kori's make-up mirror!

Raven threw the compact to the floor, breaking the glass. She pick up one of the shattered pieces and sliced her arm a few inches away from the other cut marks, not wanting to open a old wound.

The knob on the door twist in turned in vain to open the locked door. "Raven! Raven, are you in there?" Gar's voice made it's way in the room.

"Raven, get out of there. You making me miss the meatloaf." Vic voice boomed.

"Let Gar handle this, you carnivore freak." Robin's voice came in, though it wasn't directed to Raven.

"Raven," Gar sighed," come out, please. Tiffy doesn't mean anything to...Oh hi Mr. Wilson, principle, sir. Didn't see you there."

"Who ever is in there, unlock this door and come out now!" yelled the angry man.

Raven pulled down her sleeve and picked up as many of the glass shards as possible and threw them in the garbage. She cut her pinky finger and cursed it. She opened the door with her pinky in her mouth, sucking the blood.

"Ms. Roth, you have already brought enough shame to this school. So please try to keep a low profile, there are already some parents wanting to kick you out of the school and I suggest you stay out of trouble." He groaned then walked off.

"Raven, I..." Gar started, but Raven stopped him.

"It's okay, Gar."

"Well, now that that's settled, can we please go to lunch!" Vic pleaded.

"Yeah, lets go." Robin leaded and Vic and Kori followed.

"Raven, are you really okay?" Gar asked.

"Yeah."

"You coming?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'll be on the football field bleachers."

"Want me to come with?" Gar asked.

"No, I want to be alone."

"Oh, okay. See ya." Gar catch up with his friends. Raven watched as he left. She slowly made her way to the field, where it really began.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to RnR! Also, on an unrealated note, my older sister has a story on the site. Her pen name is Inunessa and her story is based on the totally hot anime show Inuyasha. Would you guys be so kind as to read AND reveiw her fic. it would mean so much and if she gets at least two reveiws from my oh so lovable reviewers i'll update. If she doesn't then i wont update till school starts for me and thats like three months away! BTW this isn't blackmail so no legal charges plz (go to my profile to get the link) Oh and just in case ur reading this Ravenmasteroftele, I just wanna say, I lied! Hahahahaha(but i do expect something from you sometime this month!)_**


	14. Tears and rain

**_I slightly change the summary of this story the other day. I changed 'pimp' to 'crazed man' simply because I don't really see Micheal as a pimp(he isn't gangsta enough and has no street cred). He's just wants some ass and some fast cash, but he isn't worthy of the title pimp! He's just a young white man trying to play a hard black man's game. And I keep trying to remind myself that these characters are not ghettolishous black people(whom I'm surrounded by everyday and I'm sure you are too. if not a person, then by the media!). And I'm sorry if what I just said offended anyone, but I believe what I said is ture. And I'm not sterotyping the african-american race as all being gangsters and durg dealers, cause that's not ture( i should know I'm black). And I'm not saying that people of the white race can't be ghettolishous or be gangsters, because that's not ture( i should know, I'm white as well- I'm 7 different races in all but I'm seen as black because my mom is black and my dad is part black. So I'm not being racist in any kind of way). The point is, Micheal just isn't the street running type. He's just a sad little man hopelessly in love with a girl that doesn't love him and now's he's homicidal. So I guess we can all agree that Micheal is a sad, sad crazy little man. And if you can't agree with that, then your just being difficult!

* * *

_**

The days have passed and everything was back to somewhat of normality. Mrs. and Mr. Logan are busy at work, Milly is making lemonade with all the lemons in her life, Chris does some weird things, and Gar and Raven's bond is getting better. If it wasn't for Wendy and her unwanted comments and Raven's cutting, everything would be the same as before. 

TT

"Raven, you wanna go out to eat and maybe go to the movies or something?" Gar asked a bit insecure. No matter how long or how many times they been together on dates, Gar always felt nervous in fear of rejection.

"Sure, Gar." Raven replied.

"Cool, lets go!"

"Now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Gar grabbed her and took her down the stairs. They stop when seeing Wendy. Her bitter-sweet smile put a frown on both their faces.

"Hey, you two going somewhere?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can't. I'm going out and somebody got to watch the house till Milly gets back with Chris form soccer practice."

"Why?"

"Because Mildred lost her key again and needs someone here to open the door when they get back, so bye." Wendy smirked and went out the door.

"I hate her." Raven mumbled to herself before going upstairs to her room.

--

Gar decided to leave Raven alone, but as time went on without a sound from Raven, he went to her room.

Gar knocked on her door and Raven jumped. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and tucked the bloody razorblade under her sheet. Raven opened the door and Gar made his way in.

"Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

Gar made his way to the bed and sat down. Raven froze, praying he wouldn't find the blade.

"Raven, I'm worried about you. You've been more distant than usual and your not eating much, anymore."

"I just haven't had much of an appetite lately, it's not like I'm bulimic or something."

"Well, it's not like I've been Mr. Perfect. I feel weak. Maybe it's because I haven't told you that I was sorry and that I love, cause I do. And I just want you to know that I do care, even though sometimes my insecurities keep me from showing it. I want to make a pact to you Raven. A pact that we will never fight or inflict pain on each other, okay?"

"It's a deal."

Gar got up and the sheet moved with him, revealing the bloody razor. "What the hell...Raven!"

His voiced seem to boom like thunder in Raven's ears. Gar quickly moved over to Raven and grabbed her wrist. He pulled the sleeve of her shirt and saw the many scars that laid upon his lover's arm. He stared at her scared arm, his eyes full of fury and sorrow.

"Raven, what are you doing to yourself!" He yelled in anger, his grip tight around her arm.

"I don't know. The emotional pain was too much so I covered it by doing this, then I just did it every time something upsetting happened."

"Raven." Gar's voice tendered. He loosened his hand and took Raven in his arms for an embrace.

"It's okay, Raven. You can cry and I'll cry with you. Not because we are weak, but because we are strong enough to take on our fears. And as long as we have each other there's no reason for us to cry again." He sobbed as he whispered in her ear. Raven allowed her tears to fall on his shoulder as he did the same.

"Raven, I want to know everything. All the bad and good things that ever happened to you, so that I can honestly say I know and love you." Gar said in a sob after a few minutes of crying together.

"If you do the same."

"Of course."

"Well," Raven started," I once lived with my Mom and Trigon. Those weren't really happy times. My dad, Trigon, owned one of the biggest companies in the state. It was a stressful job, to say the least. He wouldn't feel like playing with his baby girl or talking to his wife. So my mom had to be perfect. When ever things didn't go perfectly, he would snap and hit her. Even when he knew I was in the room." Raven softly said. As tons of flashbacks filled her mind, she continued to speak of her past.  
"Then when I was twelve, she was murdered by Trigon. He didn't go to jail, though. He's too powerful, way too powerful to let himself be put in jail. Anyway, after her death the company was falling and that made him crazy. With my mother gone, he abused me. And it just got worse when the company had to sell. I got more and more scars everyday. If not physically, then emotionally. We lived off the money saved in our accounts and he had to do 'low rate jobs'. We had to move to a house not that different from this one, he hated it.  
And when I was fifteen, he kicked me out. He kick me out the same day I met Michael. With no place else to go, I moved in with him. So for the next three years I lived in that ran down apartment and striped at the Black Dragon. Though it was just three years, it felt much longer. The only good that came from that was that I got to meet Kree. Now, I'm on my last year of school, living with you and your family. And I guess, I'm happy."

Gar wore a small smile. Happy to know that she's happy with them and that she told him. He sighed and looked into her violet eyes. He just stared at her beauty for a while, before speaking.

"My life isn't as bad or interesting as yours." He simply said. "I'm just seventeen and I'm graduating a year early. In my four years of high school, this year have to be the best and the worst."

Raven waited for him to continue. Gar took a breath and started to talk again.

"My life. My mom and dad works for multiple companies and I barely see them. They never encourage me in my artistic dreams, but it's not like I'm good enough to make any money off of it. My brothers left to New York, my sister left to college, and then Milly left. And soon my friends and I would be separated when we go off to college. I felt like I had nothing. Then you came and things got better or worse, it's kind of hard to tell. But I know I love you and I never want to live without you.  
Now that Milly and Wendy is back, it doesn't really seem to matter. I don't need them as much as I thought I did. Cause all I really need is love, your love."

Thunder clapped and rain began to fall. Raven sighed and moved into Gars arms. They sat in silence, listening to the rain. They sat on the floor, Raven's back against his chest with his arms round her waist.

"I hate the rain." Raven said, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Gar asked in a soft tone.

"It was raining when I moved in with the girls and Michael. Every time it rains, I think of that night and all of my pain as a stripper."

"Maybe you just need to do something so fantastic that when it rains you'll be full of joy." Gar suggested. He tenderly kissed her neck before slowly getting up. He motioned towards the door but stop when hearing Raven's voice.

"Gar, would you stay with me tonight?"

A smile appeared on his face.

"Sure, love to."


	15. After the rain

Raven awoke in her bed, Gar next to her. Gar's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Raven, knowing that he took her virginity the night before. Raven laid her head on his bare chest. Gar ran his fingers through her hair, playing with each strand.

" Gar, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Gar, was I...your first?" she asked somewhat nervous and felt slightly stupid for asking, "I mean, I know you've dated a lot of girls and..."

"You were my first and you are my only."

"We got school, you know."

"I know, I guess I should go get ready." Gar sweetly kissed Raven's lips before he exited.

TT

Three months had passed since that night. School was almost over and prom was coming up in a few days. Raven stared at her body in her new dress that Milly made just for her for the prom. It was a short black dress that barely went passed her knees with red trimmings on it. The top part of the dress resembled a crop top. The dress was a perfect fit, but Raven wasn't looking at her gown. She stared at her stomach, knowing that this secret she literally held inside of her could ruin everything. She didn't want to go to prom, especially after she realized in a few months she'll be a mother, but when Milly gave her the dress she decided to go anyway. She had no clue when and how she would tell Gar or if she ever will tell him. It was a difficult situation. She then remembered some time ago when Kree had a miscarriage.  
Kree was sad when she found out about the baby. Not that she didn't want the child, but because she didn't want her child to go trough abuse and pain in Michael's apartment, the way she did in her mother's home. After a week or so of thinking, she realized that she needed to leave. Leave Michael, the men, the club, the entire sinful lifestyle behind. Kree's unborn child gave her the courage and strength she needed, but a day or so before the day she had planned to leave, she fell and lost her baby. Afterward she felt weak again and stayed there with Michael and the other girls. She cried for every night in that year of her loss.

Raven made a determined face, she will have her baby. She will have her baby and together they'll have a great life, just like Kree and her child would have been. She then smiled, in the memory of Kree. She placed her dress back inside of her closet and slipped on a big blue shirt. Though she was barely showing at all, she thought she be on the safe side and keep herself covered and unnoticeable for as long as she could. She walked outside of her room to the kitchen downstairs. Wendy and Gar was watching TV together in the living room, their relationship had gotten better but they weren't as close as they use to be. Chris sat at the kitchen table, writing in his book and trying not to draw attention to himself or his writings.   
Raven quietly peeked over his shoulder and tried to read what he wrote, _I had the vision again last night and I'm getting worried. I'm now seeing more things but I'm still not certain about everything. As everything starts to run together, I know that the vision will come true soon. I'm afraid, I still haven't told anyone that the death of..._

Chris quickly closed his journal, realizing someone was reading it as he wrote. "Raven! You shouldn't try to read over me when I'm writing, it's really rude." he said, trying to tell her that she shouldn't read his journal without sounding harsh.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Raven apologized without thinking about what he was writing. She made herself some tea and sipped it from her cup slowly. It's heat gave warmth to her cold body. She went into the living room where Gar and Wendy were seated. Though Wendy has yet to accept Raven, they both learned to tolerate each other.  
Raven sat next to Gar. Wendy sat on the other side of Gar asleep, making small mumbling sounds.  
"Raven, Kori called when you were sleeping. She said she wanted to see you. And Ruby called also, she said if we wanted to keep our jobs that we would come to work." Gar smiled as he said this.  
"Okay." Raven replied. She glance at him from the corner of her eye as she laid a hand on her stomach. He looked so happy. Raven sighed and wonder how he will react when or if she told him about their future child.

**_this was a short chapter and I apologize for that and that some of the other chapters have been short, but I'll make up for it with the intensity and depth during Raven's pregnancy. RnR _**


	16. Tell a secret

Prom Night.  
The night of prom. The night that every senior been waiting for. The night of the best and last school dance of the year. The most amazing night of the school year.  
Prom Night.

Gar sat in Milly's room playing his gameboy as he talked on the phone with Victor and Robin. Raven was upstairs in her room with Milly, who was helping her get ready. The couple decided that they won't see each other that day until it was time for them to leave.  
"Raven, you are a sexy devil and I know my little fat cat will just faint in the sight of beauty." Milly told her. Raven wore a small smile. Her hair pulled into a loose bun with chopsticks in it. Wearing her gown and heels, her smile grew. Chris knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Chris, tell Raisin how she looks."  
"And tell the truth." Raven added.  
"Your beauty can not be match by any other." Chris said as if he was a poet. Raven gave him a small peck on the check ashis face flushed.

--  
"I wonder if Kori will wear that strawberry perfume, something about it makes me go crazy." Robin said to them on the phone.  
"Man, no one wants to hear about you and how Kori turns you on." Vic said.  
"That's not what I said!"  
"Yeah well, you were implying that it turns you on." Gar said with a laugh. He looked at the clock that rested on the table next to the bed, 8:45.  
"Raven should be ready now. I'll see you guys at the hotel." Gar hung up the phone after hearing the two say their good-byes. He walk out of Milly's room and stood at the end of the stair case. Chris ran down the steps with Milly tagging behind him. Then Raven appeared. She walked down the stairs slowly and carefully. She took a look at Gar as he stared at her with his green orbs of love and happiness. When she reached the last step, Gar took her hand and brought her close to him.

"You're so beautiful, Raven." Gar whispered to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Aww. Now that's a Kodak moment." Milly said to them before pulling out her camera and snapping pictures of them. Gar pulled Raven to the door, trying to escape from Milly. They manage to get out the door, but Milly followed them all the way to the car and kept taking pictures until the car was out of sight.

TT

They pulled up to the hotel where the prom was held. It was a huge hotel and very fancy. Raven knew that she could never afford to stay even an hour in one of the rooms. They were escorted to the large room were their prom was. It beautifully lighted and had amazing decor.

Raven sat not far form the snack table. She ate a bit of everything and took sips from her bottled tea that she brought with her, not wanting to risk drinking spiked punch. She didn't get much complaints from Gar who was stuffing everything that didn't have meat in it into his mouth. Kori was dancing with Robin and Vic was talking to some of the girls that came without dates.  
"Hey Raven, want some?" Gar asked her, holding up a strawberry that was dipped in chocolate. Raven nodded and went closer to him. She reached for it but he yanked his hand back and she instantly knew what he wanted her to do.  
"Gar, I don't want you to feed me."  
"It's the only way you'll get." he said before he let out a small chuckle. She looked down at the bowl on the table where the strawberries were and saw there was nothing there but small leftover chocolate drips. She sighed in surrender before he placed the tip of the chocolate coated berry on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and began to suck the chocolate off the berry. Her tongue would accidentally lick his fingers from time to time. She then slowly bit into the strawberry, a little of the juice fell on Gar. She moved back from his hand that only held the top of the berry. He carelessly drop the small leftover from the berry onto the table and lick off the juice and Raven's saliva from his fingers. She handed him a napkin and he wiped the rest of it.

He looked at the dance floor and then at Raven. "Wanna dance?"  
"Not really."  
"Please, Raven."  
"No."  
"Just one dance, Rave." He whined, pouting his lips and staring at her hopefully.  
"Okay, but only one dance." She said before he took her hand. He lead her to the dance floor, not too far from Vic who was dancing with a girl with brown hair in a black and yellow dress. Music for a new song started to play and it didn't take long for everyone there to realize what the song was, 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira.  
_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fightin', no fightin'  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fightin', no fightin' _

Shakira, Shakira  
Raven waited a bit before she started to shift her hips from side to side. Gar placed his hands on her hips and tried to keep up with Raven's body movements.  
_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira _

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body movin'  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancin'

As the song went on she started moving faster. She turned herself around as she continued to shake her hips. Her back to him and her arms around his neck, she moved closer to him.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it _

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I won't deny my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle del dia

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle del dia

His arms were wrapped around her waist as she did her dance that was similar to Shakira's. Her butt was soon touching his lower half and he felt himself harden beneath the zipper of his pants.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira _

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I won't deny and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fightin'  
No fightin'

The song soon ended and Raven walked a few steps before Gar grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Just one more time?" He pleaded. Raven looked into his eyes that was full of hope and desire. She nodded slowly as a slow song started to play. Raven didn't recognized the song, but it didn't matter. The music seem to disappear along with everyone there. All Raven could hear was Gar's pounding heart as her head laid on his chest. His arms around her waist once again and his roaming hands often adventure to her butt or thigh.

"I love you, Raven." He whispered in her ear.  
"Do you? Do you really love me? No matter what?"  
"No matter what." He responded before gazing into her eyes. "I always will love you, no matter what happens." Gar said, holding her closer. There was barely any space between the two. They could feel the other's breath and racing heart beats as they stared intensely at the other eyes.

Then the two connected their lips like magnets. They stayed that way for the rest of the song and broke apart for air after it.  
"I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be back." Raven said to him before she left the dance floor.

--

An hour had passed and Raven had not returned. He had asked Kori to see if she was in the bathroom, but she had said that she didn't see Raven in there. Gar walked around the large room with no sign of Raven. He then noticed a glass door that lead outside. He went through it and saw it was a balcony, but not very high up. Raven sat at the edge of the balcony. Her hair down, loose, and messy. Her chopsticks laid next to her as she stared at the night sky.  
"Raven?" Gar said a bit concern, approaching her slowly. She turned her head slightly, tears falling down from her eyes. Gar walked to her and went down to his knees so he could be at her eye level.  
"Raven, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looked at her concerned yet confused.

"I'm sorry for ruining your life." she sobbed.

"Raven, you didn't..."  
"Yes, I did!" she interrupted him," I put all my burdens on you since you've decided to be my friend. And now I'm gonna put an even bigger burden on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm pregnant. But you don't need to worry about it, I'm going to leave. I don't deserve you and you deserve more than me."

Raven got up and began to walk away. Gar quickly got up and followed Raven. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding on to her with all of his power.  
"Don't leave. Don't leave me, Raven. I-I love you too much." His voice was breaking and he tried not to cry as he held her. The thought of Raven not with him almost seem to destroy his mind.  
Raven tried to push him away, but her efforts were was futile. He held on to her, feeling that if he let go she would disappear. He felt crazy, confused, and afraid as he kept his hold on her. A few minutes went by before he finally calmed down and released her. She stared at him for a long time before she got up and turned away from him. Gar moved up to his feet as well and stared at her backside.

"Gar, your just like kid and I doubt you'll ever grow up." Her words filled him with fear. Did she think he wasn't father material? Is that why she was going to leave him? He knew he acted immature at times. He knew that he wasn't really ready for parenthood. But he still wanted to be with Raven and his child. He knew he could raise his child and provide for them someway or the other. He knew he could do it, even if it meant he had to give up his childhood and act like an adult. He could and would do it, if Raven would just let him.  
Tears started to form in his eyes again, but he tried his best not to let them fall. "But, you have a kind heart and a gentle soul. Your loving and caring. And I love you," she said, her back still facing him. He perked up a little, hoping that maybe she wouldn't leave. "But I couldn't ask you to help me with this. You already did so much for me and I can't take anything else from you."

"Raven, you don't have to ask. You shouldn't even have to. I love you and I'll do anything for you! And it's my responsibility to take care of this baby because I'm it's maker as well. So please don't leave me! Please!" He desperately yelled out to her, his voice breaking. His body shaking and his heart was beating faster than ever. She turned around to his shaken body on the brink of crying. They made a promise to each other that they would never cry again, or at least not make the cry. But here she was, no more than a month after the promise, about to make him shed tears and break his heart.

"I-I won't leave you. I love you too much to even get out the door." she said in a pathetic laugh as she held in the tears. He wore a small smile, his body just getting over his close breakdown to wear the huge smile he wore inside.

He took her into an embrace and she hugged him back. He then kissed her forehead and then softly on her lips. He gazed into her eyes and then at her stomach. He kept one arm around her waist but moved the other to her stomach. He hesitantly placed his hand on her stomach. It wasn't much to feel though, since she was no more than a month pregnant. She let out a sorrowful laugh as he rubbed her belly, looking as if he was in deep thought.

She knew exactly what he was thinking,  
'How the hell am I going to my mom?'


	17. Telling

Gar stared at his parents as it seem they turned to stone. They sat at the kitchen table in a dead scilence. His mom bitening her lower lip so hard that it bleed, trying her best not to strike out at him. Still, nothing was siad. Gar kept his eyes on the table as his parents sat in scilence. He knew what they were thinking. He just knew they was wondering, how did this happen? Wasn't Milly here to prevent this? What about all those 'man to man' talks he had with dad? Why was he so irresponsible!  
Gar wanted them to tell him that it was okay, but they didn't. He knew they wouldn't. They just sat there. He wanted to tell them it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but nothing was said. They sat there in scilence for who knows how long. Then, still in scilence, his dad started to cry.

--

Gar walked up the stairs and entered his flithy room. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling tiles.  
_"Your just a kid, how do you expect to raise a family!" These were the words his mother had said to him in the angerest voice he had ever heard her in.  
"Gar, right now isn't the best time for you to be trying to raise a kid, your still a kid yourself. And your just too imature and childest." His dad had said to him after drying his tears and composing himself.  
"You can barely take care of yourself, how could you think you can take care of a baby?" His mother had commented.  
"I'm tried of people saying I'm not mature enough to do this! I know I can! I'm a man! I'm old enough and man enough to make this baby!" He had yelled out to his parents.  
"Any boy can make a baby, but taking care of it and providing for it makes them a man." His father said softly under his breath, no longer looking at him. His mother dismissed him and he left, but not really wanting too._

He sat up after a few minutes. He looked at his room. Clothes, papers, and a few dirty dishes were scattered on the floor. He sighed, they were right. He couldn't even keep his room clean, how was he suppose to live up to a responsibility as big as parenting. It's close to the end of the school year and he doesn't even know what college he wants to go to. His job doesn't pay much, hell he didn't even go to work enough to even get a paycheck! Why was he even going through all this.

TT

Raven sat on Chirs' bed as he rubbed her belly which was a small lump. His eyes seem to glisten with delight and happiness as he kept moving his hands around on her stomach. "I can't wait 'till the baby's born. I'm going to be the best uncle ever! I'll feed him, burp him, change him, watch him when you guys are out, and...Everything else a good uncle would do!" Chris smiled after his statement. Raven smiled as well, happy to know someone was happy about the whole ordeal. Chirs stopped rubbing her stomach when an idea came to his head. He walked over to his desk and picked up a small teddy bear that neatly laid up against a box filled with pens and pencils.

"Here." He handed her the bear. It was small and soft. It was white as snow and had black eyes. It's nose was black too. It had a patch that looked like a soccer ball sewed on his left, were it's heart would of been. Though it was old, it still was in good condition.

"His name is Kicks. I got him when I was five, to help me sleep at night. I kind of needed someone to be with me when I selpt back then," Chris explained, getting a bit embarress about the bear its meaning to him. "But, I don't need him anymore. So, I thought that maybe he can be the baby's. I mean, it's perfect for a small child."

Raven smiled at the bear in her hands and looked up to face Chirs, " I love it."

TT

Vic and Robin lean against the wall of the W.S. Rec Center and didn't say anything. Then they shift their stance and look across the street while three girls cross it, talking loud and laughing. And when the girls almost get hit by a car, they flip the driver off and keep on walking. Robin laughs and drinks the bottle of water he pulled out his backpack a minute ago. Gar just kept waiting. Waiting for them to say anything about what he told them. For the first time he didn't know what they would say. He was more afraid of what they would say about Raven being pregnant than he was about his parents.

Robin's first to open his mouth. "Yo, Gar. I need some change for a dollar to make a phone call. You got some change on you?"

Gar couldn't help but think, I just told him my girl is having my baby and all he wants to do is make a phone call!  
Gar reached into his pocket and Vic started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" he yelled at him 'cause both of them was getting his nerves. Vic stops laughing, but Gar knew he didn't want to. Robin leans back against the Center again.

"Hey, I was just going to make a call for you to 1-800-ISTUPID."

Vic looked sorry for him and starts shaking his head. Gar sighed, he should of known they would of said something like that. He probably would of said the same thing to them if they just told him that got a girl pregnant. It was pretty stupid, espeacially with all the different birth control out there.

Robin noticed his friend's sad face expressoin, "Hey, man, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, I know."

Robin glaced down at his watch and picked up his bag from the ground. He swung it over his shoulder and began to walk off.

"I need to get home," he said to them, still walking. Gar and Vic stayed a little bit longer before walking home. Gar looked over to the park, not far from the Rec. center. Little kids where running and screaming all around it. Gar wore a smile smile, knowing one day that his kid would be out there playing.

"So, hows Raven? Cause you know she's really into the books." Vic asked, snapping Gar back to reality.

"She's fine I guess. Graduation isn't that far away, so I think it's cool."

"Yeah, but if she's three months pregnant in May," he paused to count the months on in fingers, "Then she'll have the baby sometime in December."

Gar sighed at his friend comment. He was right, she could finish high school but she would still miss freshman year of college.  
They kept walking.

"But, how could you not have known? She lives with you! Shouldn't you have notice her morning sickness or something?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just not paying attention."

"So, are you gonna keep it?" The question made Gar's stomach turn.

"I don't know. My dad said that it's really up to Raven, but we never talked about it." As he talked his stomach was doing backflips.

"What do you want her to do?"

Gar's stomach was hurting really bad by the time that questoin was asked. He didn't say anything because a minute later he's puking in front of a flower shop and Vic is telling the owner to stop yelling at Gar, grow a heart, and get out of his face.

"Shit." Gar said.

They walked on and Vic doesn't stop at his turnoff, but walks Gar the five blocks to his house. He watches Gar go in, then turns and head home.

--

" Friend, may I ask you something?" Kori asked Raven. Raven was at Kori's house and though she had been there before, she still felt a bit uncomfortable there. Raven stopped looking around the overly pink decoreroom to look at Kori. Her eyes filled with hope and curiosity.

"I guess."

"Are you happy about your future offspring. I mean, on this show I watch on the television a girl was pregnant and everyone was happy. Yet when another girl was pregnant, everyone was not happy. So I just wanted to know if,"

Raven then stopped Kori from talkingby answering, "Yes, but I kind of wish I wasn't pregnant."

"Is friend Garfield?"  
Raven didn't answer right away. She thought for a moment and then sighed.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

_RnR_


	18. Days of teen pregnancy

A week or so passed them by. Raven sat in the waiting room with Gar. Posters of pregnant women plastered everywhere, at least it seems like they're everywhere. The Health Channel was starting to get on Gar's nerves, talking about folic acid and good parenatal care, which is what they're here for.

'Damn, TV is everywhere. You can't even get away from it at the doctor's office. I never thought I'd ever say that,' Gar said to himself.

Raven had her face in a magazine and hasn't looked up from it since she finish filling out the two page questionaire the nurse gave her. Gar knew she's trying to pretend she's not here. Trying to pertend it never happened. Trying to pretend they were just on some field trip to the obstetrician's office. He knew he was doing a good job of denying just about everything that's been going on, to himself, so he figured she probably is too.

Soon they were just sitting in the doctor's office and Gar was looking at her skiing trophies on the shelves behind her. The doctor talked about how this thing should be a partnership and how Raven was going to count on Gar. She talked Lamaze.

Raven said, "Uh, no. I _do _beleive that all the pain medication in the world has to be used for this baby. I'm not into learning how to breath. I do just fine."

Then Gar stupidly say, "Maybe Lamaze would be better for the baby."  
Raven stands up with one hand on her hip, an act she picked up from Chirs who got it from Mrs.Logan. She may not be showing that much, espiacially under her baggy clothes, but that didn't mean she isn't full of attitude.

"Are you having this damned baby, Gar?"

"No. Not even if I wanted to do it and spare you."

Raven calms down and sits back down, grabing his hand real tight before she looks at him on the brink of tears. Gar look at the skiing tropies and think about how cool and windy it must be to go down the slopes, and how he always wanted to learn how to ski or snow board.

The doctor says something in a calm voice to Raven and doesn't look at Gar for the rest of the time they're there. Raven keeps tapping her foot, and the doctor finally says that she needs to take Raven's blood pressure and get her ready for her exam.  
"I don't have to be in there, do I?" Gar asked.

The doctor smiles likes she feels bad for him.She sends him back to the waiting room till Raven had finished. There he sat and listen to the health channel and dream that he sailed into the wind on skis, way into the wind, out of reach.

* * *

Athree dayslater,Raven's scarfing down tacos like she hasn't eaten in a week. Even though she ate two hours ago. Gar had picked up the pineapple-and-pepperoni pizza for her. 

"It'll be cold by th time I get it to you," he had said to her on his cell phone, satnding outside the pizza joint.

"That's okay. What do you think stoves are for?"

"You sure you want a slice this early? I don't know if they even fire up the oven this early in the morning."

"Gar, it's a pizza shop." she had said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but they usually only serve pastries and junk this early in the morning."  
Gar knew that he had to do this. She wanted a pizza at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, and her beingquiet on her end of the phone meant she's as serious as a heart attack.  
Gar then went in the shop.

TT

Now Raven's sitting on the floor against the dining room wall, stuffing more tacos down her throat. She looks tired. And she looks good.  
Real good.

She's all in black. V-neck sweater, black pants, and some sort of ruffle black thing that pulls her growing purplehair in a ponytail.  
When she takes a breather from eating, she brings her feet up, sits cross-legged, and plays with the bracelet Gar had given her a few months back. She smiles at Gar sitting across from her with his back against the couch.

"You feel better now?"  
She nods her head, crawls across all the taco wrappers and salsa containers, and curls up around Gar. Gar breathed in her scent. At the time, she smells like shampoo and hot sauce.

In a few minutes they're wrapped around each other on the floor. She smells sweet and her mouth is tangy, then sweet, then tangy again.  
All Gar can think about is that he want her more than anything. He want her more than he have ever wanted anything, ever.

Raven pulls his shirt over his head and kisses him so soft on his neck.  
'She's everything that I ever thought I wanted,' Gar though when he took her sweater off and kiss all the soft places, the warm places, down to her stomach...  
He stay there for a long time, warming his faceon her swollen belly. She sighs and hold Gar's head. He closed his eyes and want to stay there.

"Is it too early for the baby to move?"

Raven smiles," Yeah, I think so."  
He looked over at all the taco wrappers and the pizza box.

"I guess it's not too early for it to eat like a starving pig though."

She smile's again.

To Gar, kissing her belly is like eating ice cream. He can't stop. He doesn't want to stop. So he doesn't. She starts shivering and Gar watched her arms and stomach get goose bumps on them, so he wrap himself tighter around her.

He whisper, "Is it okay? I mean, will it hurt the baby if we do it?"  
She sits up against the couch and smiles.

"No. I got all these pamphlets and stuff from the doctor. All of them it's okay, just use common sense."

"Everyone shouldn't be home till late tonight. We've got a long time." She added.

He pulled her to him and then lift her up off the floor. They then step on the pizza box as they head towards her room. Gar was glad they have a long time. He's really glad.

* * *

_**Sorry for shortness. How many of U guys think this story should be rated M, cause I'm not sure. Anyway, skool is starting(which I hate! Though most people around this time say their ready for skool cause their bored and junk, but I don't care! I'm not bored, I'm very happy with my no-skool-summer-life and...um, what was I saying...) Right, skool is starting up this week(which sucks!) and I will most likely won't update real soon and shall go back to my rutine of trying to update at least once or twice a month.- RnR**_


	19. Another step forward:Graduation

Gar sat on his bed staring out the window. It's almost one in the morning, but he just couldn't sleep. So he just decided to look out of his window until he got sleepy. Every once in a while a car would zoom by or somebody that looks like they could be a drunk or addicted to some type of drug would ride pass Gar's house on a bike, heading off of the hill. Beyond the hill was nothing but slums. The "bad" neighborhood.

Gar sighed as he watched a women walk into a house. His dark room was then consumed with light. Gar turned his head to see Milly standing in the doorway. She closed the door making the room dark again. She walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. They sat in silence. She turned and laid him on her. His back on her stomach and his head lying comfortably in her bosom.

"Tomorrow you'll be a high school graduate," Milly softly said to him. She held his head like he was baby and played with his hair.  
Gar gave a soft muffled sound as a response.

"While all your friends play and pack for college, you'll be here. Here planning and preparing for the baby."  
Gar didn't say anything to this.

"While your friends go to classes and parties. Meeting new people and having life changes adventures, you'll be here. Here taking care of the baby. And when they call to ask you if you want to go out, you'll say you can't. You can't because you have to care of the baby. And when they call you, you'll wish you could take that night back."

Gar turn so his body was facing hers. Tears swelled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a small gasp. Milly wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cry on her chest.

"You make it sound so terrible," he sobbed after he calm down a bit.

"I'm just saying that it'll be hard. But it'll get a little easier as time goes on."

"How do you know?"

"It happened to me."

Gar's head shot up and he stared deep into her eyes. Milly smiled.

"Yep, the same thing happened to me. Why do you think I look too fabulous to be a grandma?"

Gar stayed quite and kept his place in his grandmother's arms. She sighed and then smiled again.

"Mark was my second. And from the moment he met your mom in middle school I knew. I knew that they were going to have Bug and Buba. They were about your age when it happened."

"What!" Gar exclaimed, talking for the first time that night.

"Do the math my little fat cat."

"Then why where they so mad at us?"

"Their not really mad at you, it just...," she paused, but couldn't find the right words to explain it, so she stayed silent for a while.

"A curse."

"What?" Gar asked, his mind had somehow drifted in the silence.

"That's what Marie calls it, a curse. For years, the Logan men has fell in love and conceived children at young ages. Though, I don't know why she would call that a curse. I think of it as a blessing. I think that cause if they didn't, I wouldn't have my little fat cat ... and neither would Raven."

Milly ruffled his hair and untangled herself from him. They both let out small laughs for no real reason. She kissed him on his forehead and went to the door. She opened it, letting the outside light consume the dark room once again, and stopped in the doorway.

Her back facing him she said, "Kitten, this is the last time I can hold you like that. I don't want you to think that your still a little kid who can come to me to fix everything."

Gar nodded and a small yawn that sounded like a cat's came out of his mouth. Milly smiled and turned her head to see his sleepy face.

"I had a vision of a baby and you sleeping. He yawns just like a cat, just like you."

Gar's sleepiness seem to melt away when she said this. Did she see his baby!  
Gar had so many questions he wanted to ask her about the baby's appearance, but Milly giggled and quickly left the room before he could.

Gar sighed and wondered if she was just playing a prank on him when she said she saw it...him. Him...The baby's a boy!  
Gar felt like dancing around his room, but was too weak and comfortable to move.

"I wonder what Milly will call him, or better yet, what will me and Rae call him? I really should be sleeping, since graduation is in the morning."

* * *

"She use to hold me like that and say things like that when she held me when I was younger. I remember breaking one of my favorite action figures, which Josh and Jack would call dolls. I remember crying and running into her are arms. She held me for what seemed like forever and told me that she could fix it. And she did. Back then, when I was still her little kitten, I use to think that she could fix all my sorrows. But I guess I can't ask her to do that for me anymore." Gar thought, as he went over everything his grandmother said to him last night.

"Gar, are you okay?" Victor asked. Gar's face was rather sad looking.

"Huh? I'm fine. Just thinking about Milly."

"How is your fox of grandma, anyway?"

"Fine, but I would like it if you would give up this disturbing and creepy childhood crush of yours."

"Hey, when a women that's not related to ya' change your diaper, you know it's love."

"Dude! That's sick!"

"What's sick?" Raven asked, repeatedly pushing the tassel of her cap out of her face.  
Vic blushed a little and looked hopefully at Gar, hoping he wouldn't tell Raven about his crush on Milly.

"Nothing, really." Gar said, deciding not to talk about Vic's love for his grandma.

Some time past and they finally started playing the music and calling out the names to come on stage to get their diploma.

"Marques Abernathy,...Kori Anders,..."

Kori smiled and ran out on the stage. Robin laughed at his girlfriend's excitement and went over to Gar and the others.

"I can't believe it's finally over!" Robin yelled out.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til graduations over. Soon I'll be in New York living college life!" Vic happily commented.

"Richard Grayson..." came the voice from the stage.

"I gotta go."

"We know," Raven smirked.

What seemed like hours passed and Gar was getting restless. They were stuck in the infinite list of people who last name started with a J.

"How many people at this school last name starts with J?" Gar yelled.

"Well, there's Lucy Jackson and her sister Katrina," Vic said as he began to list all the people," We also got Tiffy Jenkins and.."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Garfield Logan"

"Finally!"

Gar ran on stage and took his diploma from the Principal and shook his hand and the assistant principal's.

"Gar!" a voice cheered in the crowd. Gar smile widen, knowing it was Chris.

* * *

**__******

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't really had the time to write anything lately and my home computer been acting stupid. I know that this lame chapter wasn't wroth the wait, but I promise you that the next chapter will. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Trivia!  
What is Milly's nickname for Chris?

(All that gets the trivia question right will have a small appearance in Part 3 of this story-which will be after no more than five chapters)


	20. It's better when I bleed for you

**_I would like to go on ahead and say I'm sorry, espaecially to roniloveu_**

* * *

"Hello, Raven," Gil greeted happily. He held her hands, mesaging them with his tumbs. 

"Hey Gil."  
He released her hands and went over to the counter. He took a seat behind it and Raven stood by his side while she put the apron on.

"It's been a while since you've been around here. I was starting to think you don't care about us anymore," he said with fake sorrow.

"Well, it's not like I don't have a good reason for not being here."

"Oh, really! What could possibly...," Gil paused when Raven took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Either you gained a lot of weight or...Y-your pregnant!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Raven! I'm so happy for you! But...What are you doing here! You don't have to work. Please, go on home and rest."

"Gil, please. I think I can handle being a waitress here. It's not like you get a lot of customers anyway."

"Well, okay. But just take it easy, okay."

"Fine," Raven sighed.

* * *

_In an ally way behind a black and silver restaurant. The dark figure lets out cold laugh. Raven stared into the figure's eyes as he placed the gun on her stomach. He pull the trigger the trigger and...  
_Chris woke up with a jolt. When his breathing went back to normal, he slowly got out of bed and put on his favorite shirt and some jeans. He sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

"It was a little clearer this time. I know where it's gonna happen now, so I just gotta make sure Raven doesn't goes there and everything will be al'right," Chris thought as he open a jug of orange juice. He started gulping it down, straight out of the jug.

"Ew, other people have to drink from that to you know," Wendy spat out of nowhere. She surprised him and made him choke on the orange juice. She laughed as he coughed and hacked. When he composed himself, he wiped his mouth and gave Wendy a death glare.

"Where's Gar and Raven?" he asked while he wiped the area of the floor that had wasted juice on it.

"Gar's still sleeping. Sometimes I think he'll sleep all day if he could. You know..."

"And Raven?" Chris interrupted her, gritting his teeth. He didn't really want to have a conversation with her. He got up off the floor and picked up the jug of juice from off the table, about to drink from it again.

"I really don't know why you care so much about her, she's such a b-"

"Just answer the question, Wendy!"

"She went to that dumb little goth cafe."

"Shit!" Chris yelled as he realized something. He dropped the jug on the floor and ran out of house at breakneck speed.

"I'm not cleaning this," Wendy said to herself as she stared at puddle of orange juice that spilled from the jug.

* * *

A man wearing something that looked like a trench coat sat in cafe. He sat there quietly listening to the soft music that played in the cafe. 

"Who's that?" Raven asked Ruby. Only a few people ever came to the cafe and Raven knew all their faces, and he was definitely new.

"I don't know, but he's been showing up once every blue moon for a while now," Ruby replied although anyone could see she didn't like the strange man, "Go on and take his order, maybe he'll actually buy something this time."

Raven walked over to him and he instantly began to smile.

"So, what do want?" Raven said as politely as she could. His smile grew and he lifted his face to look her in the face, but his face was still hidden by his shades. Raven got an odd feeling upon seeing his smile, a feeling she hadn't had in while.

"All I want," he paused as his crooked smile grew even wider," is you."

His voice rang in Raven's ears and her heart began to race as her eyes grew wider and wider. Trembling in fear, she gasped, "Michael."  
The moment he stood up, Raven jolted to the first exit she found.

"Raven?" Gil guessed as he realized someone ran by him.

The door lead her to an ally where the dumpster and a few empty boxes were. Raven tried to calm her self down by saying her mantra, but the door swung open and Michael appeared. He approached her slowly, backing her against the wall.

"Oh, my sweet little Ray. My ray of sunshine. I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me, my love. But I guess my voice was enough to recognize me, even if I appear so different," he calmly said. His appearance had indeed change. His long almost white blonde hair was now short and black, not to mention his skin was slightly tanned.

He smiled once again as he pulled off his shades, revealing his eyes. He wore red contacts that made him look like a demon. His left eye was a darker shade then the rest of skin, proving that a black eye was there. He also had a long scar slightly under the right.

Raven seem to have recover from her shock of seeing him was ready to fight. Lifting her fist up to punch, but was slammed into the wall and slid to the cold ground.

"You don't seem too happy to me, but that doesn't matter."  
He pulled out his gun and pointed it directly in Raven's face, but then lowered his aim to her stomach. This taking her breath away, cause she never thought he would aim a gun at her.

"I don't understand Raven. Why would you pick that boy over a me, a man! What could he ever give you that I already didn't give you! A home? I gave you that! Friends? I gave you that! A job? I gave you that too and it paid way better than this one!" he yelled at her, huffing deeply to make sure he keep from crying. His yelling made Raven more nervous about the gun that was merely a few inches from her.

He was silent for a few moments, before he lightly place the pistol directly on her round tummy. He then made a bitterly wicked smile.  
"Or maybe it's this child that dwells within you. I always wanted to be your first Raven. I want you to have my child! Oh how I hate that little basterd," he angrily growled and applied more pressure to the gun on her stomach. The thought of the boy that took her away from him and his dream making him crazier.

"But I guess that'll never happen now. And if you can't me mine, then there's no way in hell I'm gonna let anyone else, especially that boy, have you."

Raven gasped, knowing he was about to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes and hoped that by some miracle the unborn child will live. But the gun had yet to be fired and after a few minutes she open her eyes to Michael staring at her deeply.

"Lil' Ray. Raven I love more than anything in this world," he softly said to her. He placed his unarmed hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. Her eyes were wide and she want to strike him more than anything, but couldn't with the threat of her and her unborn child's life. That being the only reason she allowed the kiss to happen.

"Bye Raven," he softly said as he stood back up and a tear seem to form in the corner of his eye. Just then the door swung open and Chris frantically came out. Upon the sight of the man and Raven he was stirred with even more emotions.

"Chris! Run away! Please!" Raven yelled out to him, not wanting him to hurt.  
The concerned sound in her voice was enough to let Michael know this boy in front of him was important to Raven. Already knowing she cared for Chris more then she did for him, he quickly aimed his gun at Chris.

This, however, didn't slow Chris down as he began to towards Raven. Fearing that he was getting too close, Michael pulled the trigger.  
Raven's heart stop as the bullet flew to Chris. It only scratched the surface of his skin. Tearing his sleeve and making a cut that started to bleed down his arm onto the ground.

Chris winced at the pain and quickly grabbed his arm, but continued to Raven. Michael aimed at Chris again and fired before Raven could even start to cry. This time it him in his leg, forcing him to collapse on the ground. Yet, he still wanted to save Raven. He felt that he just had to, simply because he loved her.

Chris began to crawl and seeing that he was still making an effort, Michael aimed and shot again. The door once again swung open and Gil came out rampaging with a gun.

"Raven are you okay? I heard gun shots!" the blind teen shouted. Ruby ran out after her brother and quickly took the gun away from him and aimed it at Michael. He got up and started running as Ruby shot at him, though she never hit him.

Chris manage to get to Raven and she pulled him her lap. Chris's world was spinning as he drifted into a dream state. He found himself in a ballroom, the same one he was in those years ago. At the other end was "Shayla", his first love. He ran to her and which each step he seem to grow older as did she. When he finally reached her she was about eighteen.

"Raven," he softly said and kissed her.  
"I love you," he said even softer than before. And in this moment he had his last vision. It was of Raven holding a blonde haired baby girl smiling happily with Gar with another child in his arms.  
And knowing that Raven shall live happily with Gar, Chris smiled as life left his body.


	21. An angel bound to us

_He laid in her lap, his blood dripping on to her. Her eyes began to water as he smiled up at her and somehow manage to lean toward her lips and declare his love for her. Tears of pure sadness ran from her eyes._

Ruby and Gil stood at the far end of the waiting room in the hospital. They stayed after bringing Raven and Chris up there simply because they felt it was the only thing to do. Mrs. Logan was wailing her eyes out into her husband's chest, who was trying to keep himself from crying. Wendy sat in her seat motionless and paler than pale. Milly ran a comforting hand up and down Wendy's back as she herself silently cried. And a depressed Gar sat with Raven, who had refuse to let the doctors examine her. In that moment, no one cared about Michael. No one cared about the unborn baby that everyone made such a fuss about. They didn't care about anything, but the one boy that never got enough attention.  
A doctor then walk in with his head hung low. He had came to deliver the news they already knew.

* * *

A week had past and it was the day of Christopher Mark Logan's funeral. And at the young age of sixteen, he is gone and will never be able to experience life to it's fullest. His brother, Garfield Mark Logan, stood in front of the bedroom that use to be occupied by Chris. Gar, ever so slowly, entered to cold room. It wasn't much. A bed, a desk, and two posters. Gar walk over to the neatly made bed. Not wanting to mess it up, as if doing so would completely erase the memory of his brother's existence, he sat in the chair next to the desk. 

He sighed and looked around the clean and well organized room, which was nothing like his own. He stop to look at certain things and reminisce about his brother. He then look up at the wall with the two posters on them. Gar couldn't help but smile at how different his younger brother was from the rest of them. Gar's room was junky and drawings were everywhere. When his older brothers lived there, their room was plastered with swimsuit models and playboy magazines. Even Wendy's room was decorated with pictures of boy bands that she once admired. But Chris just had two posters. One that had a little Chinese kid kicking a soccer ball with the words "Soccer Rules" at the top in big blue letters. The other of an angel surrounded in a heavenly glow and at the bottom in small letters said "Believe, Forgive, And Love".

With a sigh, Gar turn toward the desk. He look over to the cup of pens and pencils to the cage of sleeping hamsters. He laughed at the sight of the hamsters. It was just so funny how he would watch these silly hamsters as if they were a TV show. Gar's smile grew a little remembering all the weird things his brother made up about those hamsters.

I bet they don't even notice. But they have to know, animals know these things. But...They look to damn peaceful sleeping. Those stupid rodents don't even care! I could just..., Gar thought as his breath became hard. He resisted the urge to rattle the hamster's cage as he tried to keep himself from crying again.

Once he had calm down, he started looking in the desk's drawers. There was nothing in any of them except for one that contained a book. He pick it up and realized it was the diary that Milly gave to Wendy. Wendy had threw it away the next day, finding the idea of a personal journal to be stupid. Chris must have got it out of the trash and kept it as his own.

Gar open the journal slowly expecting some type of threat not to read it, which was usually on the first page after the page stating who the book belong to. Instead, it was a greeting:  
_Hello, if you are reading this then I'm either dead or you are someone that I either trust with all my heart or your just a snoop. Either way, I'm Christopher Mark Logan. Actually, every boy my dad spawned middle is Mark. I guess he wanted to leave a Mark of himself in his sons...get it? A "Mark" in his sons...I know it's lame. I'm not really the funny one._

Gar laughed at this before he continued reading. He felt happiness, then sadness, then guilt, then pity and it continued like a pattern as he read Chris's autobiography. He skipped any parts that involved wet dreams or any type of sexual intimacy, though that didn't occur much anyway. He felt that that shouldn't be shared with him just now. He laughed when he started to read the parts about love. Especially when he realized Raven was "Shayla". Many of the pages talk about Gar. Sometimes this made the reader smile, other times it made him feel terrible, especially the parts that talked about how he would called Chris a worm. Gar honestly didn't know it bothered Chris so much. And anyway, he only called him that when he was angry with him. Though, Wendy did torment him a lot by calling him that.  
Gar sighed, feeling stupid for the fact that he never realized how cruel Wendy was to Chris. He loved Wendy and idolized her when he was younger. Even did some of the sassy things she did. And yet Chris still manage to love Gar more than a precious jewel.

"Gar, it's time to get going. Do you know what your going to say?" came Mrs. Logan's hushed voice. She was a bit pale and you could tell she tried to hide her lifelessly sad face with makeup. She hadn't talked much since Chris's death was announced to them at the hospital. But, what was there really for her to say now that her youngest son was gone.

Gar shook his head and stood up slowly. He walk to his mother in the hallway and stared deep into her sad, dull orbs. He wanted to tell her that he had no idea what he was going to say at his brother's funeral or if he could even take the fact that he was going to his brother's funeral. But he didn't. Or more that, he couldn't. Who was he to tell this sickly depressed women that he wasn't going to do it. And if he did, who would stand up and talk about this women's dearly departed son? The only ones close enough to the boy is his siblings. Josh and Jack could never stand before a crowd and give a speech about him cause most of their lives in the house they tried to keep themselves from the baby. And if Wendy did it, Chris'll be turning before he even get in his grave.  
The fact was, Gar was the only person to do it.

Gar gave his mother a much needed hug and headed for the black limo.

* * *

Time went by slowly as the funeral progressed. Some came up to look at the body as Kori sung the saddest song she knew that didn't involve a romantic breakup. She didn't dare look at the body, as she was already tearing up. Wendy, dressed completely in black, wailed over the casket. She screamed and yelled to the top of her lungs as she mourn her brother's death. Two men had to pry the girl off the casket and escort her back to her seat. After a while, Gar walk onto the podium. He took a quick glance at the casket behind him then took a good look at his audience. 

Robin, Vic, Kori, and Raven sat together dress in their black décor, just like everyone else there. His parents, Milly, and the rest of his siblings sat together, looking the most depressed. Everyone else was family from other states. No one there was from Chris's school, how could Chris not have tons of friends? Gar hadn't a clue. Though he notice that everyone Chris's age or younger weren't from here and probably didn't know who he was before today.  
Gar sighed and adjusted the microphone.

"I'm Garfield Mark Logan, brother to Christopher Mark Logan. We have the same mom, the same dad, and the same family. We grew up in the same house, together. Yet, we are so different. I love my brother, for he is my brother. And he loved me, for I am his brother. And it wasn't before the day he died that I notice that he was the most extraordinary boy I have ever met, and if he had had the chance, he would of been a great man. Although I do not know everything about him, I believe I do know the most about him. He felt neglected and inferior to his own family.

I know this, for I have read the book of his mind. He thought that he wasn't good enough for this family, he thought we were perfect. And to be seen as perfect is a very hard thing to maintain, this we all should know. But even though he was aware of our bad sides, he still saw us as perfect. He especially thought that I was the most amazing thing on the earth, and he loved us all so much. Even though we treated him so bad. I know we didn't mean to make him bare so much sorrow, well at least most of us. I say, we didn't deserve his love. We don't deserve the unconditional love he gave to us. But I'm so damn glad he did give it to us, cause I don't what I would've done if he wasn't there. If he wasn't there giving us his love and protecting us with it," he was now crying and everyone else was either crying as well or frozen in a state of guilt and sadness.

"He believed, he forgave, and he loved us. He lived his whole life doing these three things And I shall do the same from now on. For I know that he is an angel, watching over us all."

* * *

_**Chris is dead, but it was plan for a long time now. And one of the reasons for Ch. 10 was so that when he died you would actually care. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll be over Chris's death after a good twenty seconds. Also, I don't know when I'll be able to update this or any of my other stories here. But I'll try to update at least one of my other fics then this one before March.**_


	22. Never forgotten

_It's weird. I've never seen her cry a day of my. Yet, today, the day I've saved her from death, she cries and screams. She says she hates me. I can't understand why she hates me. She was going to die if I had not gotten her out of the way of that car...Wendy, did you want die? Maybe you did. But I can't see why, since your the perfect child.  
__ -Christopher M. Logan

* * *

_

It's been three whole weeks since Chris died, Raven's four months pregnant, and everyone was just trying to move on. Mr. Logan spent most of his time working while Mrs. Logan spent her days around the house. She would slowly walk around the house, still pale and depressed. She haven't eaten much and neither has Wendy. Wendy just laid in her bed all day sobbing, she hasn't stop crying since he pronounced dead. Milly was taking care of everyone in the house, making sure that eat at least one meal and that they get some sleep. Raven and Gar hadn't talk much since Gar spent most of his time lock in Chris's old room.

Gar laid on the floor, still too afraid to lay on the bed. Sometimes he would come in here and read Chris's dairy after he fed the hamsters. And other times he would just lie on the soft carpet and think, like he's doing today. He thought about Chris, Raven, his friends, school, love, family, the baby, the future, Michael, the past, Wendy, and just about anything else about his life.

"I don't know if I can take," he spoke softly to the empty room. He often was found talking to himself; however, he spoke more directed to Chris than himself.

"I wanna leave this place. There's just nothing here for me. And if I stay here any longer I'm a go crazy. I need to go somewhere far away from here. Like when Jack and Josh left. They went all the way to New York," he pause as he realized the answer to his problems.

* * *

At five a.m. Gar finally came out of Chris's room. He slowly crept into his room and realized that someone was sleeping there. He smiled knowingly and slipped into the bed. But the moment he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, he knew he was wrong.

Wendy twirled to face him, his arms sliding off her.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

She didn't reply, but simply look down into the sheets. Ever so slowly, she moved her glace to his eyes as water fell from hers.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled, pulling Gar into an embrace. This surprised Gar and he wasn't sure what she got so worked up about. He return the hug and rub her back to sooth her.

"It's okay, I don't mind you being in h-"

She interrupted him with her tearful wail. She quaked as she continued to apologize to him. She sob into his chest and manage to talk fast with her trebling stammer.

Gar didn't understand a word she said, he didn't even understand why she was breaking down like this. After a few minutes, Wendy calm down and Gar laid her gently onto the bed as he slip out of it.

"I'm sorry...Do..do you forgive me...Chris?" Wendy softly cried.

Gar looked at her slightly bewildered. He sighed and carefully moved away from her. Before anything else could happen, she turned to her side so that her back was facing him.

"I love you."

* * *

"Raven, I know your gonna hate me for this. But, I can't be here anymore. So we're gonna start over, in New York."

Gar then placed the sleeping Raven in his car along with a duffel bag.

* * *

**_Yeah, i know this sucks. and yeah i didn't stay to my word, but whatever. Well, the story's gonna pick and start going again from here. Hope this short ass chapter made you remember about this oh so forgotten story.  
RnR_**


	23. Part 3: New York travels

"Damn, we're out of gas!"

Raven groggily opened her eyes after awakening from the outburst. She looked around before realizing that she was alone in a car. And she was more than shocked by this.

"What's going on!" she yelled. Gar's face suddenly appeared in her window, catching by surprise. She jumped with her hand gripped tightly on her swollen belly.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" she groaned, her eyes blazing mad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where the hell are we?" Raven huffed, still steaming from her state of shock. She looked outside to see they were parked on the side of the road.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that we're somewhere in Arizona," he calmly replied.

"Arizona?" she screamed, "What in the hell are we doing in Arizona? You better be making this up! And if you are, I'm gonna send you to hell for scaring me! And why aren't you answering me? Stop playing stupid and answer me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gar just stood there outside his car and watched as Raven threw a fit. Honestly, he didn't know how Raven would react when she waked up as he started driving away. However, he was pretty sure that there would be some yelling. The only reason he was so calm was that he knew that she would yell. That, and the fact he was safely outside of the car.

"Garfield Mark Logan, I'm serious! I'm gonna...gonna...," she finally stopped yelling, but only to start sobbing.  
This made Gar worry. He quickly opened the door and swooped her up in his arms the best he could. He rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her sobbing. Never would he want her cry.

"Raven, its alright. I've got everything under control."

He loosened his grip on her and gave her a quick kiss. She took a deep breath and consumed composure again.

"What are we doing in Arizona?" Raven asked again after a quick minute. He sighed, then grew a grin.

"We're headed to New York!" he rejoiced. He thought it would be better if he told her this than go into detail about his troubles of letting Chris go.

"New York? Why are we going to New York?"

"To, um, pay a visit to Jack and Josh."

"Oh really? And do they know that we're going up there?"

"Um..."

"Do your parents even know we left?" she said a bit more aggressively.

"I..."

"Wait, does that thing say we're out of gas? Please tell me this car is sitting on empty!"

"Well..."

"Does anyone even know where we are?" she basically screamed. Gar's eyes wondered around the car to keep from looking at Raven's pissed face. It reminded him of the look she gave him when he introduce himself to her with that pick-up line he had gotten from Jack. Only this time, the ending results will be worse that a slightly bruised arm.

She growled and started punching him. He didn't blame her. And how could he? He did stranded them on road in Arizona. But, a man can only take so many blows.

"Raven, stop!"  
He took a hold on her wrist, stopping her from punching him. She swung about in his hold before she finally stopped. They both sighed. Gar pulled Raven into his lap and smiled at the fact her new weight wasn't too much for him. She rested her body on him and allowed him to snuggle up against her. He snaked his hands around her waist, but quickly moved them up to her belly. He rubbed it and a smile immediately came to his face.

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here all day?" Raven asked, even though it broke the blissful silence. But she couldn't just sit in a car on some road in an unfamiliar state with no way of getting anywhere.  
Gar didn't seem to pay her any mind, since he kept messaging her stomach. He started kissing her neck, making Raven huff annoyingly.

"I'm so not in the mood for this and I'm hungry."  
He seem to be ignoring her since he continued kissing her neck. His hands then went under purple shirt and went straight to caressing her breast. She gasp at the feeling of his cold hands.

"Gar?" Raven said slightly angered that he was ignoring her words, but the bit of pleasure he was giving her gave her voice less meaning. She grabbed his hand and stopped it form messaging her breast. She gave out another huff.

"Where is your head, Gar?"  
She then felt his erection and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"That is so not what I meant," she spat out annoyed. She turned herself slightly so that she could see his face. His eyes seem to sparkle and he wore a smirk.  
"Your so beautiful."

"I'm not going to do _that_ in car. Especially when I have no idea where I am."

"This from the pregnant stripper," he said jokingly. Raven snarled and punched him. She hopped out of the car and began walking up the road.

"Oh shit."  
Gar quickly ran out of the car and followed her, making sure to cover his boner.

"Raven! Raven wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he cried out. She continued walking and was glad she wasn't a few months more pregnant or this would have been a bit more difficult.

"M'am, are you okay?" came a soft voice

Raven turned to see a woman slowly driving next to her. The thirty-something women had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, well...I'm..."

"Raven!" Gar heaved out, completely out of breath. He had no idea Raven could walk that fast, especially while she's pregnant.  
"I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything. I was joking, but I know that I..."  
Gar then noticed the woman in the car and smiled nervously.

"Um, hi."

"Hey, are you two al'right?"

"Um, not really. We're kinda stuck. Our car doesn't have any gas in it."

"You two look kind of young to be wondering around like this. I own a motel not that far from here, you can stay there and I could get my boys to get your car," the woman offered. She said it almost as if she was afraid they'd turn down her offer and keep walking.

"Wow! Really? That's really nice of you! ...But we can afford a motel."

"Oh, it's quite al'right. You don't have to pay. I just wouldn't feel right turning you away."

"That's very generous of you, thank you. By the way I'm Raven."

"Your welcome and I'm Mary Ann."

* * *

"Wow, your pretty," Kevin, the youngest of Mary Ann's sons, declared. He was carrying the duffel bag Gar had packed up to Gar and Raven's room. 

"Shut up, Kev. Can't you see she's pregnant?" Jamal, the middle child, said.

"Didn't you date a pregnant girl?" Dean, the oldest, questioned.

"A. I wasn't dating her. She's just a friend. B. This girl_ has a man_!"

They opened the door and smiled brightly at Gar and Raven, who have been with them the entire time.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Dean happily said before exiting.

"Yeah, and if you need anything..._anything _at all, call me babe," Kevin stated suggestively. Jamal quickly slapped him upside his head.

"I'm sorry, please ignore him," Jamal weakly smiled before walking out the room with Kevin.

Gar sighed and looked around the room. It was a really nice room. Nothing fancy, but nice.

"Well, we better get to sleep if we're going to get to New York!"

"Gar, tell me. Why are we going to New York?"

"I just think it's for the best."

Raven sighed and decided to drop it.

"Your parents must be worried sick. I think we should call them," Raven said moments later.

With a sigh Gar said," Okay, but can we do it in the morning? I'm tired."

"Al'right."

They got into the soft bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**_yeah, so this chapter is about 2pages long. i need to get back to making longer chapters. anyway, i've notice this fic is still rated T and even though there hasn't been a real lemon  i haven't put it in M, but I'm gonna go on ahead a put it in the rated M file, so next update make sure to look there._**


	24. Impulses

"You little pervert!"  
Gar yell out hatefully. Pinned to the wall and slightly lifted off the ground was a very scared Kevin. He had walked into the room's bathroom while Raven was showering. After a few minutes of staring, Raven had noticed him and yelled. Causing Gar to come in and slam the fifteen year old boy onto the wall.  
Gar growled enraged by the boy.

"Gar! Let him go!" Raven cried out, now dressed in the motel's robe. "It was just an accident! You don't have to kill him!"

Gar took a glance at Raven then turned back to Kevin who was trembling underneath Gar's grip. He then felt guilty for slamming the boy into the wall, especially since Kevin's mom was letting them stay at her motel for free.  
Gar quickly released his hold on the boy and softly stated an apology to the boy. Kevin took a quick breath and then dashed out the room.

Gar sat on the bed with a sigh. Raven walked over and sat next to him. He pulled her into his lap and snuggled his face into her damp, long hair.

"Sorry that I overreacted. I shouldn't have been _that_ harsh."

"Yeah. Especially since you've did the same thing before."

"Hey, that's different! Your my girlfriend."

"So? That doesn't mean I want you to watch me take a bath like I'm your TV!"

Gar couldn't help but laugh, unable to think of anything else to say. When his laughter stopped Raven tried to get up. Gar groan and pulls her back into his lap.

"Gar, I need to put some clothes on."

"Awww, but I like it better when your not," he whined childishly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see if you'll still be saying that when my baby bump belly makes me the size of a whale."

"Rae, how conceited do you think I am? I'll always want to see naked!" he said jokingly, although he did meant it.

"Whatever. Why don't you call your mom now?"  
Raven got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door right as she took of her robe. This making Gar pout upsettingly, though it was fake.

He sighed and picked up the phone that laid on the nightstand. The phone seem to have rung forever before it was finally answered.

"Hello," came Mrs. Logan's weak, timid voice. She sounded like she had just finished crying. Gar couldn't answer her. He felt too guilty for her pain. He had left on impulse and not giving anyone a second thought. He didn't think about how upset his mother would be when she realized he and Raven was gone. He could only imagine the pain that must have stabbed her heart when she found all of her sons' rooms empty.

"Hello?" she asked with a sniffle. Bewildered by the silence of the other line, the woman sighed in defeat.

"Is anyone there?"

Silence.

She hung up the phone and Gar stood stiff holding the phone to his ear listening to dial tone. Raven then came out the bathroom wearing a blue maternity shirt and shorts.

"Why did you only pack shorts? You know I don't like wearing..."  
Raven paused when she noticed him standing there with the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. We should get going."

"Can I at least eat something? I mean all this excitement isn't really good for me right now, so starving myself will just make it worse."

With a sigh Gar replied, "Sure, whatever."

* * *

Raven sat at one of the tables eating her breakfast while Gar sat at the bar with their bags. Getting impatient he took a glance at Raven who ate even slower when she notice him.

"Why is she eating sooooo slow?!"

"Um, are you okay? You look like your gonna pop a vein or something," came a soft feminine voice.  
Gar look over at the young teenage girl. He stared at her with a face that was meant to turn her away screaming, but only succeeded to make the girl worry more. Her green eyes widen as she speculated him.  
Why is she bothering me? Can't she see I'm not in a good mood, he thought.

"Are you breathing?" she asked, panicking slightly. He answered her by giving her an annoyed, loud huff. He was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"How old are you? Do you have some type disorder or something?" she asked, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder. After a few seconds past, she started poking him as she awaited her answer. _Tick. Tock_. He started growling, hoping she could take a hint and leave. Still poking his arm she asks, "Why aren't you answering me?". He still didn't answer. He was going to explode any minute now.

"OMG, your deaf!" she yelled out, catching the attention of others.

He exploded.

"NO, I DO NOT HAVE A DISORDER! YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW MY AGE! AND I AM NOT DEAF! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU STUPID BI-"

"GAR!"

"WHAT?" he yelled, snapping his head back to Raven. She pushed past him and faked a smile to the girl.

"I'm sorry..."

"Tori."

"Yes, Tori. I'm sorry for Garfield's actions. He's just ...,"

"Special?" Tori finished.

"WHAT?" Gar growled, only to be elbowed by Raven.

"Tori! What have I told you about pestering the guest?" Mary Ann cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Auntie Ann. But this guy has major mental issues and I was just tryin' to help 'em," she explained.

"You are so worrisome. Why don't you go help Dean and Kevin in kitchen?"

Tori sighed, "But I don't wanna. Dean is _so _immature! And I heard Kevin was caught peeping."

"What? Who was it this time?"

"I don't know. I just heard him say she had a big rack."

Raven and Gar's faces simultaneously turned red. One from embarrassment and the other from anger.

* * *

"So where are you guys headed to?" Jamaal question Gar as they sign out.

"New York."

"Whoa, that's a long trip. Especially in a car. But I thought you guys didn't have any money."

"I got a little and you guys filled up my car."

"Yeah, but not everyone is as friendly as us. You might wanna think your plan through."

"Hey, I got it."

"I mean, if Ma didn't stop, you guys would've been out on a road sleeping in that car."

"I said that I got it!" Gar huffed and left the motel. Jamaal looked at Raven concerned and confused. She just sighed and whispered a thanks.  
Once she made it inside the car, she flipped her lid.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood is all," he grumpily replied as he head toward the road.

"That doesn't excuse you for being an ingrate."

"What?"

"Unappreciative jerk."

"I know what ingrate means! What I don't understand is why your so upset about the feelings of someone you barely know."

"It doesn't matter that we hardly know them! They were kind to us. They cared about us."

"To you maybe! They totally disrespected me!"

"Oh, puh-lease! Your being such a child, Gar."

"So what if I am. I'm only seventeen, for Christ sake!"

"That doesn't matter! You need to stop thinking about only yourself."

"I do not! I've always thought of others before myself!"

"That's a lie, Gar, and you know it. You do just about everything on impulse and never thing about others or consequences!"

"So what if I just go by my instincts alone! I do have common sense you know."

"I have no idea how I ever ended up with someone like you!"

"It was either me are the bartender, Stripperella!"

"Are you always just gonna hang that over my head! I'm sorry, damn it! It's not like I really wanted to do it! So screw you!"  
Her face was now red and tears streamed down her eyes as she hatefully glared at him.

"Fuck you then!"

"Oh, why don't you just grow up and be a man," she hissed. Ending the fight by turning in her seat so that her back was facing him.

He sighed and started mumbling to himself as he continued to drive. Hours past by quickly and it was soon night. The car had went silent after the fight and remain that way still. Gar glanced at Raven, her back still facing him. He felt terrible and had no idea how to apologize to her.

Maybe she's not mad anymore, he thought hopefully. He made the car stop at a red light and then, ever so slowly, move his hand to her. Just a few inches away from her shoulder and he snapped it back to his side of the car. A soft sigh was released from his lips. He then took a deep breath. Gaining courage, he shook her softly. She let out a soft moan that would've made Gar blush if he wasn't so nervous. She wiggled in her seat and turned her face towards him.  
She had been sleeping.

"Raven?" Gar whispered to her.

"Yeah," she answered groggily, still basically asleep.

"I-I'm...Raven I shouldn't of...I just wanna...UGH!" he groaned, unable to say how he felt. He then realized that Raven was fast asleep. Her hair was slightly askew and a small amount of drool was dripping from her mouth. He smiled at the scene, finding her to be cute.

"Hey, buddy! The light's green! Get your ass movin'!" came the yell of an angry man, waiting for Gar's vehicle to move.

Feeling sleepy, Gar tried to find a place to park the car. Deciding to park it next to a close gas station, he got out of the car to get into the backseat. He laid out the best he could and tried to get comfortable. He look down to the car's carpet and wondered why he was even sleeping in a car, when he could be in his soft, warm bed in Jump City, California. His eyes then came across his duffel bag. He reach down and took a small book out. Opening it to a random page, he began reading.

"Chris."


	25. He'll make everything better

How many days has it been, he wondered while looking out to a road sign that he was unable to read because of the darkness of the night. They've been traveling for a while now and when he had parked the car for the night in some parking lot, he had no idea what state they where in. He turn his head to look over at Raven, who was sleeping in the back seat that night. Ever since their fight, the two hadn't talk that much. However, it wasn't any tension between them.  
He yawn and stretch in his car seat, but no matter how tired he felt he just couldn't find sleep. He let out a sigh, pulling out Chris's dairy that he had hidden under his seat. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Raven to know that he had it with him.

"What to read about tonight?" he softly asked himself. He would often think of something or someone and then search for it in the journal. To Gar, this made things more interesting.

"What was the name of that girl that was on his soccer team? Stacy?" he pondered. He could slightly remember her and how she would flirt with his younger brother before she had moved away. He sighed and decided to forget about that idea for story time. Raven mumbled in her sleep and her quickly gazed back to see if she had awaken.  
"Maybe I'll just read more stuff about Wendy," he voiced after seeing she was still sleep.

Gar hated the fact that Wendy was so cruel to Chris, but what was worst was that he never was able to see that she was cruel.

Gar open up the book lazily and flipped through the pages until he found something with Wendy in it that he hadn't read before.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

It's strange. I've always held envy and hatred towards my only sister, Wendy. And for reasons unknown, she's always hated me as well. Yet, she is the one I'd confide in about my powers. Even more surprising, is that she had not told a soul about it. But it's not like it was some heart felt confession between brother and sister that'll hold us together in a family bond. No, just the opposite of that.

We had just finish celebrating Wendy on her "perfect" performance in her senior class edition of the _Grease_ musical. If you ask me, she made Sandi look fat and her voice sounded like cat scratching on a blackboard. Or was I just imagining that to make myself feel better? Either way, I know I wasn't the only that saw her fall on that bubble butt of hers.  
Even as I write this I can't help but feel like I'm lying to myself. She is beautiful, I'm to kind hearted to lie about that. But she's so ugly on the inside that every time I look at her face I want to just puke. Puke and hurl and barf over and over again! A Puking Jamboree!

Anyway, Pukeface was getting her congrats and everyone then start yapping about _all _her accomplishments over the years. It was _**so annoying!**_ I didn't even realize that MakesMeVomit had did so much in her childhood. I mean, who the hell gets an award for interpretive dance at the age of nine! Not to mention she published a book! Who in the world would publish a children's book, BY A CHILD!

But that's when Barfbag-girl started acting all weird. I still don't understand how she could look so unhappy and displeased when surrounded by family and kind words of praise. How I wish to have her talents and to fit into our perfect family. Then maybe one day that'll be me their all praising and loving.  
I'm pretty sure she knew that I figured out there was something wrong with her cause she kept sending me secret scowls and death glares. Tired of her warning me not to tell anyone, I decided to not look at her anymore that night. (Didn't want to vomit all over the dinner) But I couldn't help but get this nagging feeling afterwards. As if maybe I should have told someone of her depression at the dinner table. And this was confirmed when I saw a vision of Wendy getting hit by a car. The sight scared the life out of me. No matter what she do to me, I'd always forgive her. I love my sister, and would never wish death upon her.

So I ran to her room, just to find that she wasn't there. This only scared me more. I had to think back to my vision and recall the surroundings, so I can figure out where she is exactly. Honestly, I hate doing that. It takes too much concentration and focus to look away form the main thing to see what's going on around it.

I sneak out the window and go to the road in question. Trees and small bushes clutter either side of the road and I couldn't help but have a panic attack as I ran through them to find her sitting in the middle of the road like a crazy person! Her back was to me, so at that moment I doubt she knew I was there, hiding behind a shrub. I had tried to move closer to her but she heard the rustle of the bush and came to her feet. She turned to look at me with a face of disgust. I couldn't do anything but stare at her hateful gaze as my stomach turned. This time, I actually felt like vomiting. I stood immobilized until I saw the on coming headlights as they got closer and closer. I jumped up an grab hold of her as hurled toward the other side of the off road forest as the car zoomed by.

I couldn't help but smile goofily at her. I mean, I was so happy! I was a hero! I had just saved her life! She could only love me after saving her life, right? Wrong.  
She started yelling and me and calling an insignificant worm, along with accusing me of fallowing her. I then had to explain myself. I wasn't going to let her think I'm stalker. No way will I have her tell everyone that I'm some little freak obsessed with her.  
And so I told her that I'm a psychic. Her look of disbelief I can still see oh so clearly in my head. She then started crying and slapped me clean across my face. It's weird. I've never seen her cry a day of my life. Yet, today, the day I've saved her from death, she cries and screams. She says she hates me. I can't understand why she hates me. She was going to die if I had not gotten her out of the way of that car...Wendy, did you want die? Maybe you did. But I can't see why, since your the perfect child.  
She then pulled me home to tell Mom and Dad that she caught me sneaking around outside. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT! and after all the trouble I went through to save, I'm treated like a criminal and right now I'm grounded and I can't play in my soccer game this Saturday.

Although I'm not happy about how she did it, I am glad that she covered up the fact I'm supernatural. If I can't be amazing to them, I would like to be at least normal.

I'm going to start writing now cause Sugercone and Furball are getting freaky over there and I think I'm going to be sick.

Chris M. Logan

* * *

"Gar, what are you reading?" Raven asked groggily, just waking up. The early morning sun shone into the car, signaling that it was time for them it the road again. 

"Nothing," he yawned, placing it back under his seat. He got out of the car to help Raven out of the back seat and into the front. When taking his place again in the driver seat, Raven took hold of his hand. She hadn't touched him in a while an the sweet, simple gesture of holding hands made Gar's face light up in a smile.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, not much," he croaked out, his voice shaky from either her contact or his lack of sleep. She scooted a bit closer to him and he became even happier. He turned the ignition and glanced at the monitor to see that the gas was almost on E.  
"We need more gas," he stated, but he didn't seem to care that much about as he rubbed his face against the soft skin of her hand.  
"No, you need to sleep," she whispered to him, using her other hand to switch off the ignition. "You should get some sleep in back. You should drive when you haven't slept for so long. I'll drive until your ready."

"You shouldn't drive. You should just relax, since all I've dove has been stressful for you."

"It's okay, but if it'll make you feel better I won't drive. But you really should get some rest."  
He crawled out of his seat and into hers. Hovering above her, he adjusted her seat so they had more room and was reclined back a little. He then laid down on her, making sure not to put all his weight on her. Softly he uttered an I love you, and softly kissed her forehead. He laid his weary head in her bosom and fell to sleep while she ran her finger through his dingy hair, knowing this placates him.

"Gar, I was so mad at you these past few days. But when I woke up this morning I felt as if everything was going to be alright. I know it's going to get a littler easier when we get to your brothers' house. I don't know why, but I just think it will," she paused and looked down at Gar's sleeping form, a soft blush on his face. He had that same look on his face when he felt asleep after their love making. This somehow making Raven smile. "I had a dream of an angel descending from the sky just to kiss my forehead," she gave out a quiet laugh, thinking back on her dream about Chris. She then went quiet and thought about that last moment of his life. How, despite the many wounds and all the blood, he smiled up at her with a goofy grin. Before she could even feel guilty, the sixteen year old boy had captured her lips with his with the sweetest kiss she had ever had. And it was in that moment that Raven realized how much Chris had loved her, which only made her cry more.

"I wonder if he had lived, would he have tried to break us up so he could have me?" she questioned. She continued to run her fingers through Gar's hair as he slept. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently, not wanting to wake him.

"No, I guess he wouldn't. If wanted to, then I guess he would have tried long before. He must of loved us a lot..." her voice trailed off and a single tear ran down her smiling face.

* * *

_**yes, i kno that this was short too and i'm sorry. i just don't know why i can't write nice long chapters like i use to, but at least there good right?...right? anyway plz review people! or i might just give up : ( Now that I think about, Raven had three guys in love with her. her ture love, her never to be, and her stalking controller. oh and to help u out a little, in the begining of the story chris is 15, gar is 16, and raven is 17. by the time of the funeral, dead chris is 16, gar's 17, and raven is still 17 going 18.  
**_

_**IiLWaS Trivia: What is Gar grandmother's real name? (hint: the answer is not milly)**_


	26. Together again

"New Jersey. By some miracle we've finally got to Jersey!" Gar happily exclaim. He joyfully walked around the small park area they had decided rest at. Raven rolled her eyes at him, resting in the shade on one of the few benches there.

"Hey Rae, I'm gonna go get on the monkey bars. I haven't played on a set in ages."

"But kids are over there."

"So?" he gave her a questioning glance, not seeing the problem.

"This play area is for little kids."

"And?"

With a sigh and a rolled of the eyes, Raven said, "Don't break anything."  
He gave out a small chuckle and ran towards the monkey bars. He jumped up and took hold of one of the bar before swinging to the next with ease. This causing the small children to look in awe. Gar flipped himself and hung upside down, staring face to face with his young audience. He gave them a large smile and started screeching like a monkey while he swung from his legs. The three children giggled at his performance. Gar positioned himself to fall and let go of the bars.

"Hey, my name's Gar."

"That's a funny name," the only girl of the three piped. This earning her glares from the two boys.

"Ignore Shelly, she's a doodie head," the younger of the two boys said.

"Am not! Your the doodie head, Ryan."

"At least I'm not a stupid girl!" he spat back.

"I'm not stupid! You're just jealousy, bird brain!"

"Ugly face!"

"Dog breath!"

"Doofus!"  
The two six year olds continued to name call eachother and Gar just stared at them, unsure of what to do. The second boy then tugged Gar's sleeve, turning his attention away from the fight.

"I'm Mikey and I'm seven," he said with the biggest smile on his freckled face.

"Hey Mikey. Do they always fight like that?" Gar asked, pointing over to the still fighting pair.

"Yep. Shelly is my little sister and Ryan is Auntie Tina's son, but she's not really our aunt. She's just our mommy's friend. Our moms work together at a hair salon. They're sitting over there with Auntie Kree and her new baby, but she's not really my aunt either. But anyway, Ryan and Shelly always fight. Mommy said that even when they were little babies they would kick and fuss with each other. But Auntie Tina said that it's just cause they _love _each other!"  
Gar simply stared at the small boy. He had said so much at such a speed that Gar didn't even think was possible. Mikey just continued to beam his smile while Gar's mind tried to register the new information.

"DO NOT!" Shelly and Ryan yelled, ceasing their fight with eachother.

"Mommy says that I talk too fast and it's hard to understand me. I usually have to repeat what I say. Did you understand what I said? I'll say it again if you want," Mikey suggested to Gar, his lips moving at super fast speed.

"Oh, just shut up Mikey! You just keep yapping your lips for no reason!" Shelly cried out.

"Okay," he softly replied in a hurt voice.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that, you brat!" Ryan yelled at her in Mikey's defense.

"No, it's okay. She's right, I do talk too much," Mikey shyly told Ryan.

"Mikey, yous can't just let her walk all over ya! Yous gotta stand up for yaself!" Ryan said to his brown haired companion.

"Hey Mister!" Shelly yelled at Gar, flipping her dark locks.

"Um, yeah?"

"Will you please tell carrot top over there that boys are suppose ta' do what girls tell 'em to do?"

"What? Yous got ta' be kidding me! Girls are suppose ta' do what the _man _says!" Ryan cried out before Gar could say anything.

"As if!" Shelly huffed at him before turning to Gar, "Would you please give me a lift to the monkey bars, Mr. Gar?"

"Sure thing, cutie."  
She giggled when he picked her up and she then grabbed onto the monkey bars. Gar then look down at the two boys with a nervous smile. He couldn't help but think about if his future son would be like them. Ryan seem a bit too proud and aggressive and Mikey seem hyperactive, but a bit too soft.

"Would you help me up too?" Mikey asked. Gar gave a nod and help him up. When Mikey was up there, Gar turned to Ryan. Ryan was jumping desperately up and down, trying to get to the bars. Gar sighed and picked up the small boy.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the red haired boy cried out as he tried to wiggle out of Gar's grip. Gar place the thrashing boy back on the ground.  
"I don't need _your_ help."

"What did I do?" Gar asked in utter confusion.

"You're not a _real_ man. A real man wouldn't let a doodie head girl boss 'em around!"  
Gar gave out an annoyed sighed. Is this kid serious?

"He was just being nice, Ryan," Mikey said as he carefully swung to the handle bar.

"Yeah, and what do you know about being a man anyway?" Shelly careless asked as she hung upside down from the bars.

"My daddy told me that a real man does whatever the hell he wants to and women should just do what their told," Ryan replied. Mikey ooh-ed at the use of a curse word causing Ryan to blush slightly.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Gar said, trying to sound adult-like.

"Yeah! And anyway, you dad's a total jerk face. I heard mommy saying that he was a drunken loser that should stay in prison where he belong," Shelly laughed out, as if she said the most brilliant thing ever.

"Shut up, Shelly!" Ryan yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Your such a crybaby," Shelly told him grumpily.

"Am not!" he yelled at her. Tears flowed from his eyes as he ran towards her. He took hold of her pony tails and yanked her down to the hard ground. Shelly immediately started crying as her body started to ache in pain. Gar stood, unsure of what to do. Was he suppose to yell at Ryan for hurting Shelly? Or should he yell at Shelly for saying that? Should he even yell at all?

He pulled both of the crying children into his arms and looked over at Mikey who had started to tear up as well. Feeling a bit uneasy, Gar looked around and saw a first aid kit hanging on the outside wall separating the two genders washrooms. He ran towards it with the wailing six year olds in his arms and Mikey following.

* * *

"Excuse me, but have you seen my kids!"  
Raven looked up from her book to see a frantic woman in her mid twenties looking at her. 

"Um, I don't know. Where were they?"

"Last time I saw them they were at the monkey bars!"  
Raven glanced over to the metal bars to see no children and no Gar either.

"My boyfriend was over there. Maybe he kno-"

"Tina!" a tan skinned woman holding a baby yelled to them. Raven eyes widen as she stared at her.

"Tina! Macy spotted them with some man by the bathrooms! She went over there all by herself!"

"What! My baby!" Tina yelled as she ran towards the restrooms.

"Wait! I can't run with this baby!" the other yelled as she walked as fast as she could with the babe in her arms. Raven quickly got up and abandon her book to get to the restrooms.

"And that should do it," Gar merrily said after placing a bandage on Shelly's knee. Shelly sniffled a bit but wore a smile on her face. Ryan and Mikey had calmed down and sat on the ground eating the mint candy Gar had gave them.

"YOU DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD, GET AWAY FROM MY BABIES!" a brown haired woman yelled as she ran towards him.

"Mommy!" Mikey and Shelly gleefully cried.  
"I'LL SAVE YOU!" she cried before tackling Gar onto the ground. The three children burst out in laughter as she quickly got up and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Aunt Macy?" Ryan called, trying to get her attention. Before she could turn to him, Tina appeared yelling out a warrior cry. She started slamming her bulky purse numerous times against Gar's quivering body.

"BEAT HIS ASS, TI TI!" Macy cheered as Tina continued her assault. Ryan went back into his laughing riot, while the other two started to get worried. Mikey and Shelly ran over to their mom and pulled on her skirt franticly.

"Mommy! Stop! He wasn't tryin' to hurt us! He just made my boo-boo better!" Shelly cried out, pointing to her bandages. Tina stopped her attack to look at Shelly and Mikey as they continued to shout at Macy. The three woman looked at each other nervously before Tina helped Gar to his feet. Raven huffed as she finally made it to the scene as Gar painfully stood.

"I'm so sorry for smacking you with my purse so many times. I thought you were trying to kidnap our kids," Tina said as she nervously twirled her finger in her dark red hair.

"Yeah, if we would of known you were just aiding them, we would have never smack your noggin," Macy said with a small laugh, holding her two kids hands.

"Well at least you stopped before I went into a coma," Gar joked, still rubbing his head. They all gave out a pity laugh before the third woman took a step closer to him.

"Don't I know you?" she asked, tucking her reddish brown hair behind her ear. Raven then went over to Gar's side and the two females look face to face.

"Kree?"

"Lil Ray?"

The two smiled at each other, wanting nothing more than to embrace one another.

* * *

"We don't get that much business on a Tuesday. So we decided to go out to the park for a while, since it wasn't that far away," Kree happily said as they all relaxed inside the salon. The kids were sleeping on the couch in the waiting area as they chat in the actual hair salon.  
Raven was holding Kree's child as Kree continued to talk. Raven stared at the sleeping baby girl in her arms.  
I hadn't even realize that Kree was pregnant when she left, but she probably didn't know she was pregnant herself, Raven thought. She ran her hand softly over the babe's soft blonde hairs. Then a thought hit Raven, could this child's father be- 

"Raven, what are you thinking about so hard that you can't even pretend to listen to me?" Kree smiled, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking how beautiful your daughter is. What's her name anyway?"

"Shayla."  
At the sound of that name, Gar burst out in a fit of laughter. He stopped after a few minutes to see Raven glaring at him and Kree with a face of worry.

"What's so funny about her name?"

"Um, nothing," Gar blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what are you two doing all the way out here?" Tina asked with the hugest smile. "You two are from California, right?"

"Uh, yeah. We're going up to live with my brothers in New York City."

"Wow, you guys must of spent a lot of cash on gas if you drove all the way over here," Macy stated.

"Yeah, we've basically lived in my car and Raven finished off the rest of our food last night," Gar replied nonchalant.

"What! Oh, you two just must stay the night with me and eat a real meal," Macy practically screamed.

"That would be awesome! I've been living with Macy and it would be great to spend the night with you again, Lil Ray," Kree chipped in.

"Thanks, but I would hate for us to intrude. I mean, Macy, you have so many already in your house."

"Nonsense, I want you to stay with us!"

"But-" Raven tried to protest, but Gar quickly stopped her yelling out a thank you.

Kree stared at Raven with a smile, "You still refuse help. I guess some things never change, but I could barely recognize you with that long hair of yours."

"You sure it wasn't the pregnancy that threw you off?"

"No, it was definitely the hair. I've never seen it so long before! It's almost at your butt!" Kree exclaimed, running her fingers trough Raven's hair.

"I really hadn't noticed," Raven said honestly as her cheeks tinted pink.

"The boy's hair is kinda long too," Tina mentioned. Gar then ran his finger through his hair to realize it was at his shoulders. He'd never let it grow that long before, or more like his mother never let him. His mom hated for any of her boys to have their hair long and untamed. She even hated for them to dye their hair, even though all of them did, with the exception of Chris.

"It must have been a while since you washed your hair. Want me to shampoo it for ya?" Kree asked merrily.

"That would be nice," Raven agreed, handing over the child to Macy.

"If we're doing hair we might as well do you too, Dingy," Tina smirked at Gar. Gar frowned, but got up anyway to go over to the sink area.  
Kree was washing Raven's hair while Tina did Gar's.

"Do you want me to re-dye your hair, Dingy?" Tina asked Gar. She had notice the faded green that was in his hair. He shook his head no and smiled, not caring that she was still poking fun at his dirty hair. He was too warped at the feeling of someone rubbing his scalp, it felt so good to him. Kree giggled at him as she continued to wash Raven's hair.

"So Lil Ray, you haven't seen Michael recently have you?" Kree whispered to Raven. Raven stayed quiet for a while, unsure if she should answer. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the incident, and that was almost a month ago.  
Kree waited for a reply, but then decided to drop it.

"So how's my little cutie pie, Chris?"  
Raven's heart was hit with a shard of pain. She remained quiet, unable to say anything.

"He died," came Gar's voice. He didn't sound sad or angry, instead he said it quite peacefully. The calmness of his voice shock even himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Kree softly replied and decided not to go into it.

"So when are you two going back to Jump City?" Tina asked as Kree and her quickly rise and dried their clients' hair.

"Um, I don't know."

"But the fall college semester is starting soon," Tina said, wondering if they were even going to go to college.

"Well, I did apply to a college in New York cause my friend Vic was going to go to college there," Gar said as he thought back.

"Did you get in?" Tina questioned. Raven turn to look at him, wanting to know as well. His face flushed and he roamed his gaze around the room and away from their faces. Tina frowned, "You don't know, do you?"

"We left before any of the letters came."  
The three groaned at his stupidity, making him even more red in the face.

"Hey Dingy, you want me to braid your hair?" Tina offered after they were down washing his hair.

"My hair can't be that dingy, so stop calling me that!" Gar growled. Tina just laughed at him before walking over to Raven to join Kree as she played in Raven's long, clean hair.

* * *

Kree walked down the hallway of Macy's house with Gar and Raven on her side. They had finish eating and Macy was tucking her kids into bed. Already in their nightwear, Kree was showing them their rooms for the night. 

"Gar, you'll be in the room next to ours," Kree pointed to the next room before ushering Raven into theirs.

"Why can't I sleep with Raven?" Gar questioned.

"Don't you think you did enough of that?"

"That's not what I meant," replied a red face Gar.

"I know, but you're leaving in the morning and I want to spend a little more time with Lil Ray."

"Could you stop calling her that," he asked, knowing that's the same nickname Michael uses for Raven.  
Kree just shook her head no and told him good night. She closed the door in his face and went over to Raven with the biggest grin.

"There's only one bed," Raven thought aloud.

"I didn't think that'll bother you, since we use to share a bed when it rained back at home."  
Raven flushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at the memory of how she would jump into Kree's bed like a small child when ever it had rained.

"But if it does, I have no problem sleeping on the floor. I just want to spend a little more time with you," Kree continued before picking up one of the blankets off the bed.

"No, I'm okay with sharing," Raven said, before Kree had a chance to lay on the floor.  
Raven got into the bed and Kree smiled softly. Kree walked over to the crib on the other side of the room to make sure Shayla was sleeping before getting into bed.

"How did you end up in New Jersey?" Raven asked in a hushed tone.

"When I left Gar's place that night, I didn't know where to go. I found some clothes and started living on the streets again," she paused to let out a yawn. Raven stared at her, wanting her to continue.

"I ran into Macy one day. Our moms were friends and, for some reason, she thought that that was enough reason to help me and take me in. She's a sweet person, but I don't understand her one bit."  
Raven smiled, just happy to know that Kree was okay. She couldn't remember how long ago it was since she last saw Kree. She loved Kree like a sister and always thought of her as one. Kree wasn't very strong, but manage to keep Michael from her for a long while. She protected Raven as much as she could since the day they met.  
Raven had hope she was okay, but deep down she feared that her friend might have been dead. Raven eyes began to water at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Kree asked in mid-yawn.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're okay."

"I've missed you, Lil Ray," Kree said sleepily as she pulled Raven into an embrace.

"I've missed you too, Kree," Raven softly replied before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**yay longness! i'm pretty sure that if my story was a show or manga or something that people would make Kree and Raven a pair and draw and write all sorts of naughty things about them. but, sorry folks, Ravie don't swing that way. RnR**_

_**IiLwaS trivia winners: Sweet Valerie & talim9 **_  
_**Q: What is Gar's grandmother's real name?  
A: Mildred**_


	27. Close encounter

Gar sat on the living room sofa as he waited for Raven. He glanced at the clock on the wall, despite the fact he had just checked the time on his watch not even five seconds ago. He was eager to leave for some reason. Over the night, he was hit with a feeling of uneasiness and didn't feel safe here. He had only slept for an hour or two and spent the rest of the night thinking about anything and becoming more and more anxious to leave.  
He heaved out a sigh, tired of waiting. He heard footsteps and instantly got up to his feet, anticipating Raven. Kree stepped into the room with a faint smile on her face. Gar flopped back down into the sofa and ran his eyes over his watch again.

"Are you disappointed?" Kree questioned as she walked towards him. He gave her a bewildering look that made her smile widen. "You were expecting Raven, but I came in instead. And that made you upset," she merrily stated before taking a seat next to him. He didn't reply or try to cover up his frown. Instead he turned his face away from her, hoping she wouldn't talk to him. He wasn't a morning person and he was already in a bad mood. So the last thing he wanted was to talk to her.  
She ran her fingers through his hair continuously and used her free hand to turn his head so that they were face to face. It was then that he noticed how close she was sitting to him. A breath of panic and a nervous tremble took hold of him.  
"Thank you," she whispered to him. She gazed into his eyes and he instantly calmed. The look in her eyes somehow telling him that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Thank me for what? I didn't do anything," his voice still slightly shaky.

"Thank you for helping my Lil Ray. If it wasn't for you, who knows where we'd be."  
She took hold of his hand while the other continued running through his hair. She leaned in closer to him to the point that she was all he could see. He realized then how beautiful Kree was in that moment. Noticing little features such as the light mole under her eye or how her skin, eyes, and hair all had a unique shade of brown.

"I love Lil Ray. And all I've ever wanted was for her to be happy, with or without me."  
Gar knew this was true. He could have sworn that he felt Kree's love for Raven radiating off her. She must have felt the same thing coming off of him cause her smile widen even more. A strange heat seem to surround them. The pounding of his heart was all Gar could hear up to this point. Their bodies were extremely close with barely any gap between them. He didn't try to move away. Despite his slight panic, he knew she was just trying to make a point. That she was just trying to tell him something in a way that couldn't be forgotten.  
She ended up in his lap and took hold of his head. Her hands tangled in his hair and forcing him to look into her eyes. She leaned in and her lips were just inches away from his when she silently said, "She's in love with you and only you. Please don't break her heart. Or she'll surely die of pain without me there."

"Why don't you come with us," he suggested, her lips inching a bit forward.

"As long as I'm there with her, she'll never be able to love you right. In a way, I'm Raven's first love," she replied, resting her forehead on his. He was about to say something, but she hushed him.  
"With me there, it'll complicate things. At times, she'll feel a need to have to choose between us. I don't want her heart to be in pain, thinking she has abandon me for you."  
He tried to speak again, but she hushed him again.

"I've been there for a long time, trying to mend her broken heart. It's healed and she has given it to you. So please, don't break it," Kree gasped and tears were slowly building in her eyes.

"I promise," Gar swore before Kree placed her lips on his forehead, as if sealing a contract. She eased off of him and smiled. He wasn't blushing or showing any type of signs that he was aroused or embarrassed. Even with that current situation, he was certain that this was just her way of doing things. She was now standing in front of him with the hugest smile on her face.  
"I think about that night a lot," she says with her back facing him.

"What night?"

"The night we met."  
Gar paused and thought back as he tried to recall the first time they met. It's then that he remembers that night at the Black Dragon.

"I kind of hate the fact we met in such a way."  
Gar nodded, understanding what she meant. They had met in a strip club, while she was basically naked and Raven was fighting for her life.

"Yeah, I think about what had happened a lot. And what could have happened. I'm so glad that you were there. But there's one thing I don't understand," Kree said. She turned around with a weird look on her face. "What were you doing at the Dragon in the first place?"  
Gar's eyes widen and his face turned red.  
"Uh...I-I...Well, Vic...Um..."

"You don't have to explain it to me pervert." She then erupted in a fit of giggles as Gar fumbled about and tried to explain what had happen without sounding like a fool.

"Hey! Some people are tryin' to sleep! SO WILL YOU PLEASE SHUDUP!" Shelly cried out. The two fell silent and she shook her head in approval before storming back into her room. Raven then finally came into the living room. And after a long hug, they said their good byes.

* * *

"We're finally here," Gar sung merrily. Raven looked up at the apartment and wondered if Gar had even bothered to ask his older brothers if they could stay there. Gar opened Raven's door and helped her out. Planting a kiss on her cheek he tells her to go on inside while he got the bags.  
She went up the steps carefully and stopped at the burgundy door. She stared at the golden numbers 599 that hung on the door before she finally started to knock. She knocked in the beat she used to do to gain entrance into Michael's old apartment. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she did the last part and no one answered. Raven paused, but then started to knock again. Getting annoyed that no one had opened the door yet, Raven began to pound on the door as hard as she could.

The door then opened halfway, revealing a girl a little older than Raven. Before Raven could second guess herself about knocking on the wrong door, the woman laid eyes on her round stomach and slammed the door in her face.

"OH HELL NO!" came the girl's voice from the inside. Raven cringed at the sound of the girl's piercing yell. A loud crashing noise and yelling could be heard coming from the apartment.  
"I DIDN'T GET NOBODY PREGNANT!" came a male's voice. "OH REALLY! WELL THERE'S A GIRL WHO'S PREGGERS OUT THERE!" the girl yelled back. Raven could hear someone stomping before the guy said, "WELL IT AIN'T MINE! I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYBODY BUT YOU!".  
"YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA FALL FOR THAT! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SREWIN' WITH THOSE WHORES YOUR BROTHER BRINGS AROUND HERE!" the girl yelled, but her voice had cracked and Raven was sure she must have been crying. "NO I HAVEN'T! I LOVE YOU JENNI! IF ANYTHING, THAT'S PROBABLY JACK'S KID!" he screamed, but he too sounded like he might have been crying. "OH PUH-LEASE!"  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" came another male's annoyed voice.

Raven was so caught up, she didn't even realize that Gar was standing next to her. He let out an irritated sigh and opened the door. Josh was holding onto his girlfriend as she tried to pull away; while Jack fumed and ignored them as he pretended to read a car magazine.

"You guys are _so _annoying," Gar barked before carrying in their bags. The three came to a halt and took notice to Gar and Raven. "We've been out there for who knows how long, while ya'll are performing the lamest soap opera ever in here," Gar growled before motioning Raven to take a seat on the sofa with him.

"Well don't blame me, bro! It's all Mr. and Mrs. Melodramatic over there. puh," huff Jack as he continued his façade on reading the magazine. "Jennifer thought Josh got Raven pregnant. Shows how much she knows, stupid bitch."

"You're the bitch, jackass! How was I suppose to know that she was your little brother's girlfriend?! It's not like I've ever seen her before!"

"Well you could have had more faith in him! The moment you saw her, you just jumped to conclusions! You dumb ass whore!"

"Just shut the fuck up Jack!"

"You know I'm right!"

"Will you both just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Gar yelled. The room fell silent and then Jennifer left the room. After a few seconds to calm down, Josh and Jack turned their attention to Gar and Raven.

"Not that I'm not glad to see ya, but what are you two doing all the way out here?" Josh asked. He leaned on the wall next to the door, staring out at the doorway leading to the kitchen as if waiting for something.

"Yeah, Mom has been worried sick. I mean, if your gonna run away, you could at least write a note," Jack said as he stared at Raven. He was still sitting on the sofa across from the one Gar and Raven sat on. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table that separated the two couches, awaiting an answer.

But they didn't have one. Raven gave Gar a secret glare while he stared at his shoes. Jennifer walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Ignoring everyone else, she went up to Josh and gave him a soft yet lingering kiss. She dragged him out of the room, but not before she could kick Jack's feet off the table. Jack silently growled and mumbled, "I wish they didn't get back together." He then picked up the phone and looked back over at the young couple.

"I'm gonna go and call Ma. Ya'll can go do whatever," Jack said with a sigh and left the room.

"Well, that went splendidly," Raven's voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Yeah, let's check out the rooms!"

"I don't really feel like moving."

"Wanna make out?"  
She gave him a look that say, "Are you stupid?". He let out a laugh and said, "Sorry, my brothers bring out the worst in me."

* * *

_**I'm gonna try and update this story at least once a month. This will be my main priority, so if u read any of my other stories I'm sorry to say they won't get updated. When I'm finally finished with this story though(which i think might end either by the end of next term or sometime in the summer of 08) I might finish all my others...or not since i got these ideas for 2 stories that connects with this one(but i'd probably would only do one) oh and sorry that it's slightly rushed and for future chapter i'll like to say sorry for any over the top pervertedness or swearing.anyway, plaese review!**_


	28. Our new home

Gar laid in his new bed, staring at the white ceiling. The apartment was nicer than Gar thought, seeing as his brothers' room in their old house was such a mess. A living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and three bedrooms; it was a pretty basic one level apartment.

His eyes wondered from the ceiling to the sleeping beauty next to him. A soft smile came to his face upon seeing how peaceful she looked. He felt happy and, for the first time that summer, he felt like drawing. He carefully got out of the bed, dressed himself in a wifebeater and shorts, and exited the room. He walked through the short hallway to the kitchen in hope that one of his brothers was awake and eating breakfast. He smiled when he saw Jack looking in the fridge.

"Hey bro," he greeted. Jack turned from the fridge and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before going back to his search for food. Gar watched his older brother stand in front of the open fridge. Jack found some lunch meat and took a few slices out. Gar watched in disgust as Jack devoured it and poured ranch dressing into his mouth.

"Did you want something?" Jack asked, drips of ranch dressing around his mouth. Jack then made a bewildered look, questioning the frown Gar was giving him, before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry man. I forgot you're a veggie boy," Jack said with a smiled. All Logans have a mutual love for animals, but Jack was probably the least caring for nature's creatures. Gar sighed and decided to ask for what he wanted.  
"Do you guys have any art supplies?"

"No, but we can get some. There's an art store next to the shoe store Becky works at . . . Or was it Ashley?" he paused for a second to try to remember the girl's name before saying," Well, it doesn't matter. Just be ready to go."

"Your such a loser, Jack. I mean, the least you could do is learn the hussy's name," Jenni stated as she entered the kitchen.

"No one was talking to you, Ms. Blowhard," Jack heatedly replied. Jenni, only wearing a large white t-shirt, ignored his statement and went to the cupboard. Gar sat confused on why the two fought so much, especially this early in the morning.

"So Gar, Josh tells me that you're an artist," Jenni said in delight as she took a seat at the table with the two males.

"Um, yeah. I guess you can say that."

"He showed me some of your drawings. They were a bit naughty and kinda unrealistic. I mean, I've never seen anyone with such enormous bre-," she stopped mid-word when she saw the shocked look on Gar's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SHOWED YOU MY DRAWINGS!" he yelled, practically jumping out of his seat as he slammed his hands onto the table. He didn't seem angry as much as he was embarrassed. His cheeks were tinted pink as he waited for Jenni to say something.

"U-um, I found them in his room," she hesitantly replied. His eyes went to Jack who said, "We took some of them when we left. We didn't think you'd mind."

"Where are they?"

"On the dresser in Josh's room."

Gar ran to the room, not caring about his half naked brother who started yelling when Gar basically tore apart his dresser. Gar finally took hold the desired papers and ran to his room. Locking the door behind him, he slumped to the floor and took a minute to catch his breath. When his breathing was back to normal, Gar flipped through his old drawings. Most were unfinished sketches and drawings of nude girls in sexy poses.  
"Damn, I was a pervert," he whispered to himself as he realized how all his old work looks like it belonged in a pin-up magazine. He took note on how one girl in the drawings breasts were _way _too big. To that he commented in sing-song, "Back problems." Proportions were wrong in this way with many of the other drawings, but he didn't have a model for any of these. He had did it all with memory and imagination, so he blamed his hormones for the drawings.

"What are you looking at?" came a voice. Gar's eyes went from the papers to a pair of legs that stood in fort of him. His eyes went up until they connected with Raven's purple eyes.

"Huh? Oh, um . . . nothing. It's trash," he nervously laughed before tearing up the pictures and tossing them in the small trash bin next to him. She gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't ask anything of it. He got up to his feet and gave her a light hug.

"I'm going to go shopping today. Is there anything you need?" he asked while he went to put on a shirt.

"I need some more clothes and we need to get some stuff for the baby."

"Baby stuff? We got plenty of time before we have to get that. And besides, I think we should wait until we get some money before we get caught up in those "itty-bitty baby stuff", ya know?"

"Gar, our child will be born in three months," she says matter-of-factly. He nodded, understanding what she meant. By this December, they'll officially have a baby.  
"Don't worry. I promise we'll have everything ready by the time our little boy gets here."  
Before Raven could question him about his certainty that the baby was a boy, he captured her lips. He held her tight, but backed off a little when the kiss was finished. Slipping on his sandals he says, "I'm gonna head out now." Raven gave him a nod before sitting on the bed. Her hands found their way to her stomach. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed a silence of the room.

"Three months until you arrive. I don't think anything exciting will happen, until you're here," she softly said. She turned to see Gar had left the door open. Jenni stood to the left of the door, out of Raven's sight. She had been watching Raven until she looked her way. Jenni carefully peeked back into the room. Seeing a smiling Raven lay in bed hugging her round belly, Jenni couldn't help being a bit envious as she thought back on her past.

* * *

He stood on the balcony as he watched the sun brighten the Californian sky. He took the cigarette from his lips and exhaled a cloud of smoke. He ran his fingers through his black hair and continued to frown at the world below him. A ray of light blinded him, forcing him to step back a bit. After a quick drag from his cigarette, he said coldly, "You will be mine, Raven. No matter what, you belong to me. I'll come and get you, my love."  
He let his cig fall to the concrete floor of the balcony and quickly stepped on it.

"I will find you, Lil Ray."

* * *

_**Hey look, i said i'd update at least once a month and this will the second for september! i guess that means i dont have to update in october . . . jk. hoped u enjoyed my crappy filler chap. RnR plz  
Promo Time!: what exactly is Micheal gonna do? What secret will be unvailed about Raven's life that not even she knows? Why is Jenni and Jack at each other's throats? Why did dieing Chris see our fave couple with a baby girl, when Milly said it's a boy? Will Gar and Raven ever truely be happy? Find this out and more in **__**Part 4: Turning Point**_


	29. GET A JOB!

"Oh Raven," Gar silently cooed in his sleep. Dreaming of himself and his lover in the most passionate of moments. He wore a big smile as drool continued to pour out his mouth. He was truly at peace.

"Get the fuck up!" Jack yelled and Josh pushed him out of bed. Hurling onto the floor and ending with a loud thud, Gar groans as pain spread through his entire body. He angrily looked up at his brothers as they hovered over him. He remember them doing this to him on school days if their mom wasn't there to give him a wake up call.

"Ugh! What do you guys want!" Gar harshly yelled at them. Memories of past torture adding to his anger, he glares up at the twins.

"You seem happy to see us," Jack smirks. Gar didn't understand until he look down at his erect member, still on happy mode from his dream. He blushes and quickly covers it with the blanket that fell on the floor with him. The two older males laugh while Gar had a flashback of when he had his first wet dream and they'd caught him trying to wash the sheets before their parents got home. They made jokes about it for almost a month and every time Gar felt like crawling up in a corner to die.

"So, you think you can just move in here, eat our food, watch our TV, and have us take care of your pregnant girlfriend?!"  
Gar was going to say that they didn't have a TV, but Josh kept talking.

"You need to stop being a lazy bum and get a job! This ain't no rent free hotel!"

"Yeah, it's worse enough that that sleaze bag gets to stay here rent free," Jack added.

"She's my girlfriend!" Josh yelled, getting annoyed by his twin brother always talking down on his love.

"That doesn't mean she can't pay a light bill or two, instead of laying up in here all day like she's on a free ride!"  
The two continued bickering and Gar almost felt like just leaving the room. They finally come to a stop, remembering why they were there. "GET A JOB!" they yelled at him before leaving the room steaming.

Gar walks out of his room, fully dress and ready to go. He searches for one of his brothers to give him a ride, when he hears Jenni screams. Gar peeked his head in the kitchen door to see Jenni, once again only sporting a long white shirt, and Jack fussing at each other. Gar sighed in annoyance, already tired of those two already.

"You think I'm happy about what happen! It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" she yelled.

"You think I care? I wish Josh had never forgave you! I wish you we'd never meet your stupid ass!"

"Why can't you just let it go!"

"Cause you had no right to . . .," he stops talking as he notices Gar at the door. Gar continued to stand still, as if maybe he could blend with the walls and disappear.

"Oh. Hi Gar. I didn't know you were still here," Jenni says as she tries to muster up a smile. She runs her fingers through her hair and tugs down her shirt to make herself a bit more presentable. He says he needs a ride to their Uncle T's pizza shop to ask for a job.  
"Josh has the car, but we can catch a cab over there," Jack says. He quickly took hold of Gar's arm and they left Jenni alone. Sitting in the taxi, Gar's eyes can't help but look at Jack. Jack notices and gives him a weird look.

"What?"  
Gar stays quiet for a minute, unsure if he really wants to ask.

"What . . . What happened between you and Jenni that makes you guys fight like that."  
Jack remains silent for a long while, as if thinking of every little thing that occurred between them. He then sighs, "I'll tell ya later."

The yellow car stopped, Jack bolted out of the car and Gar tries to pay the driver in lint and nickels.

* * *

"Garfield! Look at you, trying to get all manly," Uncle T's girlfriend says. She wasn't the one that came with him to the family get together, so Gar wasn't sure how she knew him. 

"Hey, now. Don't you go getting any ideas, Liza," Uncle T says jokingly. The young woman giggles and heads back to the manager's office. Gar wasn't sure how a old, semi-fat man was able to get with such young, beautiful girls.

"Uncle Tony, I was wondering if you'd . . ."

"Give you a job? Ya Hired!" he says so full heartedly that Gar's not even sure how to take it. He was going to give the man thanks, but then Jack started talking to him.

"Uncle T, I don't think I can make it in tonight."

"I know, you always go out on a Friday night. I'm use to it by now, just like your use to not having those extra dollars in your check."

"Not like I need it."

* * *

Gar walks back into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. Raven walks in eating out of a jumbo size bag of Skittles. He motions for her to come and sit in his lap, in which she complies. When she does, he notices how much heavier she is comparing to the last time she sat in his lap. Of course, he doesn't tell her this, since he really didn't mind. 

"How was your day?" he asks he as he relaxes into the seat with her cuddled up against him.

"Terrible. I can't walk more than two minutes before my feet start hurting. And I've been having mood swings all day, all of them bad. I even threatened Jenni with a knife because she was trying to get me to stop eating junk food saying it wasn't good for the baby if that's all I eat," she lets out a small chuckle as she thought about that. Gar kissed the back of her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair before replying, "Jack would have loved to see that."  
He massages her shoulders and she relaxed even more into him.

"How was your day?" she asks, letting her bag of candy fall to the floor.

"I can't complain. I got a job, but unlike my last one I think I should actually show up," he laughs at himself as he thought about Rudy and Gil's cafe.

"You better."  
He then turn her so that they were face to face. Her round, budding belly lifting her up a bit. He kisses her, but it lasts longer than intended. The sweet taste of candy flavored Raven's mouth and Gar couldn't get enough of it. She moans in his mouth when he squeezes her ample bottom. Heated, Raven grinds the bulge coming from Gar's pants. It's been a while since they'd did anything sexual, so Gar didn't really care that they were on the living room sofa in a small apartment with three other people. He enjoyed the occasional grind as they kiss, but got the feeling they were being watch. He slowly opens one of his eyes to see Jack and Josh smirking at him. He sends them a glare and motions for them to leave. When they did, he went back to enjoying Raven. His fingers slid into her shirt and gingerly rubs her stomach. They take a break from kissing and he nuzzles her neck. She sat up the best she could and undid his pants, pulling them down slightly so she could feel him better when she grinds it again. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, as he pulls her back to a kiss as she continued humping him, and the other slowly creeps up to her breast.

"DO IT UP GARFIELD!" came Jack's voice. Gar eyes widen as he watch his brother run off. Raven gasp in surprise and quickly rolls off Gar with her face slightly flushed. Gar groan at his frustrations towards his brothers, and not to mention his sexual frustrations. He jumps up quickly to chase his brother, but forgot that his pants were only half on. He tripped up on the pants legs and tumbled to the floor for the second time that day.

"Ugh!"

* * *

**_YAY! AN UPDATE! even if it's just another craptastic filler chapter. and that last part was kinda . . . i don't know, but i don't like it. i would have just took it out, but to remove that WHOLE part would leave u nothing really. at least, nothing interesting. I mean ,even the shortest of the sortest chapters in here are at least interesting. and on the upside of town, the next chap will be INTERESTING! u kno, with Micheal and all . . . man, i love micheal(i mean, i love wat he brings to the story) poor micheal, i think he's the only major character that doesn't have a fan club._**

_**Micheal: Well, I'll have Raven **one way or the other  
**Me: See? That's why u don't have a fan club!**_

**_RnR_**


	30. Part 4: The turning point

Raychelle laid in his lap as he stared into the nothingness of the room. A puff of smoke escapes his mouth before she captured his lips with hers. His eyes stayed open and kept that look of dullness that never seem leave. He miss her. He wants her. He needs her.  
As they kiss, the image of his ture beloved came into his mind again. Her shoulder length hair. Her purple eyes. Her silky skin. Her smile. Her delicious taste.  
Oh, how he wanted her. His desire for her bubbling up, it seem, every quiet moment. Raychelle frowned when they broke the kiss, knowing he was thinking of Raven.

"Why do you like her so much?" she heard herself say, not sure how she manage to say it to his face. He scowled at her, but still gave an answer.  
"I don't _like_ her. I _love_ her."  
She stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Then, why do you love her so much?"  
"She makes me want to live."

Raychelle frowned almost immediately. Her skin tinting darker with anger. Jealousy and hatred pulsing through her entire body. She couldn't help it. She screamed.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER!" she yelled at him. "She's nobody special! Why must you love her! Why can't you love me? Raven's just a little bitch! I can do more for you! I can-" Michael slapped her with all his might, causing her to fall back onto the couch they were on. Her body shook and her eyes filled with tears instantly.  
"Don't you ever talk about Raven like that," he said dangerously low. "And don't you EVER think you could replace her. She belongs to me."  
His breathing increased as he pushed her lightly off the sofa. "_She belongs to me." _She meekly crawled out of the room as tears of his own threaten to fall. _"She belongs to me." _His sobs fill the room as he repeated darkly, "You belong to me."

* * *

"An endless game of hide and seek. Lil Ray, when will you stop hiding from me?" he said softly to himself as he continued walk down the street. The houses slowly went form small, semi-broken down buildings to high class, upscale mansions. He kept walking, sporting his trench coat, the very one he wore when he tried to kill Raven, and shades. He ran his fingers through his hair when the house he was looking for was still not in view. His hair had grown slightly, but he didn't bother to dye the new growth to match rest of his dyed black hair. The tan he had during the incident at the cafe had went away. He had stayed inside after he manage to evade the police.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that had a large rubber band on it. He took the rubber band off and slid it on his wrist before shaking one out of the pack and placing it in his mouth. His brows furrowed when he was unable to find a lighter.

"Fuck," he cursed himself, fumbling through the coat's many pockets and then his jeans. He then stopped, looking up at the big white house. A large gate stood tall between him and the house, the word _Roth _engraved in the middle.  
His smile was huge as he slammed his hand on the buzzer button, awaiting someone to open the gates. When nothing happened, he hit it again.  
"Hello, who's this?" crackled a voice through the box.  
"It's me," Michael almost laughed out. "And I need a light for this cigarette. So hurry up, you red giant."

There was a silence on the other end, but the gates didn't open.

"Open up these mother fucking gates right now, you bastard! I know you can hear me! Open up now or I'll-"  
He fell silent when the golden gate separated, allowing him to see the long brick road in front of him. He lightly pushes the button and mutters a thank you into the box.

He entered the house and removed his sunglasses, eyes still dull and lifeless. He stood by the fountain of the lobby, awaiting the angry man stomping his way towards him. The house was so quiet that he could only hear the distant steps of the man as he got closer and closer to him. When he finally reached the fountain, he somehow managed to look calm yet angry at the same time.

"Mr. Roth, it's been a while," Michael greeted in a mocking smile. He didn't say anything, but gave Michael a smirk/scowl before walking towards his study. They went into the room, filled with books and files, and took their seats as if they'd done it a million times. Michael pulled off the rubber band and pulls his hair into a ponytail. Undid his coat and allowed it to fall onto the floor as he played with the tobacco in his mouth. The older male opened a drawer of his desk and toss Michael a lighter from it. Michael nodded in thanks, but didn't light it just yet.

"What do you want? I doubt you came all this way just for a lighter," he asked as he place a pair a glasses on his face and opened yesterday's newspaper.

"What ever happened to that butler of yours? Winston, wasn't it? He answered the door last time I swung by. Did you fire him or something?" Michael said jokingly, but his voice sounded as if he really did care.  
"Fool, the last time I saw you I didn't even have a mansion. Let alone a butler."  
Michael didn't let this affect him, as he began to enjoy his little game. He stretched out on the small love seat and stared over at Mr. Roth, who was sitting in his chair behind his wooden desk. He gave him a good looking over before he continued talking.  
"That's a nice suit you're wearing, but, may I ask, why blue?"

Silence.

"I mean, blue just isn't your color. It completely clashes with that sun burned skin of yours. And is that a wedding ring?"

Silence.

"I can't believe you got remarried. Congrates, but why didn't I get an invitation? We both know I wouldn't have came, but I think I deserve to at least get an invite or a call or-"

"Will you shut up and tell me why you're here! Amy will be home soon and I can't have her seeing you."

"Are you ashamed of me? Or maybe . . .," he let his voice trail off, allowing the older man to fill in the blank. He sighs and says, "I saw you in the newspaper a while ago. Seems you've been busy with my daughter."

"Yeah, well, that kid had it coming."  
"You ever felt bad about killing him?" Raven's father asks, his face covered by the paper again.  
"Do you?" Michael hiss, talking about something else.  
"She had it coming," he almost laughed. "They both deserved it."  
Michael scowled at him, not liking that the man said Raven deserved to die. This, despite the fact that he himself had tried to kill her, made him stand and knock over a snow globe that had a couple skating together inside it. The glass shattered on the floor and the juice bleed over the floor and onto the small rug next to the desk. Michael breathing was hard and he was glaring down at Mr. Roth.  
The man gave out a careless sigh before looking down at the broken snow globe, then at Michael, and then back to his newspaper.

"I guess Winston has some cleaning to do."

"I want my Raven back."  
"I didn't take her from you."  
"But you gave her to me. We had a deal, Trigon!"  
He folded up the newspaper and glared up at the younger man. "If you are ready to stop playing this stupid game of yours, tell me what you need."

"When I first meet Raven, she was so lovely and I knew that she was going to be mine. I promised to help get your company back up, if you gave her to me and let me do whatever I wanted. You said she wouldn't just willing come to me. That she wouldn't stay with me if she knew she was just being traded off."

"Yes, I know, boy. So I came up with a plan to kick her out, and for her to come crawling to you. You'd have your happily ever after and I got my company back up. So I'm guessing something went wrong some time between that night and when you got your face in the news for killing that kid?"

"I didn't want to kill that stupid kid, but he shouldn't have tried to play the hero," Michael randomly replied, his voice low and eyes to the floor.

"Do you know where she is?" Trigon asked, getting back to the subject.

"Do you think I be here if I knew where she was?"  
"Hmm, I could get my special squad to look for her. "  
"The cops? I think that blue suit of yours if cutting off the oxygen to your brain. I can't be around cops, I'm a wanted man. You need to stop being an idiot and-"  
Trigon swung his hand and Michael tumbled back a little after being hit. He growled as he held his cheek with his hand.  
"You son of a bitch," he gasps out as he glared into the yellow eyes of Trigon.  
"My squad may be police officers, but they obey me. And they should be able to find her in about a week, if she hasn't left the state or anything."

"She's not in Jump City. And I doubt she's still here in California," he winced out, his head still throbbing from the blow.

"Well, I'll have them search anywhere you want. But don't come over here again unless I tell you too. I can't have Amy see us together. . ." he kept talking, but Michael stopped listening. He wasn't sure what Trigon was saying and he didn't even care. His eyes laid on the shattered snow globe he had broken earlier. The flakes and water mucked up the floor and dampened the rug. In the middle of the shards of glass and flakes laid the couple that were skating together. The little boy in blue was completely intact and was still holding onto the girl in pink's hand. However, the girl in pink's arm had broken off and she laid a few inches away from the boy and her severed arm. He had her, yet he somehow didn't.

Michael slid his shades back on and turned his attention back to red skinned man. He had taken off his reading glasses, but still held the paper in his hands.  
"I'm leaving."  
"I notice you didn't have a car. Want one of mines?"  
"Since when were you the giving type?"  
"I'm not. Just thought it'd look less suspicious."  
"I'd rather walk. And besides, my car was stolen," Michael said while slipping back on his coat. He made his way to the door and right as he was about to open it, Trigon said, "I heard you were missing one of eggs."  
"What do you know about that?" Michael asks, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
"Nothing much. Amy just happens to know the girl that took whats-her-face in."  
"Kree. Her name's Kree. And I left her where I found her. I don't even see why you brought her up."  
"Simple. I overheard that Kree had a child. Was just wondering if you knew."  
"I don't care," he replied softly.  
"I think you do. I think that child is y-"  
"Stop being stupid, old man! She's a hoe! Kree's been with countless men!" Michael yelled before pushing the door open. "Just make sure you get my Raven back to me," he growled just as he slammed the door shut. He pulled out another cigarette, the last one falling out of his mouth when he was hit, and quickly lit it with Trigon's lighter. Finishing it, he through it into the lobby's fountain and walked out of the Roth's mansion.

"You will be mine, Raven."

* * *

_**Otay, another fantabuluos chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the lack of BB/Rae goodiness. and i'm pretty sure no one even remembers Raychelle, but who can blame you. RnR PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!  
p.s. here's a short that poped into my mind, but I couldn't think of when i could place it in the story and if I do then you'd just have to read it again. Enjoy:**_

Raven and Jenni sat on the sofa watching Scooby-Doo on the recently installed television. Sharing a box of chocolate cover strawberries as Scrappy-Doo tries to fight the zombie chasing them.  
"How can Scrappy talk so well, but everything Scooby says has a bunch of R's in front of it?" Jenni questions before popping another berry into her mouth.  
"I dunno. I barely watched cartoons. How is Scrappy related to Scooby again?"  
"Scrappy's his nephew."  
"How can he have a nephew without having a brother or sister?"  
"Oh, I always thought Scrappy was the son of Scooby's look-a-like. You know, the grayish white dog with the red hat?"  
"I thought he was Scooby-Doo's cousin?" Raven said unsurely, reaching for another strawberry.  
"Yeah, and Scrappy look too much like Scooby to be the other guy's son. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"So, who is he?"  
"Scooby's illagelament child?"  
"I bet he is," Raven says and frowns at the empty box between them. Jenni got up to get another box just as they unmask villain.  
"Yeah, the producers just probably didn't want the world to know Scrappy was his bastard child." Jenni called out from the kitchen.  
"And they would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for us meddling kids."

_**Raven and Jenni  
Solving all cartoon's mysteries!  
Next week: "Why is Pluto in the dog house and Goofy isn't?" and "Spongebob: Gay? or Just happy?"**_


	31. Undefined

"Why is it so cold?" Raven muttered as Gar draped another blanket around her. The room was dark, but they could still see because of the setting sunlight from the window. Jenni shot Jack an evil glare and growled, "If _somebody_ had paid the bill, then we could have some heat in here."  
"Oh ho ho! Don't you blame this on me!"  
Raven sighed, not in the mood to hear yet another squabble between the two.

"Why shouldn't I blame you? Your the one who got us freezing in the dark!"

"It ain't my fault the money didn't make it on time!"

"Oh, I think it is! If you sent the money earlier instead of hanging around those whores then-"

"Why do you even care whether or not I spend my time with them! I'm _not_ Josh or have you forgotten again, idiot!"  
Jenni flinched and her eyes fell to the floor, silent. "And it's not like you ever paid a bill, so you don't have room to talk," he added. Gar tried to see his face, but couldn't from the lack of light. The sun was gone.

Josh entered the room, instantly lighting it up with a lantern. He set it in front of Gar and sat in-between the fighting pair.  
"Jack, I wish you'd stop constantly fighting with her. It's getting really annoying," Josh scold before wrapping himself in Jenni's confronter.

"Yeah. Well, she started it."  
Jenni opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Raven's sneeze.

"Are you ai'ight, Rae?" Gar asked, shaking out of his covers to give it to Raven. She raised her hand in protest.  
"No, you'll freeze," she objected. He frowned, but still kicked off his sheets. He got up and wrapped then around her.  
"Rae, me being cold isn't nearly as important as you getting sick," Gar sweetly, yet sternly replied. "But if your so concern, then you can make room for me in your cocoon."

Scoffing in fake annoyance, she opened her wrap of blankets and allowed him to scoot in. He gave her peck on the cheek and was about to aim for her lips when a chorus of "Aww" ranged in his ear.

"That was so swe-ee-et!" Jenni cooed.  
"Yeah, baby bro got game. He learnt it all from me! He learnt it _all_ from me!" Jack and Josh chimed in unison.

Gar click off the lantern and angrily laid down for a nap.

"_I was lost . . . I couldn't see . . . I couldn't hear anything . . . Yet, somehow I knew. I knew it was him holding my hand . . _."  
Raven listen to Jenni as she recited a line from a play Raven never heard of.

"So, what do you think?" Jenni asked excitedly, causing Gar to stir in his sleep. It was late, but they didn't know what time it was because the power was still out. The boys had fallen asleep and Jenni kept Raven up by asking her question after question. They were simple questions like what your favorite color was or what you went to. Then she asked, "What did you wanted to be when you were little?". Raven replied with a shrug, "I don't remember, but I'm sure it wasn't this. What about you?"  
"I wanted to be an actress. I loved drama. I was even the star of my high school play, _Starr Girl_."  
Seeing the confused look on Raven's face, she explained, " _Starr Girl _is an original play written by my drama teacher, Mr. Noland, who worked on Broadway! And I was Jessica Starr, a superstar trap in a second rate town.

"I could really relate to her. She had big dreams, but could never achieve them in her small town. In the end, she goes off to New York to become a star of Broadway. I think after a while I actually believed I was Jessica Starr. I even left my hometown to come here. The story never says if Jessica actually makes it on Broadway, but you assume she does. But I doubt anyone would have thought Jessica would end up shacking up with some guy and his brother after being rejected by every play she auditioned for. . . You want me to do some of the play for ya? I got the whole thing memorized!"

Raven waited to make sure Gar was still asleep before whispering, "It was great, but who is she talking about?"

"Jessica has a huge crush on her art teacher. She thinks it's him that's guiding her out of forest."

"Wait, so she goes into the forest, gets lost, and her art teacher finds her? How does he even know she's out there?"

"He doesn't. It's actually her friend Robert, who has a mega crush on her. He was her go in and he follows her."  
"Wait, why is she in the forest in the first place?"

"She wanted to take a picture of a bird or something and ask Mr. Marx, the art teacher, to draw it for her."

"Why?"

"She just wanted a reason to talk to him."

"So she gets lost in the forest?! That doesn't really seem smart. And if that Robert kid likes her so much, then why don't she go with him instead of fantasizing about a thirty year old teacher."

"She doesn't know Robert likes her and she's too busy thinking of stardom and Mr. Marx to even see it. And its not all fantasy, Mr. Marx did flirt with her a few times."

"Okay, lets see if I got this right. Robert likes Jessica, which is why he follows her in the forest and then help her out of it. But Jessica likes Mr. Marx, which is the reason for going into the forest. And Mr. Marx...Does he like Jessica or doesn't he?"

"It's hard to say."

"Oh, forget it. Just do another scene."

"Okay, this is my favorite part. Robert just got her out of the dark forest and she kisses her rescuer, still thinking it was Mr. Marx. And now she's upset cause it's Robert," Jenni cleared her throat and was about to go into monologue when Jack said something.  
"_Why are you crying, Jessica? Did you hurt yourself on our way out?"_  
It took Raven a minute to realize that he was reciting the play. She wondered how long he's been listening to them. He couldn't have been awake for too long because he sounded lethargic.

"_Y-your not Mr. Marx! I can't believe I kissed you! I can't believe my first kiss was with you and not Mr. Marx!_" Jenni said, crawling over to him to perform the scene. Jack still was laying down, but placed his hand on Jenni's shoulder.  
"_You thought I was. . .Jess don't tell me your in love with that guy?_"

"_You say that like it's a bad thing!"_

"_Cause it is. He's our teacher! It's sick!"_

"_He's the only one who understands me. I love him."_

". _. . But I love you, Jess. I've always loved you_. _Your the star that shines forever. . _."  
The two then fall quiet. Jack hand fell back to the floor and after a few seconds he got up and left the room.

"He skipped a few parts, but after that line Robert kisses Jessica," Jenni said quietly. She then got under the comforter and cuddled up to the still sleeping Josh. "I think I should get some rest."

* * *

"And God said, 'Let there be light!'" Josh yelled and the dark room suddenly became bright. Jack laughed while everyone else groaned and reluctantly woke up.

"_DUDE_! I'm was trying to sleep," Gar groaned.

"You was gonna have to get up anyway. It's almost time to get to work," Jack said. "And I hope you slept well cause afterwards we're gonna go baby shopping!" Josh added.

"You do you sound so excited about that?" Gar questioned, getting up off the floor, eyes searching for Raven.

"Believe it or not, we are certified baby loving fools," Josh said with a smile.  
"Yeah. Those cute little things are to die for," Jack cooed. "Plus, pregnant women are so beautiful. That glow that surrounds them is so breathtaking!"

"You perverts. You guys just wanna flirt with pregnant girls."

"What! That's just sick. I can't tell you how ashamed I am that you would think so low of me," Jack cried. "And if I would be so low as to prey on lonely pregnant girls, then I'd. . .Well, I really don't know. The whole idea is just sickening."

"Yeah, right."

"I can't believe they were serious," Gar said to himself as he watched his brothers gush over the stroller Raven picked out. It was white and light green with little yellow stars all over it.

"Do you think this one is okay? Its the cheapest one I found, but I just don't know," Raven said indecisive. She was sitting in one of the store's wheelchairs, after Gar suggested she shouldn't be walking around the mall while eight months pregnant.

"What! It's perfect. Now lets get some clothes," Josh said before heading to the baby clothes.

"Gar, put one of those strollers in our cart," Jack called out while he pushed Raven's chair behind Josh. Gar sighed and followed.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Josh was asking when Gar came up with their cart.

"Who cares? We are buying this outfit!" Jack said, holding up a little blue dress with flowers around the hem.

"If its a boy then it won't be of any use."

"Slap a bow on it and call it girl. This dress was meant to be worn by little baby Jackee."

"No, because baby Joshua won't be wearing any dresses."

"And what makes you so sure we're gonna name our child after either of you?"  
They turn their heads toward Gar and bowed their heads in defeat.

"It's a boy. But if it makes you feel better, we'll get the stupid dress. But my son will _not _wear it."

Jack smiled and dropped the tiny dress into the cart.

"What do you guys think of this?" Raven asked as she held up a black shirt that said _Bad Boy _and had a picture of Mickey Mouse on it

"It's adorable!" Josh chimed, taking the shirt from her. Raven's eyes widen and she gasp.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Gar asked, pushing past his brothers.

"Oh, the baby's kicking. I think he likes the shirt."

"It's...kicking?" Gar said in awe. He instantly bent down and place his ear on her stomach, jumping from surprise a minute later after it kicked again.

"Whoa, I wanna feel it!" Josh yelled, trying to push Gar out the way. Jack laughed, but instantly stopped after he thought he heard someone crying. He walked around for a moment thinking he was crazy. He was about to head back to his family when he spotted her. He slowly went over to the crying blonde girl and hesitantly tapped her shoulder. She snapped out of her hysteria and turned to him.

"Oh," she gasps.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine. Just fine," she replied a bit too quickly in a England accent. She wiped the tears from her eyes and combed hair with her fingers. Her face was still red and her eyes were puffy from crying, but regained composure and put on a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm . . . No. No, I'm not okay. My boyfriend just broke up with me cause he's 'not ready for something so permanent', to use his words."

"Jerk."

"I know, right! So what was I? A fling! I can't believe I've wasted the last five months on that jerk. Five months! That's almost half a year. Man, I feel so stupid," she growled. She then looked at Jack and muttered as the tears fell again, "And now I'm telling my life's story to a complete stranger. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. My name's Garfield."

"Brigitte."

"Well Brigitte, I say that guy is a complete loser. If it was me, I would have been glad to step up."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, cause we all know it's every boys dream to have a pregnant girlfriend."

"Just cause one jerk fail to see the beauty in this doesn't mean you have to be Ms. Grouchy."

"I think it does. If he doesn't want this baby, then why should I?"  
Jack took hold of her wrist and she gasps in shock. She struggled in his hold, trying to break free.

"Let go of me!"

"That's a life you got inside you. I know it wasn't planned and I know the father is a jerk. But don't you dare kill that child!"

"I-I wasn't. I swear."  
He let her wrist go and sighed, quickly running his hand through his hiar.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to do that. It's just...," his voice trailed off and she nodded.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, so I already decided to give it up for adoption. But I could never...," her voice trailed off and it was his turn to nod in understanding.

"I better get back, my brother will have a fit if I'm gone too long."

"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you Garfield."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was nice meeting you too." He started walking away but turned his head to look over his shoulder. She was still standing there, looking down at her still flat stomach.

"Don't lose the glow."  
She looked up at him with a confused look and nodded, though he was sure she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I won't. I promise."

Or maybe she did.

* * *

_**hmmm, wonder why jack is so passionate about abortion? anyway, hope u enjoyed it. i think jenni and jack's stroy will be told in the next chap, along with other things. just be prepared to say NO GAR,DONT DO IT! WHY! WHY!. XD**_

_**RnR or i'll never update again.**_


	32. Shards of love

"And then he said, 'If I was a Jew, ya think I'd be talking to you!'"

Gar could hear the uproar of laughter coming from the apartment next door. He sat on the little stoop trying to draw his latest work under the streetlights. Gar rolled his eyes at the neighbor's door. It was obvious that some type of party was going on over there. Those types of parties where everyone try to act sophisticated, drinking cheap wine and telling lame jokes. He hated those types of parties, especially when it's was the real deal. Like the ones when he was younger and was dragged along to them by his parents.

"Man, I wish they would shut up."  
The close sounding voice made Gar jump, but relaxed when he saw it was Jack. He sat down next to Gar and then took a swig from his beer.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's really annoying."  
"Makes me think about that garden party we went to that time. You remember?"  
"Not really."  
"Yeah, you was just six or seven. All you did was complain about your bow tie and how you wanted cake. It was really annoying, you whining all the time. You were such a baby. Crying all the damn time and threw a hissy fit whenever Wendy wasn't around. . ." Jack's voice trailed off for a minute and Gar remained silent. He couldn't remember doing any of it. "It weird thinking about you that way. I mean, I can still see that little brat whining. But I guess you've changed. Heh, at one point I thought you were gonna be a fag, but you proved me wrong didn't cha! HAH!"

Gar's cheek glowed red and he scowled. Leave it to Jack to ruin a perfectly good brother moment. Jack was still laughing and Gar wondered exactly how many drinks did his brother had before coming out here.  
"Hah, your so easy to tease. And you blush so easily! Man, I never seen a face get so red, so fast. It's totally the funniest thing EVER!"  
Gar frowned. He doesn't blush _that_ much, did he? He didn't think to much about it cause his brother's laughter was getting a bit disturbing.

"Ooh, what's this!" Jack sung in playful wonder. He seized Gar's new sketch book and looked at the recent drawing of a girl in the fetal position. "More nude girls?"  
"Its what I do best."  
"Can't see as much though."  
"I know that! It's not about her being naked."  
"Then what is it about?"  
"I'm not really sure. The image just came into my head. She kinda looks like this girl I met through Raven."  
"She looks sad."  
"Yeah, she does."

The two fell quite as they gazed at the drawing, trying to find the answer to their question. _Why must she cry? _  
"In my mind, she was sitting in blood," Gar murmured before sketching in a soft puddle of blood. Jack's eyes stayed on the drawing, but turned away as a memory flooded back. He finished off his beer, tried to get more form the empty bottle for a second, but then gave up and tossed it over in the neighbor's small lawn. They were quiet again. Some cars zoomed past them and the fancy party wannabes were laughing again over their Mozart music.

"What would you have done if Raven had gotten an abortion?"  
Gar was surprised to say the least. Not only by the random question, but also by the foreign look in Jack's eyes. Sadness, maybe?  
"I don't know. I never really thought about it. Why?"  
Instead of answering the question, Jack asks, "How did you meet her?"  
"School."  
"No. I mean, how did you _meet_ her."  
"Oh! Um...well...," Gar stuttered, his face getting flush.  
"Not _that_, you idiot. Man, you're such a perv."  
"Like you're one to talk."  
"Anyway, I'm trying to ask how you went about...," he paused to think, like he often did in a middle a sentence,"...how you went about asking her. You know, to be your girlfriend and whatnot."

Gar stared at his brother for a moment, unsure what this was leading to. He thought about it, but couldn't remember exactly what he did to get her to fall into the role of his girlfriend. He shrug his shoulders, a bit unsure.  
With an annoyed sigh, Jack said, "Just tell me how you first asked her out."  
He understood the question more then the last and opened his mouth to say something. He quickly closed it and looked away, ashamed.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Well, you see...It really wasn't a real classy way to start a relationship."  
"Just tell me, veggie boy."  
"Uh, ya see... there was this bet...And you know how I am, or _was_ to be more correct, when it came to bets about girls. And I used the car line..."  
"You used the car line! Damn, your idiot!" Jack laughed out, making a women exiting the party to give him a weird look. Still laughing, he gave the women the finger and turned back to Gar. "She must have kicked yo ass!"

"Pretty much, I guess," Gar muttered, feeling like an idiot. When the laughing didn't stop, he got a little upset. "Will you please SHUT UP!"  
Jack's laughter calmed down, but he kept snickering.

"If you can ask me all these questions, then you should answer mine! Tell me why you hate Jenni!"  
Jack went mute at that. He turned his head towards the neighbor's apartment as a couple came out. The man was all smiles, but the women looked upset.  
"Josh and I met her at Coney Island sometime back," he started. His eyes were still on the couple. The man tried to put his arm around her, but she shoved it off, fuming over something. Jack could see the large wine stain on her white dress. It was all over her breast.  
"We all became quick friends, despite our bachelor lifestyle. She told us she wanted to be an actress and performed this play called _Starr Girl_, just for us. Even made us learn the parts. That kinda pissed me off cause I didn't like being force to learn some small town play. And the only thing that pissed me off more than having to learn a part was that I had to play that sap, Robert." Gar kept his eyes on his brother, ignoring the couple not that far from them. The man had lost his smile and they were arguing on the lawn.  
"Jessica, the girl in the play, liked Robert but ditched him to be with her teacher. Who, by the way, didn't even want her! And Robert, being the loser he is, cries when she leaves for New York. I mean, really! She ain't worth it. But, he did had his moments. Like that scene by the forest. . .  
"Anyway, we both fell for her. Me and Josh were willing to give up our partying, sleeping around, or anything just to be with her. Thing was, she couldn't have both of us. She had to choose. She liked us both, but she had to pick. Which one did she like more? She-" Jack was cut off by the loud, angry scream of the women. She had just threaten to breakup with him and was struggling to pull something off her finger. They were engage.  
"Jessica ditches Robert for Mr. Marx and this time he wants her too," he softly said, but went quiet to watch the couple more closely. The man was crying now, knees to the ground, arms around her waist, head on her stomach. It sounded like he was apologizing.

"So that's it! That's why you two butt heads everyday? Just cause she picked Josh?" Gar finally said in disbelief.  
"Don't be stupid, Gar. Yeah, I was pissed, but that's not the real reason. It's kinda like an add on," Jack said, eyes glued to the couple like it was soap opera on evening TV.  
"Don't you think you should stop watching them. It's kind of rude."  
"If they didn't want spectators, they should of went somewhere less public," he smirked as the female seem to calm down and was cooing to her future husband.  
"So, why do you hate her?"  
"Don't rush the story or it won't have any dramatic effect. So, where was I? . . . Yeah, her and Josh hooked up and she moved in. I can't tell you how angry it made me. To see them together _all_ the time. Kissing and hugging and shit. It burned me. I guess I was jealous. But how couldn't I be? The only girl I truly wanted was with my brother, my twin brother! I mean, how would you feel if Raven decided to be with someone else, but you constantly had to watch them be all loved up together cause that someone else was your roommate/brother! It hurt like hell!" he groaned and Gar wasn't sure what to do. To even think of Raven with someone else gave him a strange twist in his stomach, so he understood that it must have been ten times worse if it were to actually happen. The couple on the lawn next to them were now making up, kissing and laughing a bit. And when they merrily left, Jack's heart ached. More than anything, he wish that was him leaving with the beautiful bride to be. Even if she had a enormous wine stain on her dress.

"I went on with my life, doing what I did before Jenni came along. It wasn't as fun without my partner in crime. Plus, he was becoming a wimp. He was doing her laundry and everything. And it stills bugs me that she ain't paying rent. I mean, is one water bill too much to ask?" he paused for a minute, realizing he was getting off track, but then started again.  
"She knew how wild we were and I don't think she ever got over that. She's always worrying Josh would go out and cheat on her or something. That pisses me off too. If you're gonna be with my brother, the least you could do is have a little faith in him."  
"For someone you liked so much, she sure knew how to piss you off," Gar blurted out. He quickly apologize, getting flashbacks of him and Josh pounding him when they were little. Jack just laughed at Gar's tense face and he soon relaxed.

"Your right, and that's a sign of the apocalypse right there."  
"I'm tired of people treating me like I'm some type of idiot. I graduated a year early, you know!"  
"Yes, I know! Who care?!"  
They were quiet for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Then Gar asked, "So, what happened?"  
"She walked in on me having sex, but her insecurities were so high that she actually thought it was Josh. The idiot.  
When I saw how upset she was, I thought it was over me. That maybe she wanted me after all. But, of course, that wasn't the case. Then she started talking all this crazy stuff like, 'I should have chosen you'. I mean, I knew that was just a bunch of crap. I was like her rebound or something. Before I could even explain what was really going on, we were. . .well, ya know."

"So you're saying that you two did it? Then she must have figured it out, diss you, got back with Josh, and now your mortal enemies for life," Gar concluded.  
"Ugh, what's the point of me telling this story if your just gonna assume things."  
"Sorry."  
"Can I please finish my own story?"  
"Yeah, sorry I interrupted."  
"Kay, so you were right about one thing. She did figure it out. She was kinda mad, but hell, so was I. We exchanged our apologies and agreed to keep the whole thing a secret. That is, before I noticed the glow."  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah. We both knew it was mine and I couldn't have been happier," his voice was getting sadder and sadder with each word he spoke. "I didn't care that she didn't want me. I didn't care how Josh would feel. I didn't care what anybody thought. I was gonna have a baby. I'm a baby lovin' fool, you know.

"She didn't want to chance her relationship with Josh. Said she was gonna try and pass off the baby as his. It would be easy enough. I mean, we are twins. Same DNA and no way to doubt the Logan blood. But there was no way I was letting my child think I'm his uncle. No way I'm just gonna let my brother think that child was his. It was mine and mine alone. If Jenni didn't want part of it, it was fine with me.  
But then she...she..." he was choking on his voice, like he was about to cry.  
It clicked almost immediately in Gar's mind and he blurted out, "She got an abortion."

"SHE HAD NO DAMN RIGHT KILL MY CHILD!" he yelled. He punched concrete of the stoop, his body was shaking violently and hot, angry tears filled his eyes. He was breathing heavy and Gar notice that Jack's knuckles were scuffed and bleeding from his blow. It took a while for his breathing to be even again, but he already managed to suck back up the tears.  
"I don't care how many times she apologizes, I'll never forgive her for what she did," he said, still heated. Gar never seen his brother so emotional before and it caught him a bit off guard to see that side of him now. He had no idea what to do, but to wait until Jack got a bit calmer. He then awkwardly reached out his hand and placed it on Jack's back. He rubbed it a little, but then it fell limp to the ground.

"I told Josh."  
Gar froze, wondering exactly what he meant by that.  
"I told Josh she cheated on him. It broke his heart, that's the only reason I kept it from him in the first place, but I knew he would break it off with her and that would hurt her even more. And that's all I wanted, for her to feel a fraction of the pain she made me feel. I didn't tell Josh it was me she slept with cause that would hurt him more than I'd ever be willing to. She didn't tell him either. She moved out the next day and I prayed she'd died that night in a snowstorm."  
That's kind of mean, Gar thought, but he didn't dare voice it.

"He was still in love with her though. A month or so past and they patched things. She moved back in and everything was back to normal. I don't doubt that one day soon Josh will propose to Jenni. And I'm sure every time I look at their kids, I gonna think about the one she got rid of. Mine. I'm gonna always hate her for it and I'm sure if I told Josh, he would hate her too."  
Gar was going to ask why he didn't tell Josh, but he already knew. Josh's happiness was more important.

"And that's the true life story of Jack M. Logan," he laughed out, surprising Gar. "Let's get out of here, before I get into a sappy mood."

* * *

"So is this where you go during the weekend?" Gar asks as they entered an old rundown factory that's been set up to look like a club.  
"Not all the time, but pretty much. People live in here and they throw these parties to get a little money."  
Gar was about to say something when he heard someone call out his name. It was a short, black guy. Skinny, long, brown braids, and sporting a fake jersey. Gar had no clue who he was.  
"Gar, man. What ya been up to?"  
Gar smiled nervously, but realized the voice was too soft. Either this guy was a girl or someone needed to inform him that he wasn't.  
"Hey Kris," Jack replied before giving Kris a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. It was then Gar realized she wasn't talking to him. "I heard your brother was back in town, that true?"  
"Yeah, Jay's here. But if ya tryin' ta' get some herbs, ya know I can hook you up," she said with a cute, yet wicked crooked grin.  
"You ain't stealing his stuff again are you?"  
"Ugh, chill! You sound like my grandma." she then saw Gar and said, "Who you got with ya?"  
"Oh, yeah. Kris, this is my _little _brother. You know, the one I call veggie boy."  
"Little, eh? I think I'll be the judge of that."  
"Don't even think about it, Krissy. Get yo little ass on before you get in trouble."  
She just laughed and walked away.

"What was that?"  
"What you mean?"  
"You know what I mean! Why are you using my name? How do you know that girl? She looks like she's sixteen! And who is this Jay person? And what did she mean by 'herbs'? Are you doing drugs? Is this Jay guy selling you drugs? I can't believe your doing drugs! I bet your even apart of type of gang! You. . .Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I don't know, maybe cause you sound like Mom whenever she thinks we're hiding something."  
Gar's face fell as he realized he was right. He sounded like his mom. Parental skills were already kicking in, and they weren't even the right ones.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll answer your little questions. One, cause I don't give my name to people I barely know..."  
"So you use mine!"  
"Two," he continued as if Gar didn't say anything, "I met her here one night. And she's nineteen, FYI."  
"You slept with her, didn't you?"  
"As for everything else, that's none of your business. I'm gonna hang out for a while, try not to get in any trouble."

Gar cautiously sat down on an old, dirty couch that was pushed to a wall. He wondered how long he would have to wait here on the ugly couch before Jack returned. An hour past and he was still sitting on the couch, watching people dance and listening to the music.  
"Joh, this place scares me," came a shrill voice. Gar's eyes went straight to a couple standing not far off from the couch. The preppy girl looked nervous. She was still wearing a school uniform, which made her look like a little girl. She was standing next to a boy in a similar uniform, but after he took off his jacket with the school crest on it, he looked more casual.  
"Why, cause their black kids here? Don't be such a racist, Rebecca," Joh said, handing her his jacket.  
"I'm not! That's not what I was saying at all!" she called out, defensive. She took his jacket a tied it around her waist. He pointed to the beat up couch Gar was on, who was quick to pretend he wasn't paying attention to them.  
"Just sit on that sofa for a sec, Becca. I'll come back after I get the stuff and then we'll leave. I promise."  
She nodded and said something else, but Gar couldn't hear it because someone turned up the volume on the stereo. She slowly made her way to the couch. She eyed it for a full three minutes before making a face at it as if she thought she might get a disease by touching it. She sits down anyway and makes an effort to keeping her legs close tight and eyes on her lap. Gar tried to see the name of her school on her crest. Her sweater vest was on perfectly and he had to lean forward a bit to fully see. She then started to fidget and Gar realized it must have looked like he was staring at her breast. He turned his head away from her and caught eye contact with a girl in a pair of red shorts and a tank top. That was all she wore. No bra, no shoes, no socks, nothing else but those tiny red shorts and that tight, yet loose white top. She plopped down on the couch without a thought and smiled. Her sandy hair was in a messy ponytail, her eyes were red, but her lips were redder, and she wore big silver hoop earrings. The hoops were big enough to be a bracelet, Gar concluded.

"Woo! I've been dancing non-stop! I'm Chelsea," she greeted them, wiping invisible beads of sweat from her forehead. Gar wondered if that was her real name.  
"I-I'm Rebecca," the girl hesitantly answered, clenching the hem of her skirt. Chelsea smiles at her before turning to Gar. He looked at the super light brown skin on her face and tried to keep his eyes on her hazel ones. It was really tempting to look at her big boobs, since it's basically hanging out anyway. Gar looked over at Rebecca who was still making sure to keep herself lock shut as her eyes scan the room for Joh. Gar was positive the two were polar opposites.  
"I'm Jack."

Rebecca inched forward on the couch, most likely debating if she should go look for her boyfriend. A clean twenty minuets has past and Chelsea was chatting Gar up. Gar just nodded and gave the occasional "Yeah" and "That's cool" as he wish for Jack to reappear and take them home.  
"You want something to drink, you seem a little uptight," she offered and stood up from the couch, stretching. Gar just nodded and she turned to Rebecca who responded with a wild shaking of her head and stuttering out a no. Chelsea left and Gar sat bored, eyes scanning the room for Jack while Rebecca did the same for Joh. She let out a big breath and left the couch. Gar watched her leave the room and then thought about searching for Jack. He laid on the couch for a few minutes, listening to the loud music. His eye lids felt heavy and his body was tired. A girl fell on him. He jolted up and the stranger muttered an apology before getting back on her feet. He wondered how long he'd been sleeping. He glanced at his wrist and frowned. His watch was missing.  
"Hey. You still want this drink?"

Gar took the plastic cup and glanced at the green liquid inside. He took a sip, it tasted weird. Chelsea smiled at him before she gulped down half her drink. He drunk some more, but felt kind of funny after a while. When he finished his cup, Chelsea poured the rest of hers inside of his. He gulped it down.  
"Want more?"  
He didn't want anymore. It didn't taste right and he was getting a headache. He shook his head 'yes' anyway. She disappeared, but it only seemed that she was gone for a second. She handed him another cup, then another, and another. He wasn't sure how many he gulped down, but his headache wasn't there anymore. He felt happy, even.  
"Hey, man. You want a hit?" Chelsea smiles, holding up a bowl. At that moment, a loud scream came from the next room. Gar turned to the noise and saw Rebecca was slammed against a wall surrounded by boys. The one pinning her to the wall was laughing as he pulled her long, red hair. She screamed for help again and the gang laughed at her. No one was going to help her. No one cared enough to try.  
Gar stood up and about to make his way over there. However, he felt woozy and didn't make it past five steps away from the couch. He slumped to the floor and Chelsea helped him back on the couch, laughing it up.  
"You idiot! What do you think your doing?" she said, still laughing. She lit her bowl and took a puff. "Those guys would have killed your skinny ass!"  
Gar ignored her and looked around and saw that no one was even paying attention to the girl getting harassed. He watched in horror as they ripped off her little sweater vest. She was crying, but her sobs were drowned out by the music.  
Gar didn't feel happy anymore.

"Don't look at them," Chelsea said in a serious voice before placing the bowl in Gar's hand. He couldn't help _but_ to look. It was terrible and no one was even doing anything! He rose to his feet again, but fell right back to the couch. He then saw Joh appear and somehow felt a little better. He stared at the ceramic bowl in his hand and tried not to think about what had happened. Chelsea handed him her drink and took back her bowl. He finished off her drink and exchanged it for the bowl. He took a look over at Rebecca. The gang must have lost interest, because she was now crying on the floor while Joh drunk a beer on the other side of the room.  
"Just do it. It'll make you feel better," Chelsea says with a huge smile glued on her face. She kind of looks like a Cheshire cat when she grins really big, Gar thought. He inhaled it and gave it back. She took a drag then gave it to him and the process repeated. He did feel better, if only for a little while.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts," Gar mumbles as he woke up. He immediately went into a panic when he didn't recognize the room he was in. He leap up from under the light blanket he was under and froze when he saw there was a familiar looking girl next to him.  
"Chelsea? What the hell happened last night?"

He took a look at his wrist and remembered his watched was stolen. He cursed and rubbed his bare arms. He looked back at the naked girl sleeping on the floor.  
"Shit."

He angrily walked outside and wondered what happened to Jack last night. It was still dark out and he was getting cold. He had no idea where he was going and was lost the moment he exited the run down building. His feet were starting to hurt and went into an empty alleyway and sat down. Graffiti painted the walls and Gar stared at them all. Some where just tags of gangs, but others were little murals. His favorite was the one of a mermaid. Some of the picture was painted over by a tag that was too big.  
He spotted a can and picked it up. He gave it a shake and sprayed some on the concrete ground. He wasn't sure if it was black or blue. It didn't matter. He found an empty space on the wall and closed his eyes. The image of Rebecca crying came to his head. He shook it off and tried to picture something else. Chelsea and her Cheshire smile popped up. He shook that off too. Then he saw a face he never seen before. Small and gentle. A baby.  
He sprayed the wall and tried to make out the face. A siren wailed and lights flashed into the alley. He ignored it and kept trying to get the face.  
"Hey, kid. What are doing?"

* * *

"You must hate me?" Jack says to him softly.  
"Damn right he hates you! You just left him at that crack house!" Jenni yells.  
"It's not a crack house, Jenni," Josh calmly states.  
Gar sat in the back seat with Jenni while Josh drive with Jack in shotgun. The whole car ride home went like that. Jack would whisper something apologetic, Jenni would yell, and Josh would calmly correct Jenni. Gar just gazes out the window listening to the endless cycle. He couldn't remember much of anything that happened. It was like it was all just one blurry dream. And he felt so weak. He couldn't even muster up the energy to yell at Jack or fight that fat cop who dragged him away from the wall in the alleyway.

"I really am sorry, Gar. I promise I won't ever do something so stupid again."  
"Oh, you bet your sorry ass it's not! He could have died out there!"  
"But he's not dead. I'm pretty sure Raven's still up waiting."  
There was a short pause before the three started the cycle again. Gar drowned out their voices and closed his eyes. That little face came into his mind. So familiar, yet so strange. His eyes opened and they had stopped in front of the apartment.

"Raven, I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**no complaining! RnR!**_


	33. Something new

A kiss on the cheek. Another on her chin. A grazing of the lips and then to the neck. Down to her swollen stomach where he lingered. He did not speak of his infidelities or the pain he'd seen. He did not ask for forgiveness or try to justify the drunken actions he barely remembers. He wasn't sure if she knew. He wasn't going to ask. Promises were broken, but he could fix them quietly. He thinks about the world and how this love made it better. What is something he does or something he knows? He couldn't live without that love.

"Raven. Marry me."

* * *

**_December_**

* * *

"Josh! Jack! Where the hell are you!" Jenni yells as she ran into the empty kitchen. Josh ran into the room with a frantic look in his eyes.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"R-Raven!"  
"What? Did she eat all your sherbet again?"

"No, you idiot!" Raven yells from the living room. "_You_ ate her sherbet! Not me!"  
"Who cares who ate the damn ice cream! Your going into labor!" Jenni screams towards the living room.  
"L-Laaaaaab-b..." Josh stutters, now in a frozen state. Jack frowns as he enters the room.  
"Is some quite time too much to ask for? I'm trying to take a nap and--"  
"RAVEN'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Josh screams from the top of his lungs. Jack froze in the exact same way Josh did. After a moment the two were screaming and running around the apartment.

"I got the bags!"

"I'm gonna crank up the car!"

"Jenni, call Uncle T's place and tell Gar!"

"Where's the booties?! Where's the booties I bought for little Jackie?!"

"Stop looking for baby shoes and help me find the keys so baby Joshua can be born in a hospital like a man!"  
"But he'll be cold!"

"Your right! Find the booties!"

"BOOTIES!"

"Will you boys get it together? I just called Gar and the hospital. Now lets go!" Jenni sharply says. The two calm down and the three head to the car.  
"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Raven screams from the doorway.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Raven," Jack says and runs to get her. They laid her in the back seat with Jack supporting her. Josh was hyperventilating in the front seat while Jenni drives.  
"Don't worry, Raven. Everything's gonna be okay. Your gonna make it!" Jack encouraged before taking her hand.  
"I'm not dying, Jack," Raven says through her clenched teeth. She was trying to concentrate on breathing, but found that difficult with him blubbering.  
"I know! I won't let you die, Rae-Rae!"  
"Rae-Rae?!"  
"You can count on me! I won't leave your side till Gar arrives!"  
Raven let out an ear splitting scream and squeezed his hand to get over the pain.  
"Oh. My. Gawd. Get me away from her! What the fuck was that?!"  
"Contractions," Jenni mumbles as she made a sharp turn, causing everyone to stumble and slide a bit. "Sorry."  
"My hand! Oh God, my hand! It_ hurts_!" he hissed. "And what does cakes have to do with anything!"  
"I said contractions! Not confections!"  
"Dude, I think I'm having sympathy pains," Josh gasp, clenching his stomach. Raven screams again and Jack curse as he try to yank his hand away.  
"I think my hand just broke!"  
"Stop being a baby," Raven huffs out.  
"Here it comes," Josh said right before he and Raven started to scream. Jack's face was red and tears glazed his eyes as his profanity was drowned out by the screams.  
"There getting closer together," Jenni says, maneuvering the car to a quicker route.  
"What are you talking about?" Jack cries as Raven went back to breathing.  
"The contractions."  
"I don't want any!"  
"How do you know?" Josh asks, his arms wrap around his stomach.  
"I saw a documentary, okay!"  
"I don't feel good," Josh moans.  
"You! I'm the one getting their hand crushed."  
"I'd gladly trade places with you. Cause your not the one having to push a babe out of your VAGINA!"

"No thanks."

* * *

They made it to the nearest hospital and the staff took Raven to her room. Josh puked outside and Jack was positive his hand was broken, so they got checked in too.  
Gar rushes into the room in full panic mode.

"Am I too late? How's Raven? Is the baby here yet?"  
Jenni looks at him and smiles. He was still in his work uniform, his hair was a mess, his eyes were wide in excitement. He's breathing hard and wobbling a bit, as if he ran all the way there.  
"Where you running in that cold air?"  
"Huh? Yeah, the cab I took got stuck in traffic so I ran the rest of the way. No biggie. Where's Rae?"  
"In a delivery room, of course. You kind of missed it."  
"Damn it," he says under his breath. He sits in the chair next to her and catches his breath. "So where's the twins?"  
"Josh had a little panic attack . . . or meltdown . . . or something. They both did, really. He's fine now, though. He's in the cafeteria trying to steal fruit cup."  
"And Jack?"  
"With Josh. He said Raven broke his hand, but he was just being silly. They put a brace on it anyway, just to shut him up."  
Gar laughed a bit, but then hung his head. He stares at the tiled floor with a sad expression. Jenni place her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile when he turns to her.  
"It's okay you weren't here. I mean, we all know you wanted to be. You were just too far away without real transportation. There's no way you could have gotten here in time for the delivery."  
"I'm never there when she really needs me," he says more to himself then to Jenni.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. What room is she in?"

* * *

Gar walks into the room. Raven laid asleep in the hospital bed with a basket next to her.  
"Who are you?" came a voice. Gar flinches, but calms down when he sees it's a doctor. The tall male looks at Gar questionably as he scribbles on his notepad.  
"Oh, I'm the father."  
The man smiles and his cheeks naturally got all rosy. He wasn't blushing, Gar was sure. The man's face seem to tint a light shade of pink with every movement.  
"That's great. I'm Dr. Roberson. And your girlfriend--"  
"Fiancée," Gar corrected, making the man smile widen with redder cheeks.  
"Yes, your fiancée refused to give your little boy a name until you got here."  
"If you don't mind, can I have some alone time."  
"Sure, sure," he said before slipping out the door. Gar gave Raven a long glance before quietly making his way over to her. He played with her wild hair for a moment, but then kisses her forehead.  
"Next time, I promise it'll be me by your side. Not my relatives or their girlfriends. It'll be me," he vows, thinking back to the last time he wasn't there when she needed him. And how his little brother paid the price.  
He walks to the other side of the bed to the basket. A little baby was all bundled up in a blue blanket. He carefully took the small cherub into his hands. He sat in the chair next to Raven's bed and gaze at his child. It amazed him how small the child was. The fact that he wasn't here a few hours ago or that this small creature was his, made him feel something. Something he couldn't explain. A weird tingly sensation that filled him with joy and nervousness.  
It's little nose and mouth. It's precious bald head. It's round cheeks. It's little pointy ears. It's creamy soft skin.

"Hello. I'm your dad," Gar says to the sleeping boy in his arms. "And that's your mom, but I'm sure you two already met. You know, you look really familiar."  
He softly laughs at himself and gentle pecks a kiss on his sons forehead.  
"You're late," says Raven.

"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"I didn't want to name him without you."  
"Guess I should keep the tradition alive and make his middle name Mark."  
"Yes, and maybe his last name should be Logan."  
Gar laughs at this, knowing she must have expected him to do that. He then stares at his child for a long time. He yawns and Gar's face brighten in a smile.  
"Chris."

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing filled the air. He awoke from his slumber and glanced at the clock. Noon.  
"Who's this?" he says sleepily into the phone.  
"Michael, I have good news."  
"Trigon?"

"We've found her."

* * *

**_I know after that last chapter u were expecting something WAY bigger&better than this, but i went back to my old terrible ways, but i promise to pick it back up. Anyway, i'm doing good with my little agenda to finish up this story. The date i've set is Summer 08. Hope u enjoyed it and plz review!_**


	34. Motion

_**Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry for the longest cliffhanger EVER! Wait, no. I think Avatar:TLA has got me beat. It took so long cause I wasn't even sure what i was gonna write next for this here chapter, even if I have just about everything plan out. I'm determined to finish this fic, but afterwards I'm not gonna write anything else for a while so all my other unfinish fics are canceled unless I decide to do otherwise. But I'd love to give someone the rights to **__Blooming Emotions__**. As in, i tell the the basic need-to-know stuff and then you write it to ur on accord. PM me if ur interested in that or have a question about something. **_

* * *

" 'For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in heavenly realms -- Ephesians 6:12' Hmm," Raven read the small sign to herself before pulling the door open to enter the book store. The store instantly warms her cold body. Even though New Years was a week ago, it still was as icy and cold as Christmas. New York just didn't have that California heat.  
The book shop wasn't very big and there were hardly anyone there. Raven had to wonder why they even decided to open today. She wondered around the shelves for a while before a girl in a blue apron appeared.  
"I'm May. Do you need help finding anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm just browsing," Raven replies and walks around to the other aisle. She pauses when she sees May on a stool organizing books on the higher shelf. She stood dumbfounded for a second, unable to comprehend how May got there so fast. The brown haired girl looks over at Raven and smiles. "Hi, you need anything?"  
Raven caught a glimpse of her name tag and rolled her eyes. The girl on the stool name was April. They were twins.  
Raven shook her head and made her way to the poetry section. Upon finding something interesting, she decided to go to the register. She pauses again when seeing a brown haired apron wearer behind the register.

"So are you April or May?" Raven smirked before handing the cashier her book.

"Neither. I'm June."  
"Triplets, huh."  
"Actually, our sister July is in the back," June joked as she rung up Raven's book. "Oh, our church gave us these little red bibles to sell for a quarter. Do you want one? It comes with a cross."

Raven walks in the apartment wearing her new silver cross necklace. It was way to quiet, so she looked around just to find Jack asleep with baby Chris.

"You know, if this wasn't such a Kodak moment, I'd be mad that you fell asleep again while watching Chris."  
She took Chris out of his arms and Jack immediately jumped up. "I got him, go back to sleep," Raven said and went to her room. She placed him in his crib and kissed his forehead.

A loud thud exploded throughout the home. Feet pounded their way inside and the various sounds of crashes were heard as furniture were flipped over. A siren wails form the outside. Chris began to cry and yell. "Who the hell are you guys?!" came Jack's voice. More crashes, baby Chris wails louder. Despite all the noise, Raven stood frozen. All she could hear was her pounding heart. Her body shook and her fear filled eyes began to form tears. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling that she was going to die.  
Raven's door was kicked open and armed men in masks stormed in towards her. She snapped. Tears flowed from her eyes as she kick and screamed, trying to keep them away from her. She was trapped, but she didn't care. They didn't shoot her, and it didn't seem like they were going to. "No." One of them manage to grab her, but she kick him in between his legs and he fell down with a grunt. Another got her from behind, but she grabbed on to Chris's crib. "No! Get away! Get the fuck away from us!"  
Her vision slightly blurred from the hot tears, she stares at her son. His face red from all his crying and unable to cry anymore he just kept yelling. The men pulled on her, dragging the crib slightly out of it's spot. "NO!" was her final cry before they knock her out.

* * *

Raven's eyes slowly flutters open and her head began to pound from a headache. She then jumps up in a panic. She franticly looks around the unfamiliar room. Her breathing quicken and she then realizes she wearing a black and pink see-through nightie. She hops off the sofa she was laying on and bolts for the door only to be stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Welcome home. My dear, sweet Raven."

"M-Michael! W-What are you. . .Where are we?!"

"Jump City, of course. I had them fly you back here. You like our new apartment?"

"Them? . . . You did all this! Who the hell where those men? What the hell are you doing this for? Why did you. . .Chris! Where's Chris? What did you do to my--"

"Lil' Ray, calm down. You might faint again," He said, casually wrapping his arms around her. She angrily pushed him away and hissed, "Answer me."

"The child of that ignorant boy is still in New York. And that's all I'm telling you."

"Take me back," she demanded.

"Raven, why do you refuse to love me?"  
"Take. Me. Back."  
"Why can't you just forget about that stupid boy and love me?" he yelled, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her a little. He then lean toward her and attempted to kiss her.

"Get the hell off of me!" She slung him off her and he stumbled a bit backwards. She slapped him clean across his face before heading toward the door. He grabbed onto the nightie and pulled her back to him.  
"Why can't you ever do the sensible thing?" he growled before she punches him. He trips her as tried to make a getaway. He swiftly kicks her in the gut and she rolls to her side. He stoops down beside to take a look at her. She turns towards him and spat in his face. She got up to her feet, just to get slap by Michael. She punches him a few times before he slammed her down to the floor. His nails dug harshly into her skin and she yelled out in pain. Michael started kissing her and bucked his hips into her. "I love you, Raven," he breathed out heavily.  
"Ugh! Just stop it!" Raven cried out, flipping them so she was on top. She yanked her hands free and got off him. Kick his leg, missing her intended target, and ran to the next room. A girl was painting her toe nails as if nothing was going on, but when Michael came in after Raven, she ran out. Raven stood over a small pink and white crib. In it laid a baby girl.

"Shayla?" Raven gasp. "What is she doing here, Michael? What did you to Kree? Tell me what happen to Kree!"

"Raven, you need to calm down. Your fighting me for no reason. All I want to do is--"  
She head butted him and they both fell the floor. Raven started to crawl to the door, but took hold of her ankle. She managed to kick him off and got up to her feet. She ran back into the living room, but he pushed her into a wall. He scratched her so hard she bled. She kicks him again and this time hitting her target. He steps back hunched over as she ran to the door. He chases her and grabs her arms. They struggle around the room for a bit before he swings Raven into the small wooden table. It broke under the impact and Raven's scream filled the air. He stared at her a moment, waiting for her to get back up for another round. When she didn't, he stooped down beside her. She was out. Alive, but out.  
She coughed and a little bit of blood came out. Michael sighed and pick her up. Carrying her bridal style, he made his way to the bathroom. He turn the facet and water began to fill the bathtub. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and waited for the water to rise. He cut it off at the appropriate amount and took another look at the slightly bruised Raven.

"Kree's dead," he plainly stated before placing Raven, still in the torn nightie, in the bath. He walked out of the room just as the water tinted to a light pink.


	35. Heartpounding

_**So, it's been like, what? three years or so since i started this fic. And it'll finally be coming to an end after one or two chapters (it all just depends). Since i usually write my author's notes up here before i start writing the fic, it gives me a chance to get out some crap that i might just wanted to sprinkle in your mind or me just venting or talking nonsense. The fact is, i really enjoyed writing this. And when i'm done with the final chapter, i'll probably go back and edit ALL the chapters, except the first one since i've been tweaking it numerous times over these quick paced years. (if u read it when it was first posted, then u'll probably see a small difference if u can remember that far back). I also like to say that i'm strangely compelled by Michael. As some of you may have guess, he's somewhat based off Malchior. But his character goes beyond that. Michael confuses some people, and even me at times. He's forever playing the villain and maintains his role as the main obstacle for Gar&Rae. And his history is kind of a mystery to all. I mean, how exactly did he meet Trigon? How was he able to restore Trigon's company? And to do so, he had to have some type of connections or smarts, so how did he end up in the slums tricking hoes? And when exactly did he first see Raven anyway? (all questions may remain unanswered). And then there's this whole "love" thing. Basically throughout the story, Michael has been trying to get Raven to love him, or more like forcing her to. I myself can't tell you if his feelings for Raven is love, lust, or a crazed obsession (my guess is the last one). But one things for sure, (whatever it is) it's definitely gone too far. He's possessive and is willing to do anything to have her, and if this means shooting a teenage boy or punching Raven until she gives in to a kiss, so be it. And this too raises a few questions. Raven lived with Michael and the girls for a few years, so why hadn't he managed to woo her before Gar came into the picture? In those few years, Michael hadn't force himself on her or hit her, but who knows what all had happen in the little apartment. I mean, just cause he didn't do it to her doesn't necessarily means he hadn't to another girl. He didn't allow her to be a hooker, but let her be a stripper. As i said before, he's possessive of her and the main reason he couldn't dare let her be a hooker was the fact that he wanted to be the one to take Raven (something Gar has taken from him). As for letting her strip, it's probably more of a power thing than about the money. As in, 'she may not love me, but look at what i can make her do' or 'no matter how you feel towards me, i'll always have power over you'. But in the end, all he wants is Raven's love (or maybe just love in general), something he'll never have (with or without Gar). But, of course, it's so easy to blame Gar. He can blame Gar for everything (from Raven not loving him to her leaving the apartment) and make himself seem like the victim. But the villain is the hero of their own story. I could probably go on and on about this, but i think i should start writing this chapter now. But let this little essay remind you that **__when reading, just like a lot of things in life, you need to think beyond what is said and done to truly comprehend what's going on__**.**_

* * *

Gar closed the door of Jack's/ Josh's car. He sighed, wiped out from work. He glanced over to his car and made a note to himself to bring some gas for it. He was happy to be home. After a long day of screaming customers and lazy co-workers, he would like nothing better than to see his son and take a nap with his wife-to-be. His mood instantly changing, he skips to the apartment with much enthusiasm. "Rae--Raven?"He froze in front on the broken down door. The living room was a disaster area. Furniture was turned over, glass shattered everywhere, chips of wood was scattered here and there. His heart pounding in absolute fear, he flew in. Pausing at the doorway between the living room and the kitchen at the sight of a body. He ran over and kneels next to Jack's body. It was obvious he had taken a beating. His skin was flushed, his lip and nose were bleeding, bruises were already starting to surface, an eye seemingly swollen shut, and a knot was slowly becoming apparent.

"J-Jack? Jack! What happen? What happen to you?" Nothing.Gar then began to panic. He clenched the collar of Jack's shirt and shook him violently. "Jack! Jack! Wake up! Wake up, you asshole! This isn't funny!" With no response, a tear escaped his eye. "Jack. . . Y-you can't! You can't die! You just can't die, not now! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed at him frantically. He released his grip on Jack and his older brother fell to the floor. "D-don't...Don't m-make me relive this p-pain...please," he sputter out as uncontrollable tears fled from his eyes. "_Please_," he choked out before he was unable to speak over his sobs.

Jack moaned and turned over on his side in pain. He coughs for a full minute and turns over to lay on his back again. Gar sat still, completely stunned. He was so sure that his brother was dead. A weak smile came to his lips and gently pulled Jack into an embrace."Ugh, Gar? That you?" a guess from Jack's hoarse voice. Gar answered by tightening his grip on him. He held him for a while longer, but eased him to the floor when Jack started coughing."Jack, what happen? Does this have anything to do with those drug guys? Jack. . .are you-""Umm. I wish, at least then I'd known what the hell was going on," Jack said, somewhat groggily. "It was like a fucking S.W.A.T. team, busting in the door and shit," he paused to clear his throat and forced himself to sit up. "They...They were after Raven."Gar eyes widen and rushed over to their room. The door had been smashed, the crib laid on its side, everything that was on the dresser was now on the floor, and Raven was no where to be seen. "No," Gar hisses. "No!" He slams his fist into the wall, ignoring the physical pain. He wasn't sure how, but he was certain Michael was behind this. He went on a rampage, busting and toppling over anything that wasn't already. He probably would've done it until he passed out if it wasn't for the sound of an infant's cry. He ran to the flipped over crib and pulled the blanket off his wailing son. Gar held his child in joy and relief before checking for damage. Baby Chris seemed to be fine, so Gar concentrated on calming him down. They went back to Jack, who still was sitting on the floor.

"I think my arm's broken," Jack said to him the moment Gar walks in.

"I'll take you guys to the hospital, but I need to go to the bank."

"Why?"

"I need money for a plane ticket."

* * *

"Uhhh..."  
Her body ached all over. Raven was so tired, but sleep had left her. She open her eyes and slowly got up. She gazed around the empty, unfamiliar room in a daze. Michael wasn't around and she was certain that he hadn't raped her last night. However, she wasn't sure how she got in the bed she was lying in or how the new pink and black shear lingerie dress got on her, but she wasn't about to let that worry her. She had to get out of there and that's all she cared about. She slid out of the bed and went to the closer of the two doors. Raven frowned when she found it was a bathroom and dashed to the other. She tried to turn it, but it was locked. Both hands on the knob, she struggled to open it. Shaking the door tremendously to no avail. She put her ear to the door and could the sound of girls chattering. She banged against the door and yelled for them to open it. The outside voices went silent and soon after the sound of scampering feet were heard. Raven continued to slam her fist against the door, eyes filled with determination. She kicked and screamed until all her energy was gone. She slid to the floor in total despair. Tears glazed her eyes and grabbing hold of the cross on her necklace, she began to weep as reality truly set in.

She got up after a few minutes and made her way to the private bathroom. There was a full length mirror in between the sink and toilet. She frowned at her reflection. Her hair was wild and sloppy. A few scars and hickeys were spread across her body from the fight yesterday. Her new nightie was annoyingly revealing. Her face was still a slight shade of red from crying.

She paused, seeing the slight discoloration circling her eye. She leans in closer and brings a hand up to her eye. Her fingers brushed against it and the color smeared. She hastily rubs the make-up off to see the forming of a black eye. She angrily kicks the mirror and it cracked. She went to the sink and heatedly scrubs her face clean. Her body tenses at the sound of the door opening, she just knew it was Michael. She glances out into the room to see a girl with a plate of food. She places on the bed, freezes when they make eye contact, slowly turns away and walks out the door.Raven snaps out of her daze and hurries to the door. She tugs and pulls, but it didn't open. The girl had relocked the door. Raven sighed and sat on the bed. There weren't any clocks or windows in the room, so it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. It was disorienting. She couldn't tell an hour from a minute. Everything just drags together. Raven picks up her plate and places it on the floor. Time slowly moved and the door opens again. She hops up, hoping she could run past whoever opens the door. But the door only came a few inches open and Michael slides in, closing it shut behind him.

"Hello Lil' Ray."  
She stands and glares at him. His smile falls for a second, but reappears as quickly as it went away. He tries to pull her into a hug, but she pushes him away, ready for another brawl. He ignores her fighting stance and looks at her untouched plate next to the bed. He walks past her and picks it up."You should eat, Raven," he simply says, but places back on it's spot on the floor. Raven stood, stunned. She wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't doing anything. She couldn't relax with him just sitting there looking at her uneaten food. She hated when he did this. Her brain isn't able to function when he acts so casual. It boils her blood to no end, but she's uncertain of what she should do. So she did what she use to do when she lived with them, stand quietly until he walks away."I'm not going to fight you today, Raven. I'm just not up for it. But know this, you will be mine Raven Roth." He stands and walks to the door, postponing his exit to say, "Raychelle will bring you dinner, make sure you eat it. I'll be in Shayla's room for tonight."

* * *

_**the opening with gar (obviously) takes place about an hour or so after raven is taken away, but it's been about two days in full time. RnR and sorry that it's just two pages long.**_


	36. End of Phychosis

Two weeks. Fourteen days had passed, but to Raven it seemed more like two years. Everyday she woke to find herself in this nightmare. Fighting each night until they were too exhausted to move or she was knocked out. But now, things were a little different as he held her wrist tightly above her head. His heavy breath tickling the side of her neck as tears flowed from her eyes. Her body trembled as a few sobs escaped her lips. After two weeks of constant fighting, can anyone blame her for just laying there.  
_"Hush, Raven."_

Her eyes slowly open. How long she's been sleeping, she didn't know. Then again, she didn't even know whether it was day or night. Her body was sore all over, she could barely move. Her hand steadily made its way up to the charm of her necklace and grasp it tightly. "Please," was all she said before staring up at the ceiling for a long while. It was usually quiet, since whoever else was living there stayed away from that end of the apartment. Yet, every once in a while she could hear something. She could hear someone talking. The television or the radio playing too loud. The muted cries of Shayla. And sometimes she could even hear a car outside passing by. It wasn't much, but it was something to remind her that she wasn't alone. That there is a world out there, even though see hadn't seen it in what feels like forever. And in that outside world, she wonders what Gar is doing and if baby Chris was doing well without her.  
She finally gain some strength and slowly got out of bed. She suddenly became light headed and sat back down. She hadn't eaten in a while. She glances at the door and sure enough there was a small platter of food. Easing off the bed, she made her way to it. Then, her body froze. Eyes going wide and mouth agape from disbelief.

The door is slightly crack open. She pulls it wide-open and looks around. The coast is clear. She couldn't remember how to get to the door. She carefully walks around, peeking into the rooms. She pauses when she hears an infant's cry. Shayla's room was close to the exit, she vaguely remembers. She runs to the sound and didn't hesitate to go for the crying babe. However, when she came into the room, she became ice as she met face to face with Michael.  
"You idiot," came Raychelle's voice, who's drinking in a corner on the other side of the room. Michael reluctantly place Shayla back in her crib. Walks calmly to Raven. His face unreadable. Yet with one touch, she melted and made a run for it to the door. He chases her outside, where she trips on the steps and falls to the concrete. He watches her body shake as she attempts to get up, only to lean up on a pole for support. He picks her up and after a moment of her struggling by holding on to the pole, he managed to get her inside again. He drops her in the bed and left out, slamming the door behind him. "Who the hell let her out?" she hears him yell as he stomps away.  
"Damn it," she exclaims angrily, a throb in her throat. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" Raven screams, running around the room in a frenzy. Abnormal strength possessing her as her anger bubbles up inside her. "Screw you, Michael! Fuck you, you punk ass bitch!" She punches the wall a few times before hurling herself towards the door. Kicking the door numerous times as she screams. She claws at her face and began storming around the room, flipping over the bed. "I fucking hate you! Why do you do this to me, you psychotic son of bitch!" She slams her self against a wall a full minute before storming into the bathroom. "You sick, twisted mother fucker!" she yelled as she tosses the already cracked full length mirror to the floor, shattering it into a million shards. Ripping the lid off the toilet, she swings it into the mirror hanging over the sink. She then slams it against the toilet itself, small chips of it cracking to the floor, before slinging it into the shower where it broke. She went back into the room and with a loud _bang_, crashes herself against the door. She then picks up her cold plate and throws it across the room. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU! AND I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU, DAMN IT! DAMN YOU, MICHAEL! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"  
She pounds her head against the door before collapsing to the floor. Her breathing heavy, her face red, her hair wild, her body in even more pain than before, and yet she couldn't help but give out a sardonic laugh when he opens the door.

* * *

They've been searching day and night with little results. Gar sat in front of the air conditioner, waiting for the phone to ring. He hated just sitting there. He want to go out and look, but they all said he needed to sleep. They said they'll call if something comes up. However, no matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. So he just waiting for that call. His son begins to cry and he's about to go to him when his mother appears. She gives him a weak smile and kisses him on the forehead. "I got it. You really should try to get some rest."  
He nods as she disappears down the hall. The phone then began ringing and he quickly answered it. "Did you find anything, Josh?"

"I think so. I think I just saw her, but I'm not sure. But I think you should still check it out."

* * *

The heat is unbearable. It wakes her out of her sleep. Raven stares up at the ceiling, watching the fan twirl around in vain. She lazily watches it turn, yet all she can feel is the heat. Consuming her. And hearing Michael's muffled voice from outside the room, she couldn't help but wonder if this was hell.

Raven gets up on her elbows, her hair frizzy as it glued to her sticky, sweaty body. The room she's now in is smaller than the first. The only things that occupied the room is the bed she's sitting on and the crib on the other side of the room. "Shayla?" she weakly says to herself, her voice a little hoarse from sleep. Raven makes her way to the little girl and rests her body on the crib. Shayla's brown eyes made their way to Raven's and after a few seconds she went back to looking around the room. Raven smiles at the babe, letting her hand fall into the baby's bed. Raven's fingers gently graze Shayla's cheeks and journeys up to her blond hair. Shayla lets out a soft giggle before wrapping her hand around Raven's finger.

Raven smile grew a little as she picks up Shayla and pulls her into a loving embrace. Raven held the girl to her bosom, humming a soft melody in Shayla's ear. And, if only for a moment, Raven felt at peace.

"What are you doing?" came a feminine voice. Raven twirls her head around to see a girl holding a tray of food. "Michael doesn't want us touching the baby. If he saw you, he'll go ballistic!" she exclaims. Raven stares at the blond hair girl. Her worried face has a bruise on it and so did her skinny arms and legs. Raven knew the girl must have been beaten for leaving the door open yesterday. Yet, Raven wonders, would Michael have killed this girl if she had successfully escaped. Maybe, but she seems more worried about Raven holding the baby than the fact she left the door wide open again. Nevertheless, Raven places Shayla back in her crib. The girl instantly calms and places the tray on the bed. A quick glance at the child and Raven asks, "What happen to Kree?"

The girl pauses at the door. Her yellow hair sways as she bounces in place, determining whether or not to say anything. Then she finally says, "Michael wanted his child, so he got it."  
"But where is Kree?"  
"I don't know. Hell, maybe," where her last words as she locks Raven in the room. Raven screams, but her body didn't have the strength to do anything else. She let herself fall onto the floor, hot tears staining her face. The tears continue to fall, even though she no longer felt anything. The heat is unbearable. Her weak body unable to do anything but fall asleep.

The door opens and Michael walks into the room after placing a red container on the floor. He reeks of gasoline, oil smeared all over his clothes. "Hello, Little Ray," he softly says to her sleeping form. He leans down to her and grazes her lips with a wicked smile on his. "I've been working on this car I found. When I'm finish we'll drive far away from here. Just me and you. I promise," Raven hears him say. She opens an eye to glance at him staring at the crib. She quickly closes it when he turns back to her. "Oh Raven," he whispers, playing with a few locks of her hair. "Did you love Kree? I bet you didn't even know how she would throw herself at me. I think she loved me at one point. . .I didn't mean to kill her. It just happened. She was always so fragile."  
He was silent for a few minutes and his hand wonders from her hair and slowly gropes it way to her stomach. "You're the only one I'll ever love, Raven. Eventually you will accept that. You _will_ love me Raven."

He places himself on top of her so that he could straddle her hips before pulling Raven into a kiss. He deepens the kiss despite Raven's immediate reaction of trying to push him off. His hand roams her body eagerly as Raven continues her attempt to pry him off. But she was just too weak to put up much of a fight. Her body began shaking when his hand slid up the sheer gown. "Stop," she plead desperately. He didn't and she hated him even more for it. His hand grazes against her underwear and Raven struggle to get away.  
"Stop moving," he yell, causing Shayla to cry. His head snap up toward the crib. He takes another look at Raven, her face red and eyes full of sadness. It angered him, her sad eyes. He roughly grinds into her before getting up. Her body trembling uncontrollably as she laid helplessly on the floor. They glare into each others eyes and Raven manages to say, "I hate you." He lets out a incoherent grunt and leaves the room. After a few minutes Raven manages to sit up. Gradually she makes it to her feet and steps toward the bed. Right then she's startled by a loud thud.

* * *

Gar runs up the steps and frantically knocks on the apartment door. The door cracks open, but he burst in. The girl that open the door stood still before him. "Sorry for charging in like that. But have you seen a g-"  
"No."  
Gar turn his head the voice, Michael. "You. Where is she, you son of a bitch." Gar ran toward him, slamming him into the wall. Michael pushes Gar off and swiftly punches him.  
"You'll never have her! I _refuse_ to let you have her!" Michael roars as he punches Gar. Gar takes another blow before swinging at him. Gar takes hold of him and slings him into the wall with a loud thud. He slams Michael's head into the wall until he saw blood beginning to tinkle down his face. Michael then head butted Gar and he fell to the floor. He jumps on top of him and began clobbering him. The taste of blood fills Gar's mouth, but he ignores it and flips Michael over. He spits out the blood and starts throttling Michael.  
"Gar! Gar, is that you!" came Raven's voice. Gar instantly jumps up and runs to the voice. "Raven?" he yells, pulling any door he past open. He unlocks a door and ran inside the room. Tears fill their eyes as they look upon each other for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He pulls her into an embrace and they stay like that for a few seconds. They separate and Gar gently touches a bruise on her cheek. She had bruises and scars all over and it made his heart ache to see her so weak. He ever so gently kisses her and she smiles with tears running down her cheeks. He takes her and make their way out the room.

"No!" Michael screams, body slamming Gar. Raven runs to aid him, but Michael swings her into a wall. He kick Gar before picking up the red container. "You will never leave me, Raven. Never! YOU'RE MINE! I WON'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"  
He splashes gasoline around before lighting it up. Flames blew up immensely and spread like wild fire. Gar got and pick Raven up. Michael walks into Shayla's room, laughing like a maniac as the fire grew. Screams fill the air as Gar tries to maneuver his way to the exit. Raven jolts up in his arms and immediately jumps out of them. "Raven, what are you doing? We got to get out of here."  
"I need to get Shayla," she calls out to him as she dashes through the fire to the smoke filled room. Shayla wails drown out everything. Even Michael, hovering over the crib, mumbling to the baby girl. Raven goes for her, but Michael pushes Raven away.  
"No! You can't have her. Shayla belongs to me."  
"Michael, I won't let you kill her!"  
"We'll die together. The way it's suppose to be. Me and my only love," he says, almost hypnotic. Shayla screams become louder, the smoke unbearable.  
"You don't love her if your willing to just let her die, you--"  
"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" he yells. He coughs a little and looks down at Shayla. He picks her up and kiss her forehead. He looks up at Raven and says, "Can you love her, even though she is a part of me?" Raven hesitated, but nods. He hands her over to Raven and watches her as she rush out the room. "Love. . . is unbelievably painful," he whispers to himself as he waited for the flames to consume him.  
Raven coughs as she runs in a daze through the fire. Gar finds her in the haze and they make their way out. They keep running until their a safe distance from apartment. The fire seem to have escalated since they exited. They stood in silence for a while, watching the smoke rise to the sky. Sirens began blaring and soon a small crowd collected around them. They didn't seem to notice. Gar took Raven's hand and she turn to him with a tear in her eye. He kisses her then looks down at Shayla for a few seconds before kissing her too. He then looks at Raven and she nods, knowingly. They turn away from the fire and walk away from it to a new life. For everything of the past shall be blown away with the ashes. And they'll live their life in happiness.

* * *

_**the end? yes, it's finally over. i'll probably will redo this one day, but this is it for now. i'll start back working on Blooming emotions (probably won't post anything until fall). if u have any questions about the story don't be afraid to ask. RnR,plz**_


End file.
